Illusioni del Cuore
by Bennu-No-Anneshka
Summary: Ellos protegían la tierra, ellas también y muchas más. Se parecían, eso era verdad, a un nivel tal que por mucho tiempo que pasaran juntos, ellos tenían miedo de que solo fuera un espejismo, una ilusión de su corazón. Multi-parejas. OC's.
1. Chapter 1

**Illusioni del Cuore**

**Capítulo 1:**

El ambiente era fresco, típico de un día de primavera, pero no tan soleado como para ser uno. El viento entraba por varias partes del castillo, en su mayoría las grandes ventanas de todas las torres y los balcones de las habitaciones centrales. En ese justo momento lo único que se podía escuchar eran sus botas sobre el suelo, moviéndose constantemente, caminando sin cesar por el largo pasillo.

El sonido se filtraba por debajo de las numerosas puertas que se encontraban a ambos lados del pasillo, adornando toda su extensión, pero ninguna de ellas era parecida a la gran puerta del fondo, tan grande como una pared enterara y daba la impresión que ni un terremoto podría tumbarla.

- Que sueño -murmuro la muchacha pasándose una mano por su cabello, el cual amarrado en un moño no daba mucho que tocar. Sus ojos rojizos se posaron con pesadez sobre la puerta y un suspiro salió de sus labios- Es injusto que solo me manden a mi -Murmuro empujando la puerta con una mano, frotándose los ojos rápidamente con la otra, una vez termino puso una mirada sería, al mismo tiempo que buscaba con la mirada, a pesar de saberse su lugar de memoria, la figura de la mujer que seguramente la estaba esperando. Entro a la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí, el eco resonó por debajo de cada trono del lugar, por lo que gracias a la gran cantidad, fue un eco muy largo- ¿Me ah mandado a llamar? -Pregunto suavemente situándose en medio de la sala, frente a uno de los muchos tronos, en el cual estaba sentada una elegante mujer de ojos rojos-.

- Has llegado justo a tiempo Yue -Dijo la mujer. En esa habitación, pareciera que ante el más mínimo sonido, un sonoro eco resonaría por todo el lugar- ¿Sabes porque te he mandado a llamar?

- Me doy una vaga idea.

-En estos últimos años, se ha registrado que el desnivel de bondad y maldad se ha desequilibrado desmesuradamente, dando lugar a un mayor rango de maldad. Te he mandado a llamar, por la simple razón de que te enviaremos a la dimensión 532, Tierra. Allí habita la raza más parecida a nosotros, los humanos. Tienes que procurar que el bien suba de tal modo que se vuelvan a equilibrar ambos lados de la balanza, confío en que eres lo suficientemente astuta como para lograrlo- Sonrió amablemente a la muchacha.

- La amabilidad, como ya sabrá, es un arma de doble filo, claro, dependiendo de la persona. Que diga que el bien suba es algo muy complejo, si no me equivoco y la memoria no me falla es un lugar bastante amplia, la tierra. ¿Hay algún lugar en el que pueda ser de ayuda específicamente, o algún lugar en el que pueda comenzar?

-Te sugiero que comiences en la región que se denomina como Grecia. Y como ya te dije, confío en que serás más compleja que la definición que me estas pidiendo. Recuerda que somos unidades vivientes mucho más avanzadas que las de cualquier otra dimensión, planeta o galaxia. Por eso se nos ha designado el poder de mantener el equilibrio de todo y todos, para que en la grandeza del universo, todos estemos a salvo

- Ser más compleja, eh -Sonrió un poco- Entiendo, buscare el origen más puro de la bondad, tomare su ejemplo, el comportamiento humano es único eh podido escuchar, utilizare mis poderes de forma inteligente para proveernos de la mayor información posible, la mantendré informada de los avanzases que encuentre, ¿sabe cuánto tiempo tomara aproximadamente esta misión?

-Eso solo depende de cuánto tiempo quieres tu que dure tu estadía allí...- Contesto con una sonrisita picara, después de todo, su habilidad para ver el futuro le era útil a veces.

- ¿Pasara algo interesante? Supongo que no es algo que concierna a mi misión ¿Verdad?

-Ya veras, querida. Hay que darle tiempo al tiempo.

- Si usted lo dice -Rio un poco- Bueno, me despido, nos veremos en un tiempo, espero que se cuide -Dio media vuelta y se acercó a la puerta, pero antes de llegar, volteo y le sonrió ampliamente- Regresare pronto, Tía.

-Eso espero, querida sobrina- Sonrió ampliamente antes de que la muchacha saliera.

- SANTUARIO DE ATHENA, GRECIA-.

El ardiente sol del apenas comienzo del verano brillaba radiante en el cielo, iluminando un poco las vidas de cada persona sobre la tierra. Los jóvenes vestidos de guerreros entrenaban arduamente, unos peleaban entre sí, otros estiraban y algunos descansaban del agotamiento a la sombra de algún árbol o construcción.

- ¡Ja! ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes Tenma? -Rio Yato a pesar de que él estaba en peor condiciones que el otro, el cual tenía una sonrisa en la cara-.

- ¡Apenas empiezo a calentar! -Rio el joven de una manera alegre, casi como un niño pequeño-.

- ¡Digo lo mismo! -Sonrió el otro preparando su ataque-.

-Realmente, estos jóvenes de hoy en día son muy enérgicos -Comento Dohko de libra observando el entrenamiento de su alumno junto a Shion de Aries, quien al igual que su compañero se encontraba sonriendo en este momento - También eh escuchado que Yuzuriha se ah vuelto mucho más fuerte en Jamil.

- Has escuchado bien -Rio un poco el lemuriano- Es sorprendente como una mujer madura mucho más rápido que un hombre.

- Aparte de Athena, hay pocas mujeres que conozco que tengan esa fuerza -Asintió Dohko- Creo que una convivencia con alguien así les vendría bien a ellos -Contemplo todo el campo- Ojalá pudieran convivir con personas así.

Y como dicen, los milagros caen por partes y caen del cielo. En ese momento una brecha de luz se abrió en las alturas, dejando caer una figura femenina, la cual aterrizo limpiamente sobre la espalda de Yato cuando este estaba a punto de patear a Tenma.

- ¡Itte! -Exclamo la joven sobando la parte trasera- ¡Es la última vez que no especifico el lugar de llegada! -Abrió los ojos, los cuales tenía cerrados, y observo a su alrededor, entrecerró un poco los ojos al ver a todos mirándola- Tengo la sensación de que me he metido en un lio.

-¡Waah! ¿¡Quien eres! ¡Quítate de encima! ¿¡De dónde vienes! ¿¡Como es que has salido del cielo!- Grito Yato sacudiéndose en el suelo.

- ¡Ah! ¡Cuida- -Pero no termino la frase porque al muchacho moverse una manera tan brusca mientras estaba sentada encima de él, provoco que la joven se callera de espaldas directo al suelo-.

- Itte -Murmuro sobándose la cabeza-.

-¿¡Quien eres!

- Eso no se le pregunta a quien acabas de tirar al suelo -Declaro aun sobándose la cabeza-.

-¡Kya! ¡Pero si eres idéntica a Tenma!

- ¿Ah? ¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? -Reacciono medio levantándose lentamente, encontrándose primero con la mirada de Yato- ¿Quién eres? -Ladeo la cabeza-.

-Dime tu, ¡Tú fuiste la que me cayó encima!- Dijo levantándose y mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¿Que está pasando aquí? -Demando saber Dohko acercándose a la escena seguido muy de cerca por Shion-.

-¡Esta mujer me cayó encima! ¡Ha salido del cielo señor Dohko!

- ¡Que grosero! ¡No soy "esta mujer"! ¡Tengo un nombre por si no lo sabías! ¡Me llamo Yueres!

-¡Si me lo hubieras dicho hace 5 minutos te hubieses ahorrado una rabieta! Además, ¿¡Quien eres tú para refutarme nada! ¡Eres una completa extraña!- Exclamo y regaño con el ceño fruncido.

- Ahhh, es más ruidoso que Airisto -Miro para otro lado tapándose los oídos-.

-¿Qué?

- Y tan despistado como Ann -Suspiro sonoramente, levanto un poco la vista al sentirse observada y se quito las manos de los oídos al tiempo que miraba a Dohko con curiosidad-.

-Eres idéntica a Tenma...- Repitió las palabras del más joven el de cabello castaño- ¿De dónde vienes?

- ¿Tenma? -Inquirió ladeando el rostro hacia el otro lado- Dime algo, ¿Por casualidad esto no será Grecia?

-Pues sí, estas en la capital de Grecia, Atenas.

-No nos has contestado de dónde vienes...- Murmuro Yato.

- ¡Así que si pude llegar! -Exclamo cruzados de piernas, mientras miraba el cielo- Pero sigo teniendo la sensación e que algo no está bien.

"Tú solo sigue tus instintos, cariño" escucho la melodiosa voz de su tía en su cabeza.

- ¿Entonces puedo taparle la boca con tirro al que le caí encima? -Pregunto mentalmente-.

Se escucho una risita simpática "No querida, recuerda a que fuiste. Te recomendaría que ahora pidieras una audición urgente a la mujer llamada Athena, es una Diosa, aunque seas superior a ella recuerda tratarla con respeto... Explícale a que fuiste, preferiblemente en privado".

- Claro -ladeo el rostro otra vez mentalmente- Oye -Miro a Shion- ¿Puedes por favor llevarme con la llamada Athena?

-Ah, claro- Asintió sorprendido- Pero... ¿Podrías decirme para que quieres verla?

- Ella te lo dirá si cree prudente decírselo a alguien una vez le informe de mi condición -Lo miro con ojos de "realmente no me interesa profundamente"-.

- Por supuesto, sígueme por favor...- Se dio media vuelta y junto con Dohko comenzaron a caminar hacia las 12 casas.

- Ah, ¡y tú! -Llamo caminando de espaldas mirando a Yato- ¡Te recomendaría que te Sacudieras los pantalones! ¡No te diste cuenta pero caíste en un nido de hormigas! -Y se despidió con la mano-.

-¡Waaa!- Grito saltando y comenzando a sacudirse notando los pequeños animalitos sobre él.

- Me pregunto si debí decirle que eran hormigas de fuego -Pensó para sí-.

La manera en la que subieron las escaleras a Yueres le pareció un poco exagerada, Shion se veía nervioso, y Dohko se veía como si quisiera preguntarle algo. Pasaron varias casas, la primera estaba vacía, la segunda Dohko prácticamente la arrastro mientras Shion hablaba con un señor de pelo blanco que la muchacha apenas alcanzo a ver, en la cuarta se pudieron escuchar ronquidos por todo el lugar y ni siquiera se Molestaron en entrar si no que la rodearon, en la quinta paso casi lo mismo que con la tercera, solo que en esta Yueres no pudo ver al habitante de la casa, lo mismo que la cuarta paso en la quinta y lo mismo que en la primera paso con la que tenía el signo de libra, cuando terminaron de subir todas las escaleras y llegaron a un templo más grande que todos los anteriores, Yueres llego a una conclusión: Shion quería saber tanto lo que tenía que decir que prácticamente había corrido escaleras arriba.

- Espera aquí un momento -Había dicho el rubio una vez habían llegado frente a una puerta muy grande, tanto él como Dohko entraron dejándola afuera-.

- ¿Realmente tengo yo que hacer esto? -Mascullo mentalmente- ¿Que no lo podía hacer Alexei-nii, o Ele-nee, o Rose-nee, o Giovanni-nee o -Pero su lista mentalmente fue interrumpida por el sonido de uno pasos acercándose a ella, levanto la vista y se encontró con un par de ojos azules que la miraban desde un poco más arriba que ella- ¿Ah?

- ¿Tu eres Yueres? -Pregunto amablemente el hombre, por un minuto la joven estuvo deslumbrada por el par de alas doradas que estaban en la espalda de la armadura, pero después asintió- Mi nombre es Sísifo de Sagitario, pase por favor, Athena-sama te espera adentro -Le sonrió mostrando con un brazo la puerta, en la cual estaban Shion y Dohko-.

Ella no dijo nada, camino dentro de la habitación como lo hacía en su hogar, ni siquiera se tenso cuando la puerta se cerró tras ella.

- Bienvenida -Levanto la vista rápidamente, hasta mirar el trono que descansaba en el fondo de la fala y la alfombra roja. Una joven de pelo lila largo, vestida de blanco, con un báculo en la mano, le sonreía cálidamente, como si le estuviera dando ánimos- Acércate por favor.

- ¿Tu- Usted es Athena? -Pregunto con respeto recordando las palabras de su tía, mientras caminaba a paso seguro hasta quedar a una prudente distancia del trono-.

- Estas en lo correcto, Yueres -Volvió a sonreír- Tengo entendido que quieres hablar conmigo, y también me han dicho de la... Peculiar forma que has utilizado para llegar hasta aquí.

- Seré clara con usted -Se sincero de una- Yo fui enviada aquí en una misión que me encomendó mi familia para proteger el equilibrio de... La tierra -Escogió adecuadamente sus palabras-.

- ¿Tu familia?

- Soy descendiente de la rama principal de los guerreros elementales, habitantes de Aikune -Le había tomado meses aprenderse esa frase de memoria. Su tía se lo había dicho, que cuando preguntaran sobre su familia en alguna misión respondiera eso, y por la sorpresa en el rostro de la diosa pudo decir que esa había sido la respuesta correcta-.

- Ya entiendo la situación -Se levanto con gracia, empezando a bajar los escalones hasta quedar frente a ella- ¿Tienes un lugar donde quedarte?

- Para mí, cualquier lugar es bueno.

- Entonces te quedaras con nosotros -Sonrió- Hasta que termines tu misión, claro está.

- "Eso solo depende de cuánto tiempo quieres tu que dure tu estadía allí" -Recordó las palabras de su tía y otra vez su duda creció, y despertó en ella lo que comenzaría todo: La curiosidad-.

- Estaría encantada -Sonrió ampliamente-.

Le sorprendió la rapidez con la que estaba ya situada en una habitación con todas las necesidades cubiertas, también le sorprendió y molesto ver el armario lleno de vestidos, y sorprendió y alegro el ver el gigantesco baño.

Se sorprendió por el tamaño de dicha habitación, pero se alegro al ver el gran espejo que cubría parte de una pared. Camino hasta el a paso tranquilo y se poso frente a este. Observo el reflejo un momento y procedió a escribir algo en el. "83019" era el numero que estaba escrito sobre el vidrio.

Y al instante, el reflejo de ella comenzó a hacerse borroso para dar paso a una especie de sala que no se detallaba muy bien, pero que poco a poco fue tomando forma. Era la sala del trono a donde había ido esa mañana. Observo con paciencia como las figuras se fueron volviendo más visibles y por último, como aparecía su tía sentada en el gran trono del centro.

-Cariño, no pensaba que ibas a llamarme tan rápido...- Murmuro medio sorprendida- Pero dime, ¿Que es lo que te han informado? Espero que sean buenas noticias.

-Si lo son, Athena me ha dicho que puedo quedarme aquí cuanto tiempo me lleve completar la misión- Contesto con tono regular. Vio extrañada como Cameron sonreía ampliamente del otro lado- ¿Alguna buena noticia de tu parte tía?

-Nada nuevo, nada nuevo. Tus primos y amigas han estado entrenando desde esta mañana, eso es todo. Me alegro de que te hayan dejado estar allí a tus amplias. ¿Nos veremos pronto?

-Nos veremos pronto- Asintió, y todo se volvió borroso de nuevo, la conexión culmino al volverse completamente visible su reflejo sobre el espejo. Suspiro- Algo trama ella... Lo sé, lo siento en mí ser.

**Fin del Capítulo 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Cielos!... Al parecer, olvidé decir unas cuantas varias cosas en el primer cap XD**

**Primero que nada, Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas no me pertenece (Ya quisiera yo)**

**Segundo, es un fic Duo, que estoy escribiendo con Yueres de Leo (Love you, prima) **

**Espero que les guste, y disculpen el desliz Dx**

* * *

- Ann -Llamo una vez la muchacha y al ver que era ignorada, frunció el ceño notablemente- ¡Anneshka!

-¿Que es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué gritas tanto?- Pregunto con los ojos cerrados y frunciendo el ceño cuando la muchacha que la llamo la hubo alcanzado.

- ¿Sabes dónde está Yue? ayer fue a ver a tu madre, pero no escuche donde termino porque estaba entrenando.

-Según lo que me dijo madre, se fue a una tal Grecia en un tal planeta Tierra para ayudar a recuperar el equilibrio de esta. Supongo que habrá alguna guerra o algo por el estilo...- Comento con voz pausada y baja, sus audífonos sonaban melodiosos- Te dejo, sabes cómo son las cosas en el salón de reuniones...- Explico, y se metió por una de las varias puertas que daban a un cuarto sumamente oscuro.

- Espera, ¿Como que se fue a una misión? -Exclamo mirando la puerta, entro por otra puerta y miro a cada uno de los presentes, los cuales estaban puestos por todos lados de la habitación, unos sentados en las sillas, otros estaban en los sofás tirados y unos en el suelo sentado- ¿Como que Yue se fue a una misión en la tierra?

-Tía Camie dice que tuvo que irse en pos de el equilibrio y el amor de humanos y guerreros y organismos unicelulares por igual...- Contesto uno de los que estaban en los muebles, uno de sus brazos colgaba y se mecía en el aire.

- Ya se eso -Bufó- Me refiero a porque se fue sola.

-¿En serio eso dijo la reina?- Interrogo una de las muchachas que estaba sentada.

-Pues no con las exactas palabras, pero dijo algo parecido- Se encogió de hombros otro de los muchachos que estaba acostado en el suelo con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de una muchacha.

-Quien sabe porque se habrá ido sola- Contesto una muchacha que parecía por mucho más joven que las demás.

-Sabes cómo es mama, ella confía un mundo completo hasta a las mascotas- Refuto otro de los chicos que estaba en un mueble junto a otro idéntico a el.

- ¿Y ustedes dejaron que se fuera sola? -Inquirió- Díganme que la tía mando a alguien tras ella o que alguno planea ir tras ella.

El silencio general y el encogimiento de hombros de varios la hicieron negar con la cabeza.

-Hay ya, seguro que ella mandara a alguien más. Ella es especial, tú sabes- Movió la mano una muchacha pelirroja que estaba cerca de ella.

- Dudo mucho que lo haga -Suspiro otra de pelo oscuro, levantándose del suelo- Ya iré yo.

-Hay, ¿En serio muchachos? ¿En serio?- Refuto Anneshka rodando los ojos- Si madre mando a una sola de nosotros es porque con ella basta y sobra, lo saben. Además, no es cualquiera, hablamos de YUERES. Una de las más fuertes entre todo el grupo- Regaño con voz seria y ceño fruncido.

- No te está escuchando Ann -Rio la pelirroja mirando como la de pelo oscuro salía por la puerta.

-Ah, y yo para que me preocupo. Si al final me dicen que parezco madre de ustedes, y que soy un fastidio, y que bla... Bla... Bla...- Se alejo maldiciendo por lo bajo y salió por la otra puerta. Los demás soltaron risitas.

-¿Como creen que les vaya?- Pregunto el pelinegro de ojos verdes.

- Conociendo a Lu, de seguro que bien.

-No creo que mi primo se refiera a eso- Rio una castaña.

- ¿A no?

-No.

-¿Y entonces?- Pregunto el mayor de todos con rostro serio.

-Me refiero queridos primos, primas, amigos y amigas, al sampablero que se va a armar cuando Anneshka le refute a Luka su disconformidad con eso- Rio el muchacho.

.-SANTUARIO DE ATHENA, GRECIA-.

- ¡ERES TU! -Y todos suspiraron al escuchar el grito resonar en todo el santuario-.

- Si que eres ruidoso -Murmuró la muchacha- Te llamabas Yato ¿No?

- ¡Yato-sama para ti!

- Hai hai, lo que sea -Movió al mano de un lado a otro en muestra de su poco interés-.

- Al parecer encontraste alguien con quien charlar Yato -Rio Tenma, quien estaba atrás de la joven-.

Ella miro para atrás, mirándolo primero de reojo, el muchacho se sorprendió un poco al verle el rosto tan nítidamente pero sonrió un poco.

-Hola, mucho gusto, me llamo Tenma- Sonrió haciéndole un gesto de saludo con la mano.

Pero ella volteo el rostro y salto evadiéndolo, sentándose sobre el borde de una pared.

- Parece que se están conociendo -Rio Dohko, apareciendo de repente al lado de la muchacha-.

- Se parece a ti -murmuro la muchacha mirando a Tenma, quien la miraba entre decepcionado y sorprendido-.

-¿Ah?- Ladeo la cabeza el hombre viéndola curioso.

- Nada de nada -Negó con la cabeza- ¿Y? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿No es obvio?

- Vienes a vigilarme, eh -Suspiro levantándose-.

- Athena-sama nos pidió recopilar información de ti -Sonrió levantándose-.

- Pero tú no sientes que debas hacerlo -Trato de adivinar-.

- ¿Que te hace decir eso?

- Te inspiro confianza ¿No es así? -Ladeo el rostro y dio media vuelta- Supongo que no importa -Y salto hacía las escaleras-.

- Que muchacha más rara -Murmuro el caballero y sintió una mirada- ¿Tenma? -Inquirió al ver que su alumno no paraba de mirar en esa dirección-.

- ¡Ah! Nada -Negó el muchacho al sentirse descubierto-.

- Todos son raros en este lugar -Suspiro la muchacha saltando en el techo de la casa de tauro, cuando salto a las escaleras y estuvo por la mitad de ellas empezó a caminar- No me siento con ganas de sonreír en este lugar -Murmuro con desgano Dudo mucho que lo haga mientras esté aquí -Volvió a suspirar entrando a la tercera casa- Debería de llamar a Ann y las demás, deben estar preguntándose qué clase de cosas estoy haciendo ahora y quejándose porque no tengo que entrenar, siempre es lo mismo y -Pero termino su charla consigo misma cuando sintió a alguien mirarla, movió un poco la cabeza y pudo ver de reojo a un caballero dorado observándola, su largo cabello era azul y su semblante emanaba paz, además de sorpresa- Ah...esto es...

- Tú eres Yueres ¿Verdad? -Le sonrió- Mi nombre es Aspros de géminis, guardián del tercer templo.

- Con que ya todos han escuchado de mi -Se dijo a sí misma- Mucho gusto -hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza- Yo solo vengo de paso, así que me despido, los veré luego -Se despidió volviendo a correr-.

- Parece que es bastante perceptiva -Murmuro Aspros parpadeando varias veces - Dijo "los".

- Y lo hizo apropósito -Comento una voz tras él, muy parecida a la suya-.

- Es una chica interesante ¿No lo crees, Deuteros? -Le sonrió a su gemelo, este solo asintió con la cabeza-.

Siguió subiendo escaleras arriba con parsimonia, como si estuviera paseando por los jardines del castillo. Entro tranquilamente al templo siguiente y miro a los lados con curiosidad, luego, sintió una presencia que se fue acercando a ella. Tenía una sonrisa algo rara en su rostro.

-Así que tu eres Yueres ¿Cierto?- Dijo viéndola de arriba a abajo, ella Suspiro y asintió- Yo soy Manigoldo de Cáncer, y como puedes ver, cuido el cuarto templo.

-Claro, mucho gusto- Asintió bajando ligeramente la cabeza- Si me disculpas, voy solo de paso. Nos vemos después- Se despidió con la mano y siguió caminando escaleras arriba

-Jeh- Rio negando con la cabeza- Que muchachita más interesante...- Murmuro dándose media vuelta.

- Que hombre tan raro -Murmuro la muchacha subiendo los escalones un poco más rápido que la vez anterior- Su sonrisa es demasiado torcida para ser una expresión normal... ¿O si lo será? -Terminó subiendo los escalones por medio de zancadas, pudo ver el quinto templo, pero aun así no bajo la velocidad, es más, hasta la aumento. Pero cuando se dio cuenta de que iba a tropezarse con alguien de armadura dorada, fue demasiado tarde para bajar la velocidad-.

- ¡Auch! -Fue lo que exclamaron al mismo tiempo cuando se lo llevo por en medio, los dos terminaron tirados en el suelo, pero ella termino encima de su espalda, tirada de cabeza-.

- Veo que empiezan a conocerse - La muchacha levanto la vista para encontrarse los amables ojos de Sísifo mirándola-.

- Hay pero porque me la paso cayendo encima de otros en este lugar -Mascullo entre dientes rodando hasta quedar en el suelo, vertical con quien se tropezó-.

- ¿Y ahora que hice para merecer que me usen de colchón? -Inquirió el caballero que estaba en el suelo sobándose la cabeza, la cual levanto un poco y contemplo a quien se había tropezado con él, Yueres tuvo una clara vista de unos ojos casi idénticos a los de Sísifo-.

- ¿Son familia? -Inquirió mirando al joven de cabellos claros y a Sísifo, el cual rio un poco ante esa pregunta-.

- Así que esta es la niña de la que hablo Athena -Pudo escuchar otra voz, una un poco mas burlona y con un tono de volumen más elevado, cuando poso sus ojos sobre la persona pudo ver que tenía el cabello azul, muy alborotado-.

- Es tan torpe como el cachorro -Se carcajeo-.

- No seas irrespetuoso Kardia -Regaño un peli verde con lentes, el cual tenía un libro bajo un brazo- Es una invitada -Agrego tendiéndole una mano a la muchacha, la cual por acto reflejo la agarro dándose cuenta de que estaba muy fría, pero aun así dejo que la levantase-.

- Levántate tu también, Regulus -Dijo Sísifo mirando al más joven-.

- Hai -Asintió cumpliendo la orden, Sacudiéndose un poco la armadura cuando lo hizo-.

- Así que aquí están el resto de los guardianes, ah, falta piscis creo -Pensó la muchacha viéndolos a todos- El Cid de capricornio -Miro al peli negro que estaba junto a Sísifo- Kardia de escorpio -Miro al peli azul despeinado- Degel de acuario -Esta vez fue al peli verde- Asmita de virgo -Miro a un rubio que, pudo notar, tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba un poco alejado de todos- Y Regulus de leo -Miro más o menos con quien se tropezó y este le devolvió la mirada- ¿Me equivoco en alguno?

-Veo que tienes una muy buena capacidad de memoria -Alago Sísifo- Sentimos que subías, por eso todos los demás hemos bajado, para presentarte a quienes no conocías.

- Muy... amable de tu parte -Asintió lentamente-.

- Me arrastro hasta aquí -Bufó Kardia-.

- Eres un mal mentiroso -Declaro casi de inmediato Yueres-.

- Pero que mocosa tan odiosa -Mascullo entre dientes mirándola de reojo-.

- Oh, con que el bicho se enojo -Su voz sonó sarcástica pero aun así no cambio su expresión notablemente-.

- ¿¡Como me dijiste mocosa!

- Aparte de viejo, sordo -Suspiro provocando la risa entre la mayoría de los presentes- Realmente, no eres para nada divertido -Puso las manos tras su cabeza-.

- Ahhh, mal por ti Kardia -Rio Regulus -.

- Tengo que ir a hacer algo importante, si me disculpan -Yueres comenzó a caminar asía la escaleras- Ah, y viejo -Miro de reojo a Kardia- Sería buena idea que botaras la manzana que tienes guardada en tu armadura y de paso, la lavaras, desde aquí me huele el jugo podrido -Añadió y siguió caminando, sonrió un poco al escuchar el grito de asco del escorpión-.

.-EN ALGUN LUGAR DEL BOSQUE-.

Un brillante destello de luz blanca se dejo ver justo sobre la rama de un árbol que daba la vista a todo el santuario, y de él, apareció una figura femenina.

Su boca con rojos labios se curvo en una sonrisa satisfecha.

-Al fin... He llegado...- Murmuro, y después de ello, bajo del árbol comenzando a caminar rumbo a los 12 templos.

Más allá, Deuteros la miro con ojos entrecerrados y desconfiados.


	3. Chapter 3

La figura femenina y esbelta camino a lo largo del terreno rocoso. Todas las Miradas dirigidas a ella, con su cabello negro y largo balanceándose grácilmente y sus ojos negros fijos en un solo punto: El templo de Athena.

Se detuvo un segundo antes de entrar y comenzar la subida por las doce casas. Vio como dos muchachos castaños salían hablando animadamente de la primera casa y frunció el ceño al ver que uno era idéntico a Yueres. Le pareció bastante extraño.

A pesar de eso, alzo una ceja al verlos riendo, pero en sus pechos, las flores estaban cerradas y secas. Soltó una risa por lo bajo y se decidió por simplemente rodear los templos, rápidamente, con una velocidad inhumana. Claro que para ella eso era normal.

Llego hasta su destino, e irrumpió en la sala del patriarca, donde se hallaba Yueres que con cara de más sorpresa no pudo haberla visto. La morena simplemente avanzo hasta el centro y con voz calma y potente pidió una cosa:

-Necesito tener una audiencia con tu diosa Athena. Ahora- Alzo la barbilla y el patriarca alzo una ceja.

- ¿... Lu? -Inquirió la muchacha viéndola de una manera incrédula-.

-Hola chibi Yu- Devolvió con tono divertido y mirándola de reojo- ¿Cómo te ha ido? Espero que bien, porque vengo a ayudarte.

- ¿Ayudarme? Espera ¿Te mando la tía? ¡Hay, esto se está volviendo complicado!

- ¿Se puede saber quién es usted, señorita?-Interrogo el patriarca-.

-Mi nombre es Luka. Y soy una de las guerreras de la primera fila de los Guerreros Elementales de la dimensión en donde se lleva a cabo todo lo que ustedes denominan ciclo de vida- Explico con una sonrisa auto suficiente en el rostro.

- ¡Discúlpela por favor patriarca! -Exclamo la muchacha poniendo una mano, a duras penas gracias a su altura, en la cabeza de la otra, haciendo que la bajara-.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- Refunfuño con el ceño fruncido.

- Estate callada -Mascullo entre dientes-.

- Explícame esta situación por favor, Yueres -Pidió amablemente el hombre-.

- Hai -Asintió- Esta muchacha que está aquí como lo ha dicho antes, se llama Luka, en nuestra generación es una de las primeras en nacer, por lo que es más cercana a la rama principal... que yo, al parecer mi tía la ha mandado aquí, pero no estoy muy segura.

-Suéltame, no estoy para andarme arrodillando frente a nadie- Se sacudió la mano de la menor y la miro feo- Me haces reverenciar a otra persona y te arrepentirás de todos tus pecados.

- Ya me han hecho arrepentirme muchas veces, esta no sería la primera -Le sostuvo la mirada- Aquí no somos nadie con palabra, ellos nos la dieron y nos dieron un voto también, se agradecida.

-Agradecidos deberían ser ellos, que nosotros les hemos dado la vida...- Murmuro muy bajito, solo Yueres con su sobrenatural capacidad de audición fue capaz de oírla.

- No digas eso es mi presencia nunca más -Murmuro ella tan bien, y al igual, su prima pudo escucharla- Le pido que nos perdone patriarca, nuestra sesión deberá posponerse para otro día, tendré que hablar con mi prima, y si es posible por favor quiero pedir una audiencia con Athena.

- Tus palabras me dan curiosidad pequeña, no lo niego -Hablo el hombre- Esta bien, dejen las cosas en claro, Athena-sama estar gustosa de recibirlas.

- Grazie Patriarca -Volvió a obligarla a inclinarse y después se la llevo a rastras fuera de la sala-.

-Suéltame...- Murmuro de mala gana una vez afuera.

- Ahora sí, ¿Se puede saber a qué has venido, Lu-nee? -Pidió-.

-Tuvimos una reunión- Comenzó a narrar- Entre todos decidimos que uno de nosotros debía venir a ayudarte, además de que la reina tuvo una visión del fracaso de tu misión si no recibías ayuda...

- ¿Decidieron que uno debía ayudarme o alguna se dio cuenta de que me había ido sola en mi primera misión en una región tan grande como un planeta entero? Además ¿Fracaso? Si hasta la misma tía tenía algo planeado que le daba gracias.

-¿Y yo que se? Sabes que las visiones de la reina dependen de las decisiones y las acciones de las personas. Son constantes, no decisivas- Se encogió de hombros.

- Se que no mientes nee-chan, pero sabes que no puedes ir a otro mundo sin dar respeto, no es nuestra gente y tampoco nuestro hogar.

-No es su vida. Ellos existen solo por nosotros, somos los guardianes y dioses Máximos. Y lo sabes.

- Cuando ustedes toman el papel de dioses, me parece bien, se siente correcto, pero cuando yo lo hago... No se siente así, me siento horrible, como si no tuviera el derecho de hacerlo -Apretó un poco los puños- Por eso es que trato a los humanos con respeto, porque se lo merecen, el simple hecho de poder sobrevivir te da derecho a ser respetado.

-Yueres, algún día tendrás que tomar el puesto de Reina, eres la segunda descendiente después de Anneshka, y cuando ella sea Gran Reina tu tendrás el deber de cumplir con el ciclo de la vida de los guerreros elementales. Tendrás que ser una Diosa, así no te guste- La tomo por los hombros y la miro seriamente.

- En ese momento dejare de poder convivir con esta especie, hasta el último minuto, seguiré manteniendo mi opinión, no, aun después de hacerlo, seguiré manteniendo mi opinión sobre cada ser viviente sobre esta tierra... Además... Yo no estoy segura, si llegare a ser reina...

- ¿Se puede saber de que están hablando? -Las dos muchachas voltearon a ver quien les hablaba, pudieron ver a Kardia con Degel justo al lado, ante esto, Luka chasqueo la lengua.

"¿Y por qué no has de serlo? Tienes el derecho, hasta el poder para hacerlo. Tienes casi el mismo poder que la reina y sus hijos. Ya tienes el puesto asegurado. Además, te aseguro que serás una gran reina" Le dijo mentalmente observando de arriba a abajo a los dos hombres frente a ella.

-Estábamos hablando, de algo que a ti de seguro no te interesa- Le contesto al peli azul con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Y apareció otra mocosa chillona -Se burlo el escorpión-.

-¿Que a caso estoy gritando engendro desadaptado?- Alzo una ceja mirándolo con una mano en la cintura- Aprende a insultar bien a la gente.

- No empieces por favor, Lu-nee -Le tomo de la manga del sweater, pero ella movió el brazo casi bruscamente y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, pasado por un lado de los dos caballeros-.

-Me voy a caminar, no me busquen- Y con la ultima oración, desapareció de la vista de los 3.

- Se va a meter en un problema -Suspiro la muchacha y sintió un mirada sobre ella, al levantar la vista, se encontró con los ojos de Degel- ¿Qué?

-¿Quien era ella?

- Mi prima -Contesto como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo-.

-Oh, sí, muy detallada tu respuesta mocosa- Dijo Kardia sarcásticamente.

- ¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres que te diga?

-¿Su nombre, tal vez?

- ... Si supiera que le dije su nombre a dos hombres sin su permiso me va a quitar la cabeza -Dijo en tono serio-.

-Déjalo así, no importa de todos modos- Se despreocupo Kardia moviendo la mano y siguiendo su camino. Degel Suspiro y con un movimiento de manos lo siguió.

- Que persona más rara -Murmuro Yueres y miro por la ventana- Espero que Lu-nee no se meta en problemas, ni tampoco se meta con nadie.

La muchacha termino de saltar entre los árboles para aterrizar en la tierra, con frustración pateo la primera roca que encontró y esta salió voladnos lejos, atravesando cualquier cosa que estuviera por en medio.

-Ah, que aburrido. Y yo que pensaba que aquí encontraría algo interesante...- Suspiro apoyándose en un árbol

El bosque a su alrededor se mantenía en silencio, pero ella miraba fijamente las ramas como si estuviera buscando algo, hasta que aparecer lo encontró por que se quedo viendo ese lugar en especial

-Y parece que ya lo encontré...- Susurro muy bajito viendo aquel punto en especifico- ¡Oye tu! Sal de ahí, ¿Quién eres?- Pregunto cómo al aire con una media sonrisa

Pero nadie dijo nada, ningún sonido se escucho, y al parecer eso la frustro un poco.

-Ah, ya entiendo, a la gente de aquí les gusta dejarlo a uno hablando solo como un loco...- Suspiro- Si, quédate ahí que yo solo finjo que no existes, como lo hace todo el mundo ¿Eso es lo que quieres?- Pregunto sarcásticamente

Y silencio otra vez. Eso la hizo exasperarse al punto de que se despego del árbol y se paro firmemente cerca de otro un poco más alejado-.

-Me llamo Luka, ¿Tu quien eres? Anda, no finjas que estas feliz así, eso que veo me dice lo contrario- Señalo un punto oscuro. Donde veía una flor completamente marchita

- ¿Y tú que sabes? -La voz se escucho ronca, muy bajita, si ella no hubiera sido ella no hubiera podido siquiera entender que le estaban hablando. Aun así ninguna figura, si es que estaba ahí, se movió de su lugar-.

-Créeme, se mucho más de lo que crees- Murmuro bajito, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que el otro la escuchara

- ¿Que es lo que sabes entonces?

-Se que te molesta de sobre manera que te traten como si no existieras. Que estas frustrado, y que finges ser feliz frente a los demás que pueden verte, pero que en realidad no lo eres- Contesto bajando el rostro sonriendo de medio lado

- Pero hay alguien que sabe que existe ¿No es así? Ella... Tú la viniste a ver a ella ¿No es verdad? llegaste de la misma forma...

-¿Y tu como lo sabes?- Rio viendo algún punto indefinido- ¿Cómo te llamas?- Pregunto con un tono menos defensivo, sonriendo tranquilamente con las manos en la cintura

- ¿Y realmente piensas que te voy a responder cuando no respondiste a mi pregunta?

La muchacha sonrió más ampliamente "Vaya, parece que en verdad encontré algo interesante..." Pensó divertida

-Sí, vine a verla a ella. Y pues, no sé si sabe que existes porque, aun no he hablado nada... De mi pleno interés con ella- Explico- Ahora, ¿Me dirás tu nombre? Ya sabes el mío, me lo debes

- Deuteros... Ella... si sabe que existo...

-... Yo también se que existes, Deuteros- Dijo con una sonrisa y extendió la mano- ¿Vienes?

- ¿Por qué no vienes tu acá? -Su tono sonaba entre desafíate y divertido-.

-Ooh...- Exclamo alzando las cejas divertida- Como usted ordene majestad- Dijo sarcásticamente y salto al árbol en donde estaba el hombre- ¿Feliz?

-... Realmente lo hiciste.

-¿Y porque no habría de hacerlo?- Pregunto arregostándose contra el tronco, detallando la figura del hombre de largos cabellos azulados frente a ella

- Las personas normales no obedecen las peticiones de alguien quien no muestra su cara.

-No me digas que no te has dado cuenta de que no soy normal- Alzo una ceja- Ah, me inspiras confianza, eso es todo- Se encogió de hombros

- Antes habías dicho que habías visto algo, ¿A qué te referías?

-... A la flor en tu pecho...- Murmuro viendo como dicha flor estaba ahora viva. Era un botón, pero estaba viva. Sonrió

- Tú estás loca.

-Vaya, realmente no sé si tomar eso como un cumplido, o una ofensa- Replico con tono divertido y sarcástico volteando la cara

- Te están buscando -Puro ver los cabellos moverse, en anuncio que miraba asía otro lado, ella también miro en ese lado y pudo ver a Yueres por entre las ramas, estaba saltando encima de una pared buscando algo con la mirada-.

-Ah, que aburricion- Bufo. Se rasco el cuello- Me voy. Pero en cuanto dejen de seguirme, volveré por ti ¿De acuerdo?- Le pregunto señalándolo con el dedo con una sonrisa "Rayos, que me pasa, yo no soy así" Pensó frustrada

No hubo respuesta.

Sonrió y bajo del árbol. Por alguna razón, sintió que lo que el intentaba decirle era que estaba de acuerdo. Y con ese último pensamiento en mente, desapareció por el bosque.


	4. Chapter 4

La muchacha de largos cabellos negros recién salía de la gran sala. Suspiro cansinamente, pensó que aquello había sido muy aburrido. Alzo la vista y observo la aglomeración de hombres con armaduras doradas en frente de la puerta, entre los cuales estaba su querida prima.

-¿Chibi Yu?- Pregunto alzando una ceja.

- ¿Chibi? -Se burlo Kardia-.

- ¿Tuviste respeto? -Interrogo la muchacha ignorando al mayor-.

-Sí, sí, si...- Murmuro agitando la mano comenzando a caminar- ¿Y esta reunión a la que no me invitaron?

- Vienen a alguna reunión de caballeros, o algo así, yo solo vine a verte.

-Ah, interesante...- Murmuro sarcásticamente y frunció el ceño al ver a un hombre idéntico a Deuteros- Voy a... caminar por ahí.

- ¿Por hai? A no, tú te quedas aquí a explicarme una que otra cosa

-¿Que quieres?- Pregunto ladeando el rostro.

- Comencemos por la visión de la tía -Dio un paso para adelante-.

-¿Que voy a saber yo de eso? Me dijo que tuvo una visión y que yo me veía en la obligación de venir por lo que vio, solo eso, sabes cómo es ella, no da detalles si no se los pides- Explico rápidamente con gesto exasperado.

- ¡Estas mintiendo! ¡Estoy casi segura que sabes menos de eso!

-... ¿Si se menos entonces para que preguntas?- Pregunto con tono sarcástico- ¿Estas plenamente consciente de que lo que acabas de decir no tiene el más mínimo sentido cierto?- Alzo una ceja.

- No me importa si no tiene sentido, quiero saber al razón exacta por la que estás aquí.

-Vine porque quise, ya ¿Feliz? ¿Satisfecha? ¿Te complací en tu más oscuro deseo? Ahora, si no te importa, quiero que me dejes en paz- Le dijo con rostro serio, acto seguido, se dio media vuelta y desapareció.

- Prima mía tenía que ser -Bufo apretando los puños-.

- Ahhh -Volteo al escuchar que la llamaban y se encontró con Sísifo- ¿Visión?

- ... Yo me voy para mi cuarto -Murmuro antes de salir corriendo-.

Luka llego a un claro en el bosque, donde se encontraba un lago. Observo todo con Mirada desinteresada y se sentó al pie de un árbol. Suspiro.

Odiaba tratar así a sus primos, pero es que no podía evitarlo, su temperamento era muy voluble. Y por más que lo intentaba, siempre fallaba al tratar de controlarlo. Volvió a suspirar. Detestaba ser así.

-Lo siento Yue...- Murmuro bajito y recostó la cabeza contra el tronco.

Ella habría seguido en sus cavilaciones, de no haber sido porque sintió una Mirada puesta fijamente sobre ella. Ya se imagino quien era. Sonrió ladinamente

-Eres un chismoso... ¿Qué haces allí escuchando todas las locuras que se supone nadie puede escuchar?- Pregunto al aire, viendo al cielo

Como lo esperaba no hubo respuesta.

-Podrías al menos decirme algo, disculparte, decirme que no era tu intención...- Enumero con voz calma

Nada.

-¿Por que eres tan silencioso?- Pregunto con tono de reproche

- ¿Por qué tú hablas tanto?

-Supongo que es costumbre...- Murmuro- Pero, ¿Sabes? Es de mala educación dejar a alguien hablando solo

Y no hubo respuesta, pero huno una pequeña, muy muy muy muyyyyyyyyy pequeña risita

-Sí, justo como lo haces ahora- Imito la acción del otro

- ¿Que le hiciste a ella?

Ladeo el rostro con una ceja alzada, pero aun así, no vio a nada ni a nadie. Era como si no estuviera allí, pero solo ella sabía que si estaba

-Pues... Problemas graves de temperamento, supongo que estará molesta cuando regrese...- Murmuro por lo bajo

- Yo no lo creo.

-¿Y qué es lo que crees?

- Yo no creo que este Molesta contigo

-Si no lo estuviera, entonces no sé como estaría- Soltó con una risa sarcástica- Pues con mi manera de tratarla... No es para menos

- No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero eres un libro abierto.

-¿Ah?- Frunció el ceño y se volteo completamente, encontrándolo en una rama del árbol donde estaba arregostada.

- Cuando dices algo ofensivo que realmente no quieres decir, o cuando tratas a alguien como no quieres tratarla, el ceño se te frunce automáticamente por desagrado a ti misma.

-Ah, claro, lo dice el que me conoció hace 5 minutos- Refuto molesta y frunció el ceño. Pasaron unos pocos segundos en los cuales calmo el gesto- Oye, ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan perceptivo?- Se quejo viéndolo arriba.

- ... Eh tenido mucha practica observando a las personas.

-¿Estás seguro de que no quieres bajar?- Alzo una ceja al ver como la flor se marchitaba en las puntas.

- Estoy bien aquí arriba...

-Bueno- Se encogió de hombros. Tras unos segundos se levantó y saltó, llegando a la misma rama de el- Si tu no bajas, entonces yo subo- Sonrió amablemente.

- Si tienes la libertad de ir a donde tú quieras ¿Por qué quedarte en un solo sitio como este? -Preguntó de repente, evitando mirarla directamente, la chica no pudo evitar notar con mayor claridad que la vez anterior la máscara que portaba-.

-Fácil- Dijo con tono alegre- Porque quiero hacerlo- Contesto con simpleza viéndolo fijamente.

Y como lo esperaba otra vez pero la desilusionó, no hubo respuesta..

-Vuelves a ser mal educado, amigo Deuteros- Murmuro mirando hacia abajo.

- ... Solo eh hablado normalmente con una persona en toda mi vida.

-Pues ve contando a la segunda, porque no te libraras tan fácilmente de mí...- Susurro con una sonrisita- ¿Quién es esa persona?

- Ya la viste hoy.

-Tu... ¿Hermano gemelo?- Pregunto sorprendida recordando al hombre idéntico a el que tenia la armadura dorada que vio cuando salía de la sala del patriarca- Claro, como no lo pensé antes...

- Es bastante difícil darse cuenta.

-Nah, solo para una despistada como yo que no se da cuenta del parecido- Se encogió de hombros- Y mira que hay que ser bastante despistado para no verlo.

- ¿Para que vinieron ustedes dos aquí? -Pregunto de repente, cambiando el tema de golpe y sopetón-.

-¿Uhm?- Exclamo pensando si de verdad podría decirle o no- Pues... Asuntos de familia...

- ¿Realmente son familia?

-Deberías dejar de hacer preguntas al azar, podrías encontrarte con algo que no te guste- Contesto con dureza y frunció el ceño.

- Hay esta la segunda cosa que me dice que eres un libro abierto -Suspiro- Cuando dices algo que no te gusta de un tema y no de una persona, tu s bazos se vuelven rígidos y tus pupilas se dilatan, ¿Tan malo es?

-Depende del punto de vista...

- No me refiero a tus "asuntos de familia"

-¿De qué hablas entonces?- Pregunto desviando la Mirada

- ¿Tan malo es lo que te agobia que estas empeñada en ver la "felicidad" de las personas? -Pregunto y eso la sorprendió-.

-Yo... Solo quiero evitar que las personas lleguen al punto en el que yo me encuentro...- Murmuro y bajo la vista.

- Tú me dijiste que había una "flor" no es así? Si dices que no quieres que lleguen a tu punto, suena como si tú no tuvieras nada, ni un brote, ni algo marchitado, suena como si no tuvieras ni una semilla.

Y esta vez, fue ella la que no contesto.

- Y he aquí el tercer punto, el cual es opuesto a tu expresión de ahora -Esta vez la miro de reojo- Cuando sonríes, te preocupas por mostrar mucho tus dientes por raro que suene, mientras más grande la sonrisa mas "feliz" te sientes, realmente ¿Eso está bien?

-No lo sé, dime tú.

- Sabes que no hay respuesta para eso.

-Si no hay respuesta y lo sabes, entonces, ¿Para qué lo preguntas?

- Para todo hay una respuesta, solo que puedes no estar buscando en el sitio adecuado, pero antes de eso deberías revisar la sinceridad ¿Realmente no lo sabes... O simplemente te obligaste a olvidarlo?

-Deuteros- Lo miro con lagrimas en los ojos- Es realmente horrible que te obliguen a ser algo que no eres ¿Lo sabes, no?

- No lo sé, dime tu -Aunque no pudiera verlo, ella sabía que estaba sonriendo-.

-Sabes que no hay respuesta para eso- Lo imito con una sonrisita en los labios.

- Si es horrible que te obliguen a ser algo que no eres, entonces ¿Por qué estas dejando que las lagrimas te conviertan en una debilucha? -Se burlo-.

-Porque después de luchar toda tu vida contra ello a veces lo único que quieres es un descanso, por más corto que sea el tiempo- Sonrió con lagrimas recorriendo su rostro. Pero esta vez era diferente, era una sonrisa sincera.

- Ahhh, con que a eso te refieras -Su tono parecía sorprendido-.

-Eres un tonto- Sonrió y lo empujo levemente por el hombro.

- Pero es que te digo... Por un momento pensé haber visto una flor en tu pecho -Se froto los ojos- Ah, me estoy volviendo loco.

Ella lo miro realmente extrañada. Volvió la vista al frente y empalideció, luego, se sonrojo a más no poder.

-¿Ah?

-Hay Dios mío... Esto no puede ser...- Murmuro lo suficientemente bajo como para que el no la escuchara.

- Ahhh, pero ya no la veo, te lo juro, no me estoy volviendo loco -Trato de "arreglar" lo que él creía estaba mal- ¿Ah? ¿Por qué estas roja?

-Ah, no es p-por na-nada, si, tranquilo, no es nada- Negó con las manos pegándose contra el tronco del árbol- Estoy bien- Sonrió sinceramente aun con un ligero sonrojo cubriéndole las mejillas.

- ¿No tendrás fiebre?

-... No lo creo.

- Pero si estas roja -Acercó su mano a su rostro-.

El solo contacto le erizo los vellos de la espalda.

-Te digo que no es nada... Estoy bien- Trago en seco.

- No lo pareces

-Ah, ya sabes lo que dicen... Nunca juzgues a un libro... Por su portada- Murmuro entrecortadamente. En serio que quería irse de allí, pero algo se lo impedía, y lo más frustrante: No sabía que era ese algo.


	5. Chapter 5

-Galadriel... Ve a por Anneshka, necesitamos hablar con ella- Ordeno una voz femenina, melodiosa, en la gran sala completamente negra. Varias figuras se podían ver sobre plataformas esparcidas por todo el lugar, alumbradas tenuemente por luces que apenas dejaban ver sus siluetas. La que estaba alumbrada por una luz morada fue la que hablo- Es importante.

-Si, como usted ordene, Gran Reina- Asintió arrodillándose la figura que se veía alumbrada por la luz que parecía ser gris.

Rato después, se podían escuchar a lo lejos los pasos, pesados por las botas negras, de aquella solicitada. Entro tranquilamente a su lugar en una de las plataformas más altas, y una suave luz carmesí alumbro su silueta.

-¿Me ha llamado, Gran Reina?- Pregunto con voz potente y seria- Según me informaron, es urgente, ¿Que es lo que desea usted?... Abuela.

-Nuevamente el planeta de la dimensión Tierra se ve en peligro... Se necesitan de más Guerreros para velar por ella, como he visto en mis sueños- Contesto otra voz femenina alumbrada por una luz naranja.

-Pero si ya hay 2 de los Guerreros de mayor rango. ¿Cómo es posible que aun así se necesite de más Elementales?- Intervino una voz masculina alumbrada por una luz azul clara.

-Aquel planeta, según hemos visto, es uno de los lugares con mayor desequilibrio. Y, por lo informado, toda una galaxia se perderá de no tomar cartas en el asunto- Contesto otra voz masculina muy parecida a la otra, más grave, cruzada de brazos. La luz era azul oscuro.

-Ya veo... Así que el asunto es crítico- Murmuro Anneshka analizando la situación- Solo díganme a donde ir. Partiré de inmediato.

-A la catedral del bosque. Italia- Informo una voz masculina que infundía respeto. Su luz, era blanca.

-Deberás de quedarte allí hasta un nuevo aviso- Esta vez hablo la primera voz, alumbrada por la luz morada.

-Nosotros estaremos al tanto de lo que te suceda. Habla con los dioses Hypnos y Thanatos, ellos están a cargo de aquel lugar- Ordeno la de luz naranja.

-Sera como ustedes lo deseen...- Murmuro- Grandes Reyes. Majestades- Se arrodillo y con una media vuelta, sacudió su largo cabello amarrado en una cola y desapareció en la oscuridad de la sala.

.-SANTUARIO, GRECIA -.

- Nuestras fuerzas necesitan se organizadas, solo deben de ponerse alrededor del santuario si no también alrededor de Rodorio y los limites serán hasta la isla del curandero, necesitamos proteger a toda esas personas de cualquier posible ataque del ejército de Hades -Sasha-Athena miro a sus caballeros al tiempo que decía eso- Espero que todos tengan claro sus puestos de defensa.

- Si, Athena -Respondieron todos al unisonó-.

- Me alegro -Sonrió con calma- Doy por terminada la reunión de este día, por favor regresen a sus casas.

- Ano... Athena-sama -Pero Regulus de leo hizo una intervención y todos se pusieron atentos ya sabían lo que preguntaría, y ellos también quería esas respuesta- ¿Puedo preguntarle algo]?

- Adelante, Regulus.

- Eso sobre, nuestras invitadas -Comenzó con calma- Ellas son diferentes... de los humanos normales, y también de nosotros.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? -Sasha sonrió un poco, ya se esperaba esto- Tus sentidos son los más afinados, por favor explícame ese sentimiento.

- Realmente no sé cómo explicarlo, pero si puedo comprarlo con algo lo compararía con el viento -Empezó- Puedes notarlo, y parece inofensivo, pero tengo el presentimiento que en cualquier momento se volverán un huracán capaz de todo... O algo así.

- Así que te has dado cuenta -Suspiro la joven-.

- ¿A qué se refiere?

-De que, en efecto, no son humanas. Ni mucho menos como ustedes- Sonrió tranquilizadoramente- Son Guerreras Elementales

- ¿Guerreras elementales? -Repitió Kardia- No me suena ni el nombre.

-No te suena, porque solo los Dioses tenemos el conocimiento de ellos- Explico calmadamente- Son una raza que va mucho más allá de lo que cualquiera de nosotros podemos imaginar. Ellos están para proteger el equilibrio de ambos lados de la balanza en todos los planetas y dimensiones. Son la máxima autoridad en todo el universo. Ellos dan vida, así como también pueden quitarla. Y por supuesto, al ser Guerreros, están dotados de poderes sobrenaturales que van fuera de lo que cualquier persona, o alguna otra raza pudiera imaginar. Sin embargo, nosotros somos la raza que más se asemeja a ellos.

- Espere un momento -Exclamó Regulus- ¿Poderes sobrenaturales? ¿Qué tipo de poderes?

-Pues, como su nombre lo explica, pueden controlar los elementos. Es el poder básico de todo ser como ellos. No obstante, controlan solo uno y suelen ir a batallas en parejas con los cuales se sincronice su elemento. Y sin embargo, a veces se dan casos especiales. Solo una vez cada 1000 años nace un Guerrero Elemental que es capaz de controlar los 4 elementos. Los poderes varían según las personalidades también. Hay quienes ven el futuro, hablan con el bosque, pueden ver las probabilidades de muerte de cualquier ser vivo. Hay casos en los que hasta hay algunos que controlan la sangre- Explico con una sonrisa calmada.

- ¿Y esas dos en especial?

-Aun no se qué poder poseen- Sonrió ladeando la cabeza- Pero según lo que me dijeron... Creo que Luka puede ver la felicidad de las personas, aunado al hecho de que controla el aire. Y Yueres... De ella aun no sé nada- Parpadeo dos veces.

- ¿Nada? -Repitió Regulus- ¿Ni su poder? ¿Está completamente segura? ¿No tiene ni una pista? -Su tono sonaba como el de un niño pequeño tratando de convencer a su madre de algo-.

-Nada de nada- Negó con la cabeza- Supongo que lo veremos con el tiempo.

- Si, supongo que lo verán con el tiempo -Comento Yueres recostada contra la pared que estaba al lado de la puerta-.

-Ah, olvide mencionar que tienen oído, vista y olfato más agudo que cualquier ser vivo en el universo...- Murmuro Sasha/Athena rascándose la mejilla.

- Parece que está muy bien informada sobre nosotros -Comento la muchacha rascándose la nuca- Tengo que hablar con usted -La miro de reojo-.

-Claro...- Asintió y miro a los caballeros- Si nos disculpan- Dijo con tono simpático. Los hombres asintieron y se fueron de la sala dejando a las dos muchachas a solas.

- Solo por curiosidad, ¿Realmente no sabe nada de mí?

-Pues... Realmente, solo puedo percibir que eres de verdad poderosa. Pero fuera de eso, nada- Sonrió amablemente.

- ... no realmente -Murmuro para sí- Fuera de esto, tengo algo que informarle.

-¿Que sucede?

- Por órdenes directas de las cabezas de mi familia -Comenzó- Yo, Yueres, auto-nombrada "iris zero", ayudare en la llamada guerra santa a los caballeros de Athena y su diosa, mi prima, Luka, aún no ha recibido órdenes exactas pero puedo decirle esto... Ella no será la última de mi familia que venga a este lugar.

La diosa la miro con los ojos muy abiertos. Y solo se escucho silencio.

- No impartiremos ningún castigo -Trato de tranquilizar- Por lo menos no yo, y no mi prima ya la he convencido de eso... Pero si me peleo con alguno de sus caballeros es porque ellos se lo buscaron -Advirtió Rascándose la nuca, eso hizo que la diosa se riera un poco-.

-Bueno, si es por ordenes directas de los mayores de tu familia... Serán bienvenidos cuantos Guerreros tengan que ser enviados aquí- Sonrió ampliamente.

- Lamentara haber dicho eso -Murmuro bajito-.

.-CATEDRAL DEL BOSQUE, ITALIA-.

Era uno de esos días en los que todo es aburrido, en la catedral del bosque, los espectros iban de un lado a otro y hablaban entre ellos buscando entretenerse.

Hacia unos días Pandora les había ordenado que se reunieran allí y pues, ellos como buenos perritos falderos, se vieron en todo el deber y obligación de acatar las órdenes de la morena mujer.

Como de costumbre, Hypnos y Thanatos estaban sentados, cada uno a cada lado de una mesa en el jardín, jugando entretenidamente una partida de ajedrez.

Y el día habría seguido igual de aburrido de no haber sido por un repentino acontecimiento que alerto a todo el mundo ahí.

De un momento a otro, una brecha se comenzó a abrir en la mitad de la catedral, rompiendo con la imagen de la realidad y dando paso a una especie de abertura negra de la cual salió una muchacha, con el cabello recogido en una cola y varias vueltas, le llegaba a los talones. Piel blanca y ojos azules con destellos purpura. Estos eran duros y su rostro completamente serio.

Su cosmos, era tan hostil y violento que los espectros se vieron obligados a reunirse todos allí mismo para evitar alguna catástrofe. Cosa que como de costumbre, no pudieron evitar.

La muchacha esbozo una media sonrisa que nadie noto, y con un movimiento de manos, provoco una onda expansiva de fuego que los mandó a volar a todos. Sin más ni más, empezó a caminar por los pasillos de la construcción. Siguiendo un cosmos en específico.

Caminaba decidida y sin dar paso a dudas. Repitiendo el mismo procedimiento del principio con todos los espectros que intentaban detenerla.

Ya casi al final del camino, se topo con una mujer de largos cabellos negros: Pandora. Y con el ultimo de los espectros que la veía desafiante y molesto. Su cabello desordenado y sus ojos violetas la veían con bastante molestia. La ojiazul ni siquiera reparo en la mujer y vio fijamente al hombre. Sonrió de medio lado imperceptiblemente. Alzo una ceja desafiante.

-Oh, alguien igual a mí. Que dilema...- Dijo con voz neutra. Y antes de que nadie hiciera nada, movió las manos hacia adelante y la onda expansiva los golpeo a ambos, dejándolos casi inconscientes contra la pared. Rodo los ojos, y con paso decidido, entro al jardín como si estuviera paseando por su castillo.

La muchacha camino directamente hasta la mesa en donde estaban los dos hombres exactamente iguales. Llego hasta estar frente a ellos y puso las manos sobre el tablero. Los vio con ojos y rostro inexpresivos. Los hombres le devolvieron la mirada intensa.

-¿Quién eres y que crees que haces?- Interrogo Thanatos con voz grave viéndola de manera afilada.

-Mi nombre es lo de menos. Soy una Guerrera Elemental. La hija de los reyes, la princesa de mi raza. He venido aquí por órdenes de los Grandes Reyes. Hay problemas que resolver- Contesto y explico con voz neutral. Hypnos y Thanatos se miraron sorprendidos y sonrieron.

-Guerreros Elementales ¿Eh?...

-Tal parece que esto se pondrá interesante...- Murmuro Hypnos secundando a su hermano.


	6. Chapter 6

Y ahí estaba él.

Sentado de lo más tranquilo en un sillón de una habitación, en sus manos descansaba un libro abierto el cual estaba siendo leído por él. Pero cuando le quitaron el objeto de las manos, supo que su poca tranquilidad había acabado en ese momento.

-Tu- Espeto de lo más normal con su rostro de póker- Me pareces de lo más interesante

- ¿Ah?

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Pregunto como si hablara con alguien que conociera de toda la vida, por mas contradictorio que suene. Se sentó a su lado y se cruzo de piernas. Toda una princesa.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? -Espeto frunciendo el ceño-.

-Es de tontos contestar una pregunta con otra...- Dijo distraídamente hojeando el libro como quien no quiere la cosa.

- Es de estúpidos no saber cómo tratar a la gente -Le regreso, ella lo miro de reojo-.

-¿No saber cómo tratarla? Te estoy tratando como trato a todo el mundo ¿O qué?- Seguido de esto, dejo el libro a un lado y se le monto encima- ¿Quieres que te trate así?- Le susurro seductoramente al oído. Sintió como el hombre tembló debajo de ella y se quito. Volvió a sentarse a su lado con las piernas cruzadas, y como si nada hubiese pasado, continuo hojeando el libro.

- Que persona tan rara -Musito levantándose, con la intención de irse-.

-No soy rara- Espeto cuando él estuvo de espaldas a ella- Es solo que tu eres muy normal como para entenderme- Se levanto con gracia y lo siguió- Aun no me has dicho tu nombre.

- Y tú tampoco -Le recordó aun con el ceño fruncido-.

-Sí, pero yo te lo pregunte primero- Se puso frente a él, bloqueándole el paso- Me contestas, te contesto, así funciona.

- Kagaho de Bennu.

-Anneshka Darkness.

- Hasta nunca -La esquivo y camino hacia la puerta-.

-Nunca digas nunca- Murmuro y en un haz de sombras desapareció y reapareció frente a él de nuevo- Te lo dije, eres muy interesante. No te libraras de mi así como así- Dijo mirándolo con una media sonrisa viendo sus alas que estaban naranja. Rio en su mente, amaba poner a la gente de mal humor.

- Yo seré interesante -Empezó- Pero tú eres anormal.

-Ah, ah- Negó con la cabeza- Estas equivocado en eso. Las personas "interesantes" son "interesantes" porque, precisamente, no son como los demás. Lo que tu denominas como alguien "anormal"- Explico acercando su rostro al contrario.

- ¿Entonces quieres que te diga que eres normal? -Espeto sin inmutarse-.

-Pero si acabas de decir que soy anormal. Te estás contradiciendo feamente querido- Espeto ella sarcásticamente.

- Lo que es normal y lo que es anormal a mi no me importa, como tampoco me importa lo que tú me digas -Trato de esquivarla una vez más-.

-No finjas como que no te importa- Espeto volviendo a bloquearlo- Si en realidad no lo hiciera, hace ya bastante tiempo habrías hecho algo para que te dejara en paz. Y advierto, no estoy especificando. Simplemente habrías hecho algo- Le aclaro mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

- Dime de una vez, ¿Que es lo que quieres conmigo?

-Cualquier cosa- Murmuro y eso lo sorprendió- Ya te dije. Eres interesante. Y no pienso dejarte ir tan fácilmente.

- Busca a otra persona -Y se dio la vuelta, sorprendiéndola cuando se sentó en el sillón

-No lo creo- Se encogió de hombros y fue al lugar donde estaba el. Apoyándose esta vez en el espaldar- De esa pila de hombres inútiles, tú fuiste el único que llamo mi atención- Dijo despreocupadamente.

- ¿Mas o menos por qué?

-Quien sabe- Contesto en un murmullo- Tu cabello, tu piel... Tus ojos tal ves... No sé, solo sé que me interesas lo suficiente como para fastidiarte durante el tiempo que este aquí- Sonrió felinamente y apoyo la barbilla en sus manos.

- ¿Y se puede saber durante cuánto tiempo estarás?

-Hasta que lo mande la reina...- Suspiro rodando los ojos. Levanto su barbilla y se sentó en el suelo, frente al hombre.

- Tengo la impresión de que no eres el tipo de persona que se deja mandar -Bufo-.

-Tienes la impresión correcta- Sonrió de medio lado- Y yo tengo la impresión de que no eres el tipo de personas que se la pasan sonriendo.

- Eso. No. Te interesa.

-Ah, me interesa más de lo que piensas- Susurro para sí viendo como las alas cambiaban de naranja a negro.

- ¿Que tanto ves a mi espalda? -Inquirió-.

-Las alas- Entrecerró los ojos al ver que cambiaban de negro a gris, y luego tenían matices naranja de nuevo- Eres muy temperamental, ¿Lo sabías?

- No eres nadie para decírmelo.

-Claro...- Murmuro en un Suspiro rodando los ojos al ver que ahora eran violetas- ¿Estas molesto por algo? Es decir ¿Dije algo que no debía?- Pregunto sarcástica.

- ¿Por qué no te callas un rato?

-¿Por qué no ME callas un rato?- Recalco la palabra "me" alzando una ceja.

- No gracias, no quiero involucrarme más contigo -Se recostó aun mas- ¿Que acaso no tienes otra cosa que hacer?

-Hay, que Lindo de tu parte. Interesándote por mis derechos y deberes- Le dijo con una sonrisita acostándose de medio lado en el suelo.

- ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza al nacer o algo?

-Yo solo comento lo que me parece escuchar...- Se encogió de hombros.

- Tu misma lo has dicho, lo que te PARECE escuchar

-Hay, que malo eres. Así no se trata a una dama- Refuto y medio frunció el ceño- Eres un mal educado.

- Como si me importara

-Como si me importara a mi si te caigo bien o no- Devolvió con una sonrisa felina- ¿Ves? Nos vamos entendiendo.

- Cada segundo que pasa estoy más convencido de que estás loca.

-Con el tiempo te acostumbraras- Le dijo despreocupada- Soy una cajita de sorpresas, según mis amigos.

- Con que una caja de sorpresas...

Ella le sonrió sinceramente y se volvió a sentar.

-Y dime...- Dijo parándose del suelo y sentándose de nuevo en el mueble. Cruzo las piernas- ¿Por qué piensas que estoy loca?- Pregunto de la nada.

- Porque actúas como una

-Actúo como actuaria yo. Por ejemplo, podría decirte que no tienes emociones. Pero sería mentira, porque si las tienes. Todos las tenemos, es lo mismo que con la locura- Explico con voz calmada- Todos tenemos algo de locura. El asunto es saber usarla de buena manera.

- ¿Y tú?

-¿Yo?

- ¿Tu como la usas?

-La uso como creo conveniente usarla- Murmuro la respuesta y se sentó en posición de loto con una sonrisa en el rosto- No sé que tienes, pero me inspiras confianza. Normalmente no actuaria así con cualquier persona que acabe de conocer, por muy interesante que me parezca.

- Y otra vez la palabra interesante.

-¿Que tienes contra ella?- Lo miro de reojo divertida.

- Que me crispa los nervios.

-Bueno, usemos otra- Se encogió de hombros- "Anormal" ¿Te parece?- Se rio un poco.

- Esa es peor.

-Dime tu una entonces.

-... ¿Racional?

-Ah, claro. Racional- Dijo sarcásticamente como si estuviera hablando con alguien al otro lado.

- ¿Tienes algo en contra de eso?

-No, nada- Negó con la cabeza con tono divertido- Yo solo digo- Se encogió de hombros.

- Y tu no serías anormal -Comentó- Serías "rara"

-¿En el buen o el mal sentido?- Alzo una ceja.

- Figúratelo.

-No puedo- Se encogió de hombros y estiro las piernas- Si te lo pregunto es por algo ¿No crees?

- Entonces te quedas sin respuesta.

-Eso sería realmente triste- Murmuro con tono dramático- Pero es que aun no sé cómo piensas. No quiero adelantarme a los hechos.

- Así que eres insegura -Se burlo-.

-... ¿Insegura?- Pregunto sorprendida volteando el rostro viéndolo de frente- Claro, claro, como tú digas. El día de mañana cuando me digas algo extraño y yo piense que seamos pareja no me culpes, que tú fuiste el que se quejo de mi "inseguridad"- Dijo sarcástica viéndolo de cerca.

- Si, estas totalmente loca

-A mucha honra- Contesto decidida- ¿Algo interesante que quieras contarme? ¿Algún acontecimiento extraño y fuera de normalidad en tu vida?- Pregunto de la nada y el la miro con el ceño fruncido.

-Una loca de cabello negro que se empeño a estar conmigo.

-Admite que te alegro que me empeñara estar contigo- Sonrió radiantemente- Además, tu tampoco lo impediste.

- Porque aunque lo tratara no haría efecto en ti

-¿Y tú que sabes? Si me hubieras dicho algo, o me hubieses demostrado que no eres tan... Raro, tal vez no estuviéramos aquí hablando- Se encogió de hombros.

- Yo no te demostré nada, tu sola sacaste conclusiones.

-Y tú pudiste haber demostrado que eran erróneas- Contradijo- ¿Ves? No tienes excusa. Si querías que estuviera contigo, admítelo.

- Piensa lo que quieras.

-Por supuesto...- Se levanto y comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta- Voy a... Vaguear por ahí. Al rato nos vemos- Se despidió con un ademan de manos y a paso tranquilo.

- Piérdete en el camino

-Eres un amor- Le lanzo un beso desde la puerta.

- ... Que mujer tan rara.


	7. Chapter 7

- Pelea conmigo -Propuso Regulus de leo con cara seria-.

- No - Respondió con la misma cara Yueres-.

- ¿Por qué no? -Exclamo casi haciendo un puchero, atrayendo más de una de las miradas de los aprendices presentes en el lugar-.

- No me gusta pelear -Fue su simple respuestas, volviendo a cerrar los ojos mientras se recostaba aún más en el árbol-.

- ¡Entonces muéstrame tu poder!

- Eso menos.

- ¡No seas mala!

- No quiero.

- ¡Por favor!

- No

- ¡Pero -Ya se le estaban acabando las palabras que tenía planeado decirle en caso de cualquier negación- ¡Ah! ¡Solo un momento! ¡Te lo suplico!

- ¿Para qué quieres verlo? -Inquirió abriendo un ojo para verlo-.

- Athena-sama dijo que sus poderes estaban muy por encima de los humanos, quiero verlo para tratar de superarlo.

- Pídele a Lu-nee que te lo muestre.

- ¡NO la puedo encontrar! ¡Además de que Athena-sama no s dijo cual era su poder, pero no sabe cuál es el tuyo!

- Encuentra a otra persona.

- ¡Tenma! ¡Ayúdame con ella! -Llamo dándose la vuelta y mirando al muchacho, el cual salió corriendo al instante- ¡Cobarde!

- Ah, tengo hambre -Murmuro la muchacha parándose del tronco y dirigiéndose escaleras arriba-.

- ¡Espera! -Grito el leo siguiéndola-.

Luka camino con parsimonia por entre los árboles. Siguió su camino sin prisa hasta llegar al claro que había encontrado aquel día hacia 2 semanas.

El mismo claro al que había ido todos los días, sin falta, desde que ella había conocido a Deuteros.

Sonrió recordando las entretenidas conversaciones que tenían. Aunque en su mayoría fueran más o menos monólogos, pues ella era la que mayormente hablaba, sabiendo que él estaba allí. Pero aun así, el hombre solo prefería callar, y verla desde las sombras.

Se sentó en el mismo árbol de siempre. Espero la misma cantidad de tiempo de siempre. Y cerró los ojos soltando una risita cuando sintió, desde el mismo lugar de siempre la mirada fija del peli azul sobre ella.

-Ni un segundo mas, ni un segundo menos Deuteros- Sonrió hablando para que el la escuchara- Como siempre.

- ¿Hago mal de esta forma?

-Yo no lo creo así. Pero si tu lo crees, ya es otra cosa...

- Tú y tu control psicológico.

-Mira el lado bueno, ya no te dejas controlar como los primeros días- Volteo el rostro enseñando el perfil- Aprendes rápido

-Más de lo que debería...

-Te noto mucho mas hablador hoy- Lo miro de reojo- ¿Algo que desees saber?

- Algo quieres decirme -Dijo de la nada-.

-Sigues siendo muy perceptivo- Bajo la mirada y se levanto, repitiendo el mismo proceso diario, subió al árbol y se sentó junto a él- ¿Sabes lo que soy no?- Sonrió radiante.

- No

-¿Sabes de los Guerreros Elementales?

- No -Rio un poco ante su propia respuesta-.

-Somos una raza que se encarga de velar por el equilibrio de todas las dimensiones existentes. Somos superiores a cualquier Dios que haya en otro planeta o dimensión. Llevamos sobre nuestros hombros la responsabilidad de la supervivencia de todos los seres vivos existentes- Explico jugando con la corteza del árbol.

- ¿Supervivencia?

-Sip- Asintió balanceando las piernas- Gracias a nosotros existe algo tan complejo como la vida. Claro está que una vez que es entregada a las almas es deber de ellas mantenerla, pero a veces, el mal y el bien se confrontan. Ahí es cuando entramos nosotros. Para cuidar que el mal no triunfe sobre el bien, y que al contrario, haya un perfecto equilibrio en todo- Sonrió de medio lado.

- ¿Nosotros?

-Nosotros- Aseguro- Yo soy la Guerrera Elemental, Luka Akimoto. Mi elemento predeterminado es el aire y me encargo de cuidar y proteger la emoción de felicidad en los humanos y otros seres vivos- Explico sorprendiendo al otro.

- ¿Y ella?

-Ella es... Un caso especial. Ya me entenderás.

- ¿Y en qué momento? Es que las veo y las veo... Pero no encuentro parecido familiar, ni en el comportamiento ni en la forma de pensar... No veo nada en común.

-Cada uno de nosotros es tan diferente que te sorprenderás en verdad- Asintió segura- Tanto en la forma de pensar, como en los poderes y la diferencia física.

- ¿Cuántos son en total?

-Pues... Contando a los de la rama principal... Somos como...- Estuvo unos segundos sacando cuentas- 36 Guerreros en total, contando a los adultos y Grandes Reyes- Sonrió infantilmente.

- ... ¿36? -Repitió incrédulo- ¿Que no hay secciones o algo que me lo haga más corto?

-Bueno, están los de la primera rama, que vendrían siendo nuestros padres, que son 12 adultos, luego los de la segunda rama, los primogénitos, somos 12. Los de la tercera rama que son los menores, que son... 12 también. Aunque Anneshka y Yueres, que son de la tercera rama son las más cercanas a tomar el trono después de que salga la reina actual.

- ¿Tercera rama? ¿Más cercanas? ¿Anneshka? -Repitió las partes que no comprendía-.

-La tercera rama es la de nuestros hermanos menores- Sonrió en comprensión, ella tampoco había entendido tantas cuentas a la primera- Siempre, hay 2 de las otras generaciones que son las más cercanas a tomar el trono. Aunque siempre son mujeres, nunca entendí porque. Anneshka es la hija menor de la reina, tiene a penas tiernos 17 años- Sonrió recordando el mal temperamento de la muchacha.

- No entiendo -ladeo el rostro- Pero dime algo ¿A qué te referías cuando dijiste que eras la protectora de la felicidad?

-La flor que veo en el pecho de las personas- Explico simplemente- Me muestra el nivel de felicidad de dicho ser vivo. Si están completamente abiertas, significa que son felices. Aunque a veces pueden estar cerradas, ello no significa que la persona no sea feliz, simplemente que no es lo suficientemente feliz como para florecer su botón. Ahora, están los críticos: Los del botón marchito. Son las personas más infelices, y mi deber como protectora de ellos, es hacer que ese botón marchito se vuelva una linda flor, aunque no esté completamente abierta- Rio radiante.

- Ustedes sí que tienen poderes raros -Rio un poco-.

-Todo sea por la protección del universo- Se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Algo más que deba saber para no sorprenderme futuramente?

-Nuestro sentido del oído, vista y olfato sobrenatural. Supongo que gracias a eso fue que Yue y yo nos dimos cuenta de ti. Además de que tienes un cosmos bastante fuerte- Alzo una ceja- Somos muuuuuuuy rápidas. Nadie escapa de nosotros- Le guiño un ojo y rio.

- Así que no puedo ocultarte nada -Alzo una ceja-.

-Nah, yo no leo mentes. La que hace eso es Mimi-nee- Sacudió una mano quitándole importancia al asunto- Pero si no tiene nada que ver con la mente, estas total y completamente atrapado- Lo empujo levemente con el hombro riendo.

- Me da miedo conocer al resto de tus "nee-chans" -Murmuro-.

-Te caerán bien... Supongo- Murmuro de vuelta.

- Lo estás diciendo como si fueran a venir para acá.

-Ah, créeme, uno nunca sabe de lo que serán capaces esas locas. Si te aseguro algo, es que nosotras no seremos las ultimas en venir- Aclaro seriamente.

-...Dios nos salve -Suspiro-.

-Que te salve a ti, yo ya estoy acostumbrada al "maltrato diario"- Exagero haciendo el gesto de las comillas con sus dedos.

- ¿Como son el resto?

-Pues, hay varios que son fiesteros. Ejemplo: Alexei, Ciel, Kira y Gou. Otros más son súper serios, ejemplo: Antros, Dark, Giovanni y Anneshka. Y hay otros más que son más normales: Como Kay, Seiren, Akira y otros varios. Rose-nee es muy linda y lo peor es que lo sabe, así que no puede andar sin un espejo por ahí, siempre, te digo, SIEMPRE, esta arreglada, es toda una dama. Yuuki-nee es una revoltosa, parece adolescente rebelde y más bien tiene 20 años.

- ¿En qué descripción entran ustedes?

-¿Nosotras? ¿Quiénes nosotras?

-Ustedes dos

-Creo que Yueres entraría en la de los normales. Es tranquila, pero en el campo de batalla arrasa con todo- Negó con la cabeza- Y yo pues... No sé, ¿Tu qué crees?

- ... ¿En todas?

-¿Todas?- Parpadeo dos veces y se echo a reír tan fuertemente que casi se cae del árbol.

- ¿Qué?

-Es que...- Apenas dijo entre risas limpiándose las lágrimas- Normalmente, los muchachos dirían que soy una odiosa- Siguió riendo ante la extrañeza del otro.

- ¿Diosa? -Inquirió-.

-No, no, diosa no- Negó agarrándose el estomago- Odiosa, que soy muy seria y que ignoro a todo el mundo.

- ¿Te recuerdo quien fue la que insistió en que no la ignorara?

-¿Y yo que te puedo decir?- Levanto las manos- En mi defensa, alego que tu flor estaba marchita- Señalo su pecho- Y me pareciste simpático- Sonrió para él.

- Seguiré diciendo que eres rara hasta que me muera

Ella solo volvió a sonreír y soltó otra carcajada. Parecía que el comentario de su forma de ser no se le borraría de la mente en bastante tiempo...


	8. Chapter 8

Era un día más, normal para ellos, en los que el tiempo transcurría solo con entrenar.

El sol les pegaba de lleno y ellos con sus armas y también físicamente se turnaban para luchar unos contra otros, para mejorar esos pequeños detalles que nadie nota pero que son vitales.

La muchacha de cabello verde corrió casi sobre las paredes de roca esquivando los continuos ataques de su oponente. Salto y cayó sobre una roca alta. Posiciono los brazos y en una ráfaga de viento un arco apareció entre ellos. Estiro su brazo derecho y al igual que con el arco una flecha apareció en el. Apunto directo a su enemigo, y justo antes de que el lanzara otro ataque ella lanzo la certera flecha, que le rozo las costillas, solo eso era suficiente para saber que se daba por terminado el encuentro.

Bajo el arma, miro con sus ojos esmeraldas pacíficos y amables y bajo de la roca. En el momento en el que comenzó a caminar hacia el lugar de observación, uno de los sirvientes de la reina la llamo.

-Señorita Elena Dazai- Ella volteo a ver al muchacho de cabello negro y ojos morados- La reina Cameron solicita su presencia. Dice que es urgente- Dijo el muchacho con una leve reverencia. Ella asintió y camino junto a él rumbo a la sala del trono

Entro con paso calmo y camino hasta estar frente al trono de la mujer. Ella ya sabía que Cameron la llamaría. El bosque se lo había dicho...

-Princesa Elena Dazai reportándose, majestad- Anuncio con voz calmada, melodiosa- ¿Me necesitaba?

-Sí, Elena. Y creo que sabes ya para que te mande a llamar- Dijo la reina. Elena alzo la vista y asintió, Cameron le sonrió cual madre a sus hijos- Que tengas un buen viaje. Te estaré esperando, consejera mía- Le dijo con cariño, y luego de una brillante luz blanca, Elena desapareció de la sala. Cameron Suspiro hondamente- Elena Dazai... Anneshka Darkness... Luka Akimoto... Yueres Asarami... Son mas guerreras de las que hemos mandado juntas alguna vez, cuatro guerreras, dos las más cercanas al trono... Que rumbo tan curioso está tomando todo.

**.-CATEDRAL DEL BOSQUE-.**

-¡Kagaho!- Exclamo la muchacha apareciéndole por detrás al espectro que caminaba de lo más tranquilo por el pasillo- ¿Qué hay de tu vida hombre? Andabas perdido- Reclamo con las manos en la cintura.

- Hace diez minutos saliste corriendo diciéndome "tengo algo importante que hacer" -Le recordó con cara de "no tienes remedio"-.

-Hay, ¿En serio?- Se pregunto a sí misma en un susurro como quien no quiere la cosa- Pues ya lo hice, así que he vuelto a hacerte la vida cuadritos- Lo despeino quien sabe cómo.

- Hai, hai -Dijo en tonito de "ya no me importa porque ha pasado muchas veces"- Pero... ¡Quita la mano de mi cabeza!

En ese momento ella se tenso y abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Esbozo una media sonrisa y salió a toda velocidad a la ventana más cercana que tenia.

-Elena...- Murmuro con felicidad- ¡Elena, has venido!- Grito con alegría; para extrañeza del otro, viendo el destello blanco cruzar el cielo, dirigiéndose a Grecia.

**.-GRECIA-.**

- Hay, estoy aburrida -Se quejo Luka colgándose en una rama con los pies-.

-Tengo la sensación de que si sigues haciendo eso te caerás- Murmuro arrecostado contra la corteza del árbol.

- Lo he estado haciendo desde pequeña, dudo mucho que ahora me pase -Le sonrió-.

-Si tú lo dices...

- Nee, nee, dime algo entreteni -Pero se calló, al mismo tiempo que sonreía y soltaba las piernas de la rama precipitándose hacía el suelo Deuteros no alcanzo ni a moverse para cuando ella estaba parada y corriendo hacia la puerta del santuario- ¡Elena-nee!

**.-Campo de entrenamiento-.**

- No -repitió la muchacha con cara de "no me interesa" rehuyendo al joven león-.

-Por favor- Rogo por enésima vez siguiéndola a todos lados.

- No.

-Por favor

- No

-Yue...

- He dicho que no -Y se volteo a verlo, se quedo un momento mirando fijamente el punto tras de él con ojos sorprendidos y los dejo con la palabra en la boca cuando iba a volver a decir algo-.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo.

Por lo que estaban a su lado no podían verle ni el polvo, literalmente. Pudo llegar a la entrada del santuario l mismo tiempo que Luka, pero ella fue más rápida, corriendo hacía la mujer que estaba sonriéndoles desde el arco de la entrada ella por primera vez en toda su estadía en el santuario sonrió al mismo tiempo que se le colgaba del brazo de la mayor.

- ¡Elena-nee!

Y por alguna razón que nadie comprendía, y tampoco intentaban comprender, frente a ellos estaba OTRA MÁS de las guerreras elementales, pero esta tenía algo diferente… Era diferente... era...

- Toda una dama -Corto Luka con sus pensamientos cruzada de brazos al lado de ellos-.

- ¿Dama? -Repitió Kardia-.

- ¿Cómo explicarlo yo? -Se rasco la nuca- ¡Ah! ¡Ya se! Es tu versión guerrera elemental -Señalo a Sísifo- Y con más sentido sobre protector -Murmuro esto otro viendo como Yueres seguía pegada del brazo de la joven, peo había notado como la menor había dejado de sonreír apenas habían empezado a subir las doce casa -,

-Chibi Yu, yo también te quiero pero... ¿No crees que ya deberías soltarme?- Le pregunto con una sonrisa la de ojos esmeralda dándole palmadas a la cabeza de la menor.

- No quiero -Fue su simple respuesta, aferrándose más, el caballero de leo no pudo evitar hacer un comentario-.

-Va otra, esperemos que esta sea más normal- Le murmuro muy bajito al oído de Dohko que asintió en comprensión.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?-Inquirió Luka mirándolo de reojo- ¿Que acaso ni Yue ni yo somos normales?

-No es eso es que... Bueno... Ustedes son... Este...- Intento contestar pero de los nervios no pudo.

- Nha, hasta yo lo sé así que no te preocupes -Le resto importancia-.

-Querida, ¿Cómo te ha ido?- Le pregunto la mayor volteando a ver de reojo a Luka.

- Bien -Sonrió ampliamente- Este lugar es mucho más interesante de lo que creí nee-chan, con Yue ha sido muy divertido, es una de las pocas veces que la he tenido como compañera.

-Me alegro mucho por ustedes aunque... ¿No saben a dónde mandaron a Ann? Creí haberla visto en el camino así que aquí no está...- Pregunto viendo el cielo recordando la exclamación de parte de la menor.

- La malagradecida esa no se ha presentado ni a decirnos "hola" -Mascullo entre dientes Yueres-.

-Seguramente no ha podido, no te molestes con ella Yue- Le sonrió tiernamente a la castaña.

- Pero es que es verdad -Inflo un cachete, los caballeros se quedaron pasmados-.

- Con que si tiene más expresiones de las que usa -Murmuro Dohko sorprendido-.

-¿Mas expresiones de las que usa?- Pregunto parpadeando dos veces- Yueres, veo que te has estado divirtiendo jovencita- Regaño como madre a la de ojos rojizos que torció el gesto.

- Para nada -Murmuro mirando para otro lado-.

-¿Segura?- Pregunto riendo con una ceja alzada- Eemm... Tu- Señalo a Degel- Ten cuidado con los escalones, hay uno que está casi roto y puedes caerte- Advirtió mirándolo curiosamente.

- Esta también está loca -Bufo Kardia caminando hacia la escalera- Es imposible que pueda haber un escalón ro- ¡Woa! -Y se cayó-.

- Cuidado te me caes -Se burlo Luka riendo-.

-Les dije que podían caerse...- Murmuro devolviéndose y tomando del brazo a Kardia para ayudarlo a levantarse- ¿Estás bien?

- Hay, todas y cada una de ustedes están locas- Mascullo el santo soltándose y levantándose haciendo una mueca de dolor-.

- Te lo mereces -Luka le saco la lengua-.

-Luka, no hagas eso- Reprocho Elena frunciendo el ceño- ¿Te golpeaste muy fuerte?- Insistió con preocupación.

- No te preocupes por él, es demasiado resistente - Dijo Yue-.

-¿Seguro? Es decir... Ellos son... Ya sabes... Humanos...- Lo último lo murmuro tan bajo que solo Luka y Yue la escucharon.

- Te lo dice porque hemos sido testigos de todas las PALIZAS que el niño le ha dado -Señalo a Regulus con el dedo gordo-.

-Si ustedes lo dicen...- Murmuro insegura. Pero su cara cambio cuando vio a Regulus, los ojos le brillaron- ¡Pero qué niño tan Lindo!- Exclamo abrazando a Regulus que se quedo de piedra.

- ¿¡Verdad que se parece a Yue cuando era pequeña! -Exclamó Luka de repente-.

- ¡YO NO ERA LINDA!

-¡Eras un amor querida!- Exclamo Elena abrazando a Regulus como a un peluche.

- ¡Que no!

- Estoy de acuerdo con ella -Bufó Manigoldo-.

-Hay, quiero un niño como el- Murmuro aun abrazando a Regulus con cara de gato fascinado.

-Están locas, las dos están locas -Murmuro la muchacha más joven dándose la media vuelta y caminando derechito a su habitación, pero Elena la detuvo-.

-¿A dónde vas chibi Yu? Aun tengo que conocer a la diosa de ellos- Soltó a Regulus y recordó señalando a los caballeros con una sonrisa.

- Realmente esa una Sísifo mujer -Murmuro Shion sorprendido-.

-Te lo dije -Sonrió Luka-.

-¿Quien?- Pregunto ladeando la cabeza con inocencia.

- Hay, la familia que se carga uno -Suspiro Yueres otra vez-.

-Luka, ¿Quién es Sísifo? Yo aun no conozco a nadie de aquí- Negó con la cabeza encogiéndose de hombros.

- Ese de ahí que es idéntico al que acabas de abrazar y que apostaría es su hermano mayor o tío -Señalo al nombrado, al cual el corrió una gotita en la cabeza-.

- Mucho gusto -Sonio el hombre-.

-Ah, mucho gusto, me llamo Elena- Se presento formalmente, ante él y ante todos con una sonrisa amable.

- Se los digo ella es la Sísifo mujer -Insistió Luka-.

-Jeje...- Rio con una gota en la sien y rascándose la nuca- Bueno ya, ¿Podría alguien ser tan amable como para llevarme ante su diosa, Athena?- Pidió con un dedo en la barbilla.

- Por aquí nee-chan -Yueres la Jalo del brazo antes de que alguno de los caballeros se ofreciera-.

-Claro...- Elena la siguió por el pasillo mirando todo de manera curiosa- Se parece un poco al castillo... Si quitas el hecho de que no hay puertas por todos lados claro.

- ... ¿Por qué te enviaron? -Pregunto Yueres bajando la mirada, al mismo tiempo que lo susurraba-.

-... La reina estaba preocupada por ustedes... Y me ha mandado a cuidarlas, y claro, para ayudarlas también- Sonrió abrazando a la menor por los hombros.

- Ya veo... Por alguna razón me pareció que mandaba guardianes para que no me escapara -Sonrió de medio lado- Pero ustedes no serian capaces de mentirme ¿cierto? Igual con Ann... Ella siempre vendrá y me dirá las cosas cuando pasen -Sonrió un poco mas-.

-Claro que nunca te mentiríamos pequeña- Puso una mano sobre su cabeza- Eres nuestra consentida- Sonrió maternalmente.

- Aunque no lo aparente -Bromeo-.

-Tú eres única- Siguió la broma con gracia.

- Si... ¡Eh!

-¿Ah? ¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto parpadeando dos veces.

- Si ya hay mujeres aquí... Ellos no serán capaces de venir a vernos… ¿Verdad? -Pregunto con cierto nerviosismo-.

-Ellos, querida, vendrán solo si el caso es extremo, según lo que informaron después de que te fueras- Explico con tono calmado y sereno.

- Es que los conozco demasiado bien, pueden aparecerse en cualquier momento -Mascullo-.

-En tal caso, no creo que sea tan malo. Ellos solo quieren el bien para nosotras- La despeluco un poco sonriendo de manera tranquilizadora.

- Eso es lo que me da miedo -Pensó-.


	9. Chapter 9

Elena apenas venia saliendo de la visita a Sasha/Athena, y la razón por la que no había nadie afuera fue porque estaba lloviendo a cantaros. El cielo estaba oscuro por las nubes y parecía que estuviera anocheciendo.

La mujer observo al frente y vio como una joven niña corría directo a la sala principal. Ya cuando estaba por llegar, pudo "ver" en su mente como un pilar que estaba cerca de ahí se caía sobre ella, y sus reflejos solo le permitieron moverse a una velocidad inhumana para llegar a donde estaba la joven niña, justo a tiempo para empujarla y recibir el impacto del pilar con su cuerpo.

Por supuesto, no significo prácticamente nada para su condición. El pilar simplemente se partió en dos y cayó a los lados de ella. Elena hizo ademan de levantarse pero se sorprendió al sentir algo caliente recorrer su brazo derecho. Siguió el camino con la mirada encontrándose con una cortada hecha con el cemento. Se miro sorprendida. Toco su sangre y suspiro, seguramente era porque estaba en el mundo de los humanos. Negó levemente con la cabeza.

- ¡Ah! -Pudo escuchar al lado de ella una exclamación que significaba que la pequeña se había dado cuenta por fin de lo sucedido- ¡Esta sangrando!

-No te preocupes, estoy bien- Sonrió conciliadoramente tomando su brazo derecho con la mano contraria- Y tú, ¿Estás bien? ¿No estás herida cierto?

- N-no

-Que bueno- Suspiro aliviada- ¿Cómo te llamas pequeña?

- A-Agasha, señorita -Y la muchacha no pudo evitar notar la capa que tenía la joven-.

-Agasha, mucho gusto, soy Elena- Se acerco un poco a ella- Disculpa, no pude evitar notar... Esa capa, ¿Es de algún caballero dorado?

- ¡Ah!- Y se puso toda nerviosa, pero al final, frunció el ceño - Si lo es...

-Ya veo...- Asintió susurrando, y una presencia nueva hizo que pegara un pequeño salto- ¡Sísifo! Digo, señor Sísifo, digo, señor caballero dorado, digo... Hay, mejor me callo- Bajo el rostro con un suspiro.

- Escuche un golpe, ¿Están las dos bien? -Pregunto el caballero acercándose a las dos- Elena-san... Esta sangrando.

- Tenemos que tratarla rápido -Murmuro Agasha-.

-¿Ah? ¡Ah!... No, oigan, en serio, estoy bien... No hay... Problema...- Susurro poniéndose pálida.

- Iré a buscar a alguien -Avisó la niña dándose la media vuelta y entrando a la sala del patriarca-.

-¿Qué? ¡No! En serio estoy bien...- Murmuro apenas- Ah, Sísifo-san... Soy solo... Elena- Se desmayo.

Pero el hombre la atrapo antes de que cayera al piso.

- Puede que sea una de las mayores... Pero sigue siendo parte de esa familia -Rio un poco levantándola en brazos, y caminando hacia las doncellas que se acercaban cerca de Agasha-.

-... ¿Hm?- Elena se levanto, unas horas después, aun mareada y un poco pálida- ¿Que... Paso?

- Veo que ya despiertas -Sonrió Sísifo a su lado-.

- ¡Elena-nee! -Exclamo Yueres seguida por Luka, la primera se arrodillo al lado de su cama y se abrazó a la mano de Elena-.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Le paso algo a alguien?- Pregunto con preocupación medio sentándose en el colchón.

- ¡A ti fue la única que te paso algo Elena-nee! -Exclamo Luka aliviada-.

- Te habías desmayado ¿Lo recuerdas? .Pregunto el caballero-.

-Recuerdo... Que un pilar le iba a caer a Agasha y que yo me interpuse... Y... Creo que me corte el brazo- Murmuro volteando a ver su brazo derecho que estaba vendado- ¿Pero porque se preocupan tanto por mi? No fue nada, en serio- Asintió negando con las manos.

- Nunca te habías desmayado después de una herida -Le recordó Yueres- Lu-nee y yo vamos a ir a hacer algo en el bosque, no te levantes, Sísifo se quedara contigo -Se levanto y la otra asintió tras de la menor-.

-... Si ustedes lo dicen... Solo no se pongan mucho en peligro ¿Si?- Pidió sonriendo de medio lado.

- No vamos a hacer nada -Prometió Luka pegando la cabeza en el hombro de Yueres quien asintió también- Solo vamos... A una excursión.

-Ah, ustedes con sus locas excursiones... Las conozco demasiado bien- Y antes de que pudiera decir algo mas, las otras dos desaparecieron por la puerta- Ellas dos son el dúo dinámico- Apunto con gracia.

- Realmente te preocupas por ellas -Comento el caballero-.

-Es imposible no hacerlo- Se encogió de hombros- Se meten en demasiados problemas.

- No parecen de ese tipo de personas... O por lo menos Yueres, parece muy... Seria para su edad... Aunque a veces desearía que Regulus fuera así -Susurro eso último-.

-¿Y cómo es Regulus?- Pregunto mirándolo de reojo- Yo a veces desearía que se divirtiera mas, igual que Ann. Es decir, no pasan de los 17 y son más serias que una pared...- Susurro soplando el mechón que caía por la mitad de su cara.

- Pero antes habías dicho algo cuando comentamos que si podía expresar mas emociones.

-¿Antes? Recuérdamelo por favor, creo que el desangrado hace que me falle la memoria- Rio con una mano sobre sus labios.

- Cuando te conocimos, ella había inflado los cachetes, y Dohko había dicho "con que si tiene más expresiones" o algo así y tu le dijiste "Con que has estado divirtiéndote" -Cito-.

-Ya... Eso es porque casi nunca sale a misiones... Y cuando lo hace, tampoco es que suela demostrar muchas emociones. Pregunte si se estaba divirtiendo por eso mismo. Es muy raro que haga ese tipo de cosas- Se encogió de hombros.

- Realmente te preocupas por ella -Sonrió- ¿Cuántos años tiene? No debe tener mucho, apuesto a que es hasta menor que Regulus pero de la misma edad que el alumno de Dohko.

-Jóvenes 14 años- Sonrió cerrando los ojos- Esta en la plena flor de la vida...

- Con que realmente es de la misma edad que mi alumno

-¿Regulus? Ese niño es un amor- Recordó sonriendo tiernamente- Parece un muñequito de peluche

- Pareces una madre hablando de sus hijos -Rió un poco-.

-¡Ah!- Murmuro sonrojada- Es casi natural. El instinto materno se me activa con cualquier persona...

- Y ellas realmente te quieren mucho -Comento-.

-No es para tanto- Resto importancia- Apuesto a que tu alumno también te estima bastante.

- ... Solo soy un remplazo, pero con eso me es suficiente

-¿Reemplazo? Oye, todos ocupamos un lugar distinto en los corazones de las personas, nadie, absolutamente nadie, es un reemplazo- Reprocho con el ceño fruncido, luego se dio cuenta de la manera en que le hablo- Lo siento...

- No te preocupes -Sonrió de lado- Pero quiero pensar así, si te digo la verdad. Ese niño a perdido mucho, casi todo, perdió a su padre, a mi hermano mayor, por lo que cuando lo encontré lo tome como si fuera mi hijo, tratando de ser un padre para él, tratando de rellenar ese espacio en su corazón

-Eso es muy noble de tu parte- Sonrió- Pero te digo, debes ocupar un lugar especial en el corazón de ese muchacho. Has sido como un padre para el todo este tiempo.

- Eso espero.

La joven guerrera se levanto de la cama de su habitación para poder ver por la ventana. Suspiro al ver que era ya de tarde en la mañana y salió de la habitación.

-Ah, Regulus -Sonrió ampliamente al ver al muchacho en el pasillo-.

-Buenos días, Elena-san- Sonrió- ¿Cómo se siente el día de hoy?

- Estoy bien-Sonrió- No te preocupes, he pasado por cosas peores

-Me alegro de que se encuentre mejor.

- ¿Quieres preguntarme algo? -Inquirió directamente sonriéndole-.

-¿Ah?- Se sorprendió parpadeando varias veces- Bueno...- Se rasco la nuca- Es sobre... Yueres- Murmuro.

- ¿Chibi-Yue? -Se sorprendió un poco- ¿Me vas a pedir su mano o algo así? -Bromeo-.

-¡No!- Se apresuro a negar pegando un brinco y negando con las manos- Es sobre... Sus poderes.

- Así que ella se ha negado a decírtelo -Adivino- Y Luka tampoco te lo ha dicho -Ante el asentimiento parpadeo dos veces- ¿Para quieres saberlo?

-Me causa curiosidad. Ni siquiera Athena-sama sabe cuáles son sus poderes y quiero saberlo- Se rasco la nuca.

- Ni siquiera Athena -Repitió en un murmullo- Sabes cual mi poder. Especial, ¿Verdad?

-Supongo que por lo que le dijo a Degel el otro día y lo que paso después... ¿Predecir el futuro?- Pregunto con inocencia.

- No Regulus -Negó riendo un poco- Mi poder es predecir accidentes, basándote en eso, ¿Sabes cuál es mi elemento?

-Supongo que seria... Agua, o tierra- Murmuro viendo al techo con una mano e la barbilla

- Tierra -Asintió- A veces, la mayoría de las veces, los poderes se basan en los elementos y personalidad de la persona, cual crees que es... ¿El elemento de Yue? -Escogió sus palabras con calma

-¿Aire?- Pregunto con un signo de interrogación casi dibujado en su rostro- La verdad no sé, es tan diferente de todos los elementos... A menos que sean... ¡Eso es! ¡Sus elementos son todos!- Exclamo con un brillo en sus ojos.

- ... ¿Cuánto tiempo la has estado observando? -Pregunto casi, casi, casi, seriamente-.

-Bueno...- Murmuro bajando la mirada apenado- ¡Le juro que no es mi culpa Elena-san! Yo solo quería saber de sus poderes.

- ¿Que no eres culpable de qué?

-Y-yo...- Murmuro haciendo un puchero y desviando la mirada. Lo habían atrapado con juegos mentales.

- Regulus -Empezó a decir en tono de madre

-Elena-san...

- Respóndeme lo que te pregunte -Pidió-.

-No soy culpable de querer saber en qué se especializa y observarla casi todo el día- Murmuro muy, muy, MUY bajito. Si no fuera por el oído sobrenatural de Elena, jamás lo habría escuchado.

- ¿Todo el día? -Repitió con la boca ligeramente abierta-.

-Casi- Corrigió alzando un dedo.

- ¿Casi todo el día? -Repitió de la misma forma y luego empezó a reír- ¿Y se puede saber que has descubierto en ese tiempo?

-Absoluta y completamente nada-Dijo con tono resignado bajando los hombros.

- ¿Nada? -Rio un poco mas fuerte- ¿Desde hace cuanto la observas? ¡Se le tuvo que haber caído la máscara en algún momento!

-Desde que llego pero no ha mostrado nada...- Murmuro bajito.

- Hay chibi-Yue, ahora sí que te pasaste -Dejo de reír-.

-¿Ah?

- Regulus -Empezó a decir con una sonrisa- Temo decirte que has sido absolutamente engañado por una máscara.

-¿Una máscara? ¿Engañado? No entiendo Elena-san.

- Yue no es como tú crees, ella es-

- ¿Que hacen hablando a mis espaldas? -Pregunto Yueres parándose tras Regulus-.

-E-eh... Nosotros... Bueno...- Intento articular el muchacho escondiéndose detrás de Elena- ¿Elena-san, que hacemos?- Le pregunto al oído, la mayor solo rio.

- Iré con Luka - Se despidió con un mano caminando hacia la salida-.

-¡Elena-san!- Exclamo Regulus viendo como se retiraba de la habitación. Volteo a ver a Yueres "estoy muerto" fue lo que pensó.

- ¿Para qué quieres ver mi poder? -Interrogo la joven-.

-Ya te dije, quiero probarlo y ver si puedo superarlo...- Murmuro quedito.

- Superarlo -Repitió- ¿Sabes cómo se llaman nuestro poderes especiales fuera de los elementos?

-... No

- La palabra que utilizamos para resumirlo es "iris", según la misión que se nos encargo al nacer son nuestro iris, o más bien, según nuestro iris son las misiones que nos encargan en el momento de que llegamos al mundo, el iris se sitúa en los ojos, según cada uno, se puede ver alguna cosa indicatoria de la gente

-¿Y tu iris?

- No tengo -Se cruzo de brazos, pero sus palabras inquietaron a Regulus por alguna razón-.

-¿Y cómo puede ser posible que no tengas? Acabas de decir que todos tienen un iris.

- "Iris de ver la felicidad" -Pronuncio- "Iris de ver accidentes"… Esos son los nombres del iris de Lu-nee y Elena-nee, en cambio, yo soy "iris zero" - Le pasó por un lado y se detuvo ahí- Aquí está tu pregunta: Si soy iris zero, ¿Cual es mi elemento base? -Y se marcho-.

-¿Iris zero? Si no tienes iris...- Murmuro volviendo a pensar la respuesta. Respuesta que ya antes había conseguido.


	10. Chapter 10

-… Y es moreno, tiene los ojos verdes… ¡Alexei es un amor! ¡Lo adoro!- Exclamo Anneshka sentada en un mueble. Más allá, Kagaho leía unos papeles que había encontrado en la biblioteca y se veían interesantes.

-Te lo he dicho de mil maneras, y tú aun no lo entiendes. No me importa nada que tenga que ver contigo o con lo que te pase, métetelo en la cabeza- Le dijo bajando los papeles para ver como la muchacha lo veía con una linda sonrisa. Volvió a subirlos, por tal razón no pudo ver como se descompuso el rostro de la menor.

-Kagaho…- Murmuro parándose, acercándose al otro- ¿En verdad te molesto tanto?- Pregunto de repente colocando una mano en la mejilla contraria. El muchacho se quedo sorprendido ante tal pregunta.

-¿Qué?

-Que si de verdad te molesto tanto…- Lo miro a los ojos- Dímelo… Mas que sea una palabra, solo eso me basta para saber que ya no quieres que yo este contigo. Y yo hare lo que tú quieras que haga- Le dijo mirándolo fijamente. Kagaho lo pensó. La muchacha últimamente lo seguía a todos lados, fastidiándolo y quitándole los únicos momentos de paz que podría tener. Entre abrió los labios y pronuncio una sola palabra.

-Vete- Pronuncio. Ann intento sonreír pero no lo logro, bajo la cara y cerró los ojos. Volvió a levantar la vista y sus ojos eran duros, serios. Quito la mano de su mejilla y se alejo.

-Sera como tú quieras que sea- Dijo con tono frio y, acto seguido, se dio media vuelta y desapareció de la habitación.

-¿Y ustedes?- Pregunto Cameron sentada en su trono, junto a ella, Zack observaba todo con cuidado, en el trono principal- ¿Quienes creen que deban ser los siguientes en ir?

-La situación ya es crítica. Tenemos que enviar a los muchachos- Intervino la de cabello negro hasta la cintura- Tu misma lo dijiste.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Yui- Concordó una rubia- Según tu visión, si no hacemos algo ahora, el planeta completo será destruido. Y ni siquiera los Guerreros sobrevivirán.

-No me arriesgare a perder a un hijo mío- Salto el que era idéntico a Cameron- Hermana, hay que hacer algo. Enviemos a Antros y Dark.

-No, ellos no serian los indicados- Intervino el de cabello blanco y ojos rojos- Podríamos mandar a Arianna y Gou.

-No, ellas no son las indicadas para esto...- Interrumpió con voz grave Zack- Según la visión de Cameron, deberán ir una chica y un chico...

-Pues entonces manden a Antros y a Dark- Eruka concordó con Camelot.

-Yo pienso que Hikaru y Giovanni son los indicados- Expreso Yui con seriedad.

-No, no pueden ser ellos... Anneshka ya está en aquel mundo ¿Lo recuerdan?- Expreso Camelot leyendo los pensamientos de su hermana- Entonces el muchacho indicado seria Alexei.

-¿Alexei? ¿Estás loco? Ni siquiera ha terminado su entrenamiento- Negó rotundamente Elieser- Antros o Ciel, ellos tienen que ir.

-No Elieser, Camelot está en lo correcto... Alexei y Mimi, ellos serán los siguientes- Interrumpió Cameron seriamente.

-¿Mimi?- La exclamación unísona de las cabezas principales de la familia la hizo ponerse más seria.

-Sí. Mimi y Alexei serán los siguientes, punto y final. Manden a llamarlos, se irán ahora mismo- Puntualizo con liderazgo.

Los demás no pudieron hacer nada más que asentir.

Deuteros cerró los ojos mientras se recostaba en el mismo árbol de siempre, en la misma posición de todos los días. Estaba extrañado, lo admitía. Luka siempre llagaba primero que él pero hoy ella no estaba. No fue hasta que escucho un ruido frente a él que supo que alguien estaba ahí.

- Te tardaste -Fue lo único que dijo, saltando inmediatamente a conclusiones sin siquiera abrir los ojos-.

- Me impresiona que Lu-nee sea puntual contigo.

Y abrió los ojos encontrándose a Yueres.

Instintivamente trato de huir pero por alguna razón, el cuerpo lo tenía paralizado.

- Lu-nee está dormida, se quedo toda la noche despierta fastidiándome, no se despertara hasta tarde -Explico- No he venido en su lugar ni nada por el estilo, solo quería preguntarte algo.

Y él se mantuvo callado.

- Necesito que me digas si Lu-nee te ha contado algo sobre alguna misión.

- ... Ella…. No ha dicho nada -Y se golpeo la cabeza mentalmente por responderle-.

- Así que realmente no sabe -Murmuro y suspiro- Que estupidez, me estoy volviendo paranoica, que el gato ese sobrealimentado me este siguiendo a cada rato me está friendo los sesos -Puso una mano en su cabeza- te llamas Deuteros ¿No?

Y asintió, ella pudo verlo gracias a su vista, porque estaba recostado en la parte con más sombra.

- ¿Quieres entrenar conmigo? -Ofreció ladeando el rostro-.

-... ¿Qué?

- Te vi la otra noche -Respondió simplemente y el hombre se tenso- Esa técnica, era muy poderosa, rompiste una montaña por la mitad, quiero que me la muestres.

- No sé de que hablas -Y se paro derecho, dispuesto a huir en cualquier momento-.

- Nadie lo sabrá, te lo prometo, es que quiero... Quiero derrotar a alguien que nunca he podido derrotar, y necesito algo que esa persona nunca haya visto.

-¿Por qué habría de ayudarte?

- Porque si tú me ayudas a mí, yo te daré todos los detalles que te faltan para conocer complejamente a Lu-nee.

-¿Ah?

- No soy estúpida -Declaro- Tampoco soy anti parabólica, se que nos has estado observando, y sé que cuando no se reúnen la has estado observando a casi todo momento, pero hay cosas que no sabes de ellas, cosas a las que puede reaccionar inesperadamente, si tú me ayudas con una técnica, te prometo, no, te juro si quieres hasta con sangre que te diré todo lo que quieras sobre Lu-nee.

Silencio.

- Eso lo tomare como un sí -Se volteo y salto al piso- Espero con ansias nuestras lecciones, sensei.

Y cuando se fue, el hombre casi se cae del árbol.

- ¿Sensei?

-Un viaje, un viaje, un viaje viaje viajeee...- Tarareaba la lucecita verde pálida con voz de adolescente acompañando a una morada- Viajaremos, viajaremos, en las dimen-dimensiones...

-¡Alexei, cállate por todos los dioses!- Grito la otra lucecita con tono de regaño- No te has callado desde que salimos de Aikune.

-Pero es que estoy emocionado Mimi...- Se excuso, cuando se convirtieron de nuevo en "humanos" hizo un puchero infantil- Además, ¿Desde hace cuando que no salimos a misiones?- Sonrió de lado a lado y antes de que pudiera hacer algún otro movimiento sintió un peso que lo llevo directo al suelo.

- ¡Alexei-nii! -Grito esa voz cargada de entusiasmo, cuando el muchacho recupero sus sentidos, pudo ver como la más joven le había saltando encima abrazándose a su cuello.

-¡Yue!- Grito de vuelta abrazando fuertemente a la menor con una gran sonrisa en el rostro- ¡Elena, Luka!- Saludo a las mayores que estaban unos metros más lejos.

-¡Ale!- Saludo Luka entusiasmada y fue directo a abrazar a la de cabellos rojos- ¡Mimi!

- Parece que Chibi-Yue te ha extrañado mucho, Alexei -Rio Elena al ver como el muchacho se levantaba dificultosamente con la menor aun agarrada de él-.

-¿Que te puedo decir? Es natural, todas me aman- Bromeo picándole un ojo a Elena que volteo el rostro riendo, abrazo a Yue fuertemente- ¿Cómo has estado pequeña Yue?

- ¡Bien! Este lugar es súper interesante, hay mucha gente rara y estoy aprendiendo un montón de cosas y tambi- Pero callo y borro la sonrisa de su rostro, mas no se soltó del muchacho, cuando sintió el cosmos y la cercanía del caballero de leo, caballero que en ese momento estaba volteando a mirarla-.

-¿Eh? ¿Yue?- Pregunto con extrañeza ante la interrupción abrupta de la muchacha. Levanto la mirada y pudo observar al castaño menor. Sonrió y le hizo una seña de saludo con la mano- Ah, ya veo... ¡La pequeña Yue está enamorada! Eso debe ser, sí, soy un genio- Exclamo con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

- ¿Tomo alguna botella de alcohol antes de venir? -Pregunto Yueres mirando a Mimi-.

-¡Eh, que estoy aquí!- Le reprocho con el ceño fruncido- Hablando de aquí... ¿Dónde está mi gemela que no es mi hermana?- Pregunto volteando la vista a todos lados mas no la encontró.

- La malagradecida esa no se ha pasado ni a saludar... ¿¡Podrías decirme porque estas mirándome con esos ojos! -Exclamo mirando a Regulus-.

- Regulus, ven acá -Llamo Elena y el muchacho caminó hacia ellos con paso lento- Te presento a otros miembros de nuestra familia, Mimi y Alexei.

-Mucho gusto, Alexei Akimoto, simplemente Ale o Liosha, aunque así solo me llama Liz- Se presento tendiéndole una mano sonriendo.

-Ah... Si, un gusto... Soy Regulus de Leo- Se presento el castaño tomando la mano del moreno con cierta desconfianza.

-Yo soy Mimi Dazai- Hizo un gesto de saludo con la mano- Un gusto.

-Mucho gusto- Hizo una leve reverencia con la cabeza.

- Aquí hay gato encerrado -Murmuro Yueres- Mas importante, Alexei-nii ¿Quieres entrenar conmigo? -Pregunto mirando al muchacho en cuestión-.

-¿Yo?- Alzo una ceja- Pero pequeña Yue, capaz y destruimos el campo... Si con Liz casi destruimos el castillo una vez

- ¿No quieres... -Puso ojos de cachorro, tanto así que el muchacho juraría que estaban aguados a punto de llorar-.

-Yueres...- Dijo con tono de reproche- Esta bien, pero si alguien se muere no me culpes- La miro seriamente.

- ¡Te quiero un montón, nii-chan! -Sonrió abrazándolo más fuerte-, Regulus frunció el ceño-.

- No te preocupes -Le murmuro Elena al oído-.

-¿Quien se preocupa?- Dijo volteando el rostro con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. Elena y Luka rieron

-Luka... Me lo cuentas todo con pelos y señales ¿Estamos?- Amenazo Mimi al oído de su casi hermana.

- Dalo por hecho -Murmuro ella en respuesta con una sonrisita-.

- Tengo el presentimiento de que algo malo va a pasar... Nha, es mi imaginación -Pensó Yueres-.


	11. Chapter 11

Al día siguiente de la discusión, Kagaho caminaba por los pasillos de la catedral y curiosamente se encontró con Anneshka. El en serio pensaba que ella iba a fastidiarlo como siempre, a saltarle encima y gritarle algo al oído, a decirle algo odioso, como normalmente lo hacía y él se había acostumbrado cuando ella llego.

Pero para su sorpresa no hizo nada de eso.

La muchacha siguió caminando como si nada, ni siquiera lo miro. Continúo con su vista al frente y lo ignoro por completo. El espectro de Bennu se quedo de piedra.

Unos minutos después Suspiro y siguió caminando. Tendría que acostumbrarse a su soledad de nuevo.

Pero, aun días después del acontecimiento, el seguía esperando.

El aun seguía esperando en silencio que en cualquier momento ella llegara y le saltara encima, que lo abrazara efusivamente, que le gritara cosas sin sentido al oído. Extrañaba los largos monólogos de ella y sus raras conversaciones cuando estaban juntos y a solas. Extrañaba su presencia siempre cerca de la suya, su buen humor, porque después de su pelea, había vuelto a ser fría, seria y calculadora. Había dejado de sonreír lindamente cada vez que lo veía, había dejado de mirarlo con ese brillo en los ojos.

Y el extrañaba todo eso.

Y estaba decidido a volver a su rutina diaria, o por lo menos desde que Ann había llegado a la catedral.

La intercepto un día que iba saliendo de la biblioteca. Tenía el mismo rostro de póker de siempre. El hizo una mueca.

-Quita esa cara- Casi le ordeno cuando se planto frente a ella interrumpiendo su paso.

-No eres quien para decirme que hacer- Le devolvió con tono frio.

-Si soy alguien, ¿O ya olvidas todo lo que hablábamos cuando estabas de buen humor?- Reprocho alzando una ceja.

-Eso fue en el pasado. No eres nadie. No voy a estar siguiendo órdenes de nadie- Negó y lo esquivo.

-Soy alguien- Contradijo volviendo a cortarle el paso- Soy Kagaho de Bennu. Y no voy a descansar hasta que cambies esa cara.

-Haz lo que te plazca, de todos modos, no es mi asunto- Le dijo y con una media vuelta volvió a esquivarlo.

-Claro que es tu asunto- La tomo por la muñeca y la hizo voltearse.

-Dame una razón- Pidió seriamente viéndolo a los ojos- Mas que sea una palabra. Por la cual yo deba interesarme por cosas que tú me digas.

-Porque quiero que vuelvas- Le dijo y la abrazo fuertemente. Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa y sonrió tiernamente- Te extraño.

-La razón de eso es que... Desde que tú me dejaste entrar en tu vida...- Murmuro acercando la boca a su cuello. De sus labios se asomaron dos colmillos- Tu eres mío- Termino por decir clavando suavemente los colmillos en el cuello del mayor que la abrazo mas fuerte por la pequeña punzada de dolor. La muchacha lo soltó y se separo de él- Adiós.

Y después de eso, desapareció en un haz de sombras.

- ¿Como que no nos van a ayudar en esta guerra santa? -Casi grito Manigoldo de cáncer mirando con molestia pura a la más joven, quien estaba tranquilamente parada a unos metros de él con los brazos colgando a sus lados-.

- Yo no he dicho que yo no los fuera a ayudar, mis primas no pueden porque la misión no es de ella, la misión de ellas fue "vayan a Grecia y vigilen los acontecimientos de la guerra santa" pero la mía fue "Ve a Grecia y ayuda a propagar el bien" hay una GRAN diferencia entre las dos misiones.

- ¡Lo repito! ¡Todas y cada una de ustedes están locas! -Grito jalándose el cabello, mientras daba la media vuelta y se dirigía asía su casa-.

- Iré a ver que no rompa nada -Informo Sísifo que, seguido por los otros caballeros, se dirigieron a las escaleras, todos excepto uno, quien se había quedado un poco cerca de la chica-.

- Entonces ¿Ahora qué quieres preguntar? -Inquiría la joven con los brazos aún en la misma posición-.

Pero se sorprendió cuando el no dijo nada.

Y más aún cuando se dio cuenta de que la estaba viendo fijamente, como si se estuviera memorizando cada tramo de su rostro.

- Eres realmente molesto -murmuro- ¿Se puede saber que tanto miras?

- ... Lo siento -Se disculpo bajando la cabeza, casi sorprendido de sí mismo, al tiempo que empezaba a dar pasos asía donde se habían ido sus compañeros-.

- Pero puedes ser útil -Se detuvo de golpe y sopetón al escuchar eso, se dio la vuelta rápidamente y ella se estaba rascando la nuca-.

- ¿Qué?

- ... Te mentí -Admitió lentamente-.

- ¿Mentirme?

- Ese día, cuando estabas hablando con Elena-nee -Empezó a decir- Te mentí cuando te dije... Que soy "Iris Zero"... Yo si tengo un iris-

- ¡AJA! -Sonrió ampliamente- Dime, dime, dime cual es, ¡Quiero saberlo!

- Generalmente, nunca me mandan misiones, jamás he ido a una sola, por lo que nunca he utilizado el suficiente poder como para cansarme -Continuo lo que iba a decir antes de que la interrumpiesen- Mi iris comprende de dos funciones que lo hace más débil que los de mis primas -Enumero con los dedos- La primera es que solo puedo ver los sentimientos más recientes y fuertes de una persona, la segunda, es que la habilidad especial extra que me otorga mi iris requiere de cierta energía, una energía que no se puede conseguir fácilmente.

- ¿Que habilidad especial? -Interrogo con una sonrisa-.

- Poder arrebatar los sentimientos recientes y fuertes de una persona -Y eso lo sorprendió- Parte de mi misión que me dieron al nacer, el proteger a las personas de sus propios sentimientos, si es necesario arrebatar un sentimiento para proteger a alguien, lo hare sin dudarlo. Pero esa habilidad consume una energía consume la energía que me es otorgada cada vez que arrebato un sentimiento, la última vez que lo hice fue hace años con... una niña que amaba a una persona que lo abandono -Por alguna razón su tono al decir eso fue más serio del normal y eso preocupo al caballero- Normalmente no necesito utilizar ese poder, pero aunque lo deje de utilizar necesita consumir una cierta cantidad de energía para subsistir. Ahí es donde entras tú.

- ... ¿Quieres tomar mis sentimientos más recientes? -Murmuro sorprendido-.

- Ann puede ver alas que dependiendo del color muestran lo que la persona está sintiendo en ese momento, es muy útil, porque puede ver varios a la vez -Explico- Pero yo solo puedo ver un sentimiento a la vez, por lo que no necesito tanto espacio de visualización, por lo que lo que yo veo corazones de cristal en el mismo lugar que nuestro corazón -Señalo su propio pecho, en el lugar- Dependiendo del sentimiento, ese corazón tiene un color, cuando el color de tu corazón deje ser el amarillo de la "sorpresa" y pase a otro más llamativo, extraeré ese sentimiento.

- ... Lo hare -Asintió- Pero quiero algo a cambio.

- Descubrir mi poder sigue siendo tu tarea -Advirtió-.

- No quiero eso -Negó con una sonrisa- Quiero que seas... Quiero que te conviertas en mi amiga, una amiga que siempre pueda estar conmigo, si eso llega a pasar puedo observarte más de cerca, y así puedo descubrir cuál es tu poder.

- Si eso es lo que deseas -Asintió- Pero quiero que sepas el resumen de todo esto, para que no haya confusiones.

- ¿Qué?

- Regulus -Se tenso, el corazón le latió rápido, era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre, tan sorprendido estaba que no se dio cuenta de que ella había apuntado a su pecho, justo a su corazón hasta que dijo unas palabras que lo hicieron enrojecer- Tu corazón será mío.

Y por alguna razón, la cara se le volvió roja como tomate.

En plena entrada del santuario, se dejo ver un pequeño tornado de sombras. Aquella figura inusual desapareció de a poco, dejando ver a Ann, que iba con una cola mal agarrada en la nuca, las puntas de su negro cabello cayeron enrolladas en el suelo y ella Suspiro al ver tal cosa.

-¿Es que uno no puede hacer viajes interdimensionales de segunda etapa sin que pase alguna consecuencia?- Bufo volteando los ojos, tomo la cinta y la desamarro, dejando libre su cabello, y antes de que pudiera sentir algo, o quitarse del camino, sintió una energía más que familiar lanzársele encima- ¿¡Eh!

- ¡TU, ESPECIE DE MUJER, HASTA AHORA ES QUE SE TE OCURRE VENIR! -Grito Yueres con un pie en la espalda de su prima-.

-¡Yueres quítate de encima!- Grito molesta por el pie de la menor sobre ella- ¡No es mi culpa que tu siempre hermosa tía no me haya mandado a venir antes!- Exclamo con el ceño muy fruncido. Los cerro y su cuerpo se cubrió de fuego por unos segundos, haciendo que Yueres se quitara en un santiamén- No te atrevas a hacer eso de nuevo.

- ¡ES TU CULPA! -Exclamo señalándola con un dedo acusatorio-.

-¡Piensa lo que quieras!- Grito de vuelta, volteándose al instante, dándole la espalda para volver a recoger su cabello con normalidad.

- ¡No te atrevas a darme la espalda cuando te estoy hablando!

-¿Y qué me harás? ¿Hacerme un berrinche hasta morir?- Pregunto aun de espaldas alzando una ceja.

Y ella tomo aire, mucho aire, y lo soltó cuando pego el grito del siglo -¡ELENA-NEE!

-¡NO GRITES TANTO QUE ME ATURDES IDIOTA!- Grito de vuelta dándole la cara muy, muy molesta.

-¿¡Pero qué es lo que pasa aquí!- Exclamo Luka apareciendo al instante, junto con ella venían Mimi, Elena y Alexei.

- ¡Dile a tu casi gemela que piense primero las cosas! -Exclamo Yueres haciendo su acostumbrado colgado de brazo con Alexei-.

-¡Dile tu a tu consentida prima que analice la situación antes de gritar como loca! Me voy a quedar sin tímpanos por ella- Dijo Ann esta vez mirando con molestia y brazos cruzados al de ojos verdes que se rio rascándose la nuca.

- ¿¡Consentida! -Exclamo la susodicha-.

- Ya empezaron -Suspiro Luka, volteo un poco los ojos y pudo ver la figura dorada que se acercaba a ellos- Y solo faltaba el gato sobrealimentado

-Ah, para que me molesto. No tiene caso discutir contigo- Bufo gruñendo por lo bajo y volviendo a darle la espalda- Como me hubiera encantado quedarme con Kagaho- Murmuro por lo bajo de mal humor.

- ¿Ah? -Yueres la vio extraña, pero una cierta persona no la dejo responder-.

-¿Que sucede?- Pregunto Regulus viendo el panorama- ¿Ah? ¿Quién es ella?

- Una loca -Murmuro Yueres soltando a Alexei, quien la miro extrañado, y acercándose un poco a él-.

-No me digas- Contradijo Ann con sarcasmo- Mírate primero en un espejo- Se dio media vuelta y abrazo a Alexei con afecto- A ti si te extrañe Liosha.

- ¿Viste? Esta loca

-Oigan chicas, bájenle dos- Pidió Alexei correspondiendo el abrazo de su prima. Se soltó de el- Acaban de reencontrarse.

-Ah no Liosha, no me obligues a llevarme bien con una escandalosa- Gruño Ann con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Quién es Kagaho? -Interrogo Luka curiosa-.

-¡Ah!- Se sorprendió abriendo los ojos como platos y sonrojándose al recordar la mordida- Es... Nadie en especial- Bajo la mirada y jugó con sus manos.

- ... ¡El fin del mundo! -Exclamo Luka-.

- No pudo creerlo -Sonrió Elena-.

-¡Ah, Dios mío! ¡Anneshka Darkness enamorada!- Exclamo Alexei tomándola de los hombros con sorpresa- ¿Estás bien? ¿No te golpeaste la cabeza o algo?- Pregunto con preocupación tocándole la frente. Ella sacudió su mano y lo miro con reproche.

-Nunca espere vivir lo suficiente para ver esto- Murmuro Mimi sonriendo.

-¿Eh? ¿Anneshka Darkness?- Regulus ladeo la cabeza- ¡Tu eres la princesa de ellos!- La señalo con sorpresa.

- ¡Eso no importa ahora! -Exclamo Yueres golpeando su mano hacia arriba- ¡Mimi-nee, prepara alguna cámara, tenemos que preservar este momento para la eternidad!

- ¡Voy a avisarle a las otras! -Exclamó Luka corriendo para algún lado-.

-¡NO! ¡QUEDENSE QUIETOS! ¡LOCOS!- Grito a los demás prendiéndose en fuego unos segundos. Regulus salto y se escondió casi detrás de Yueres sorprendido.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué te escondes detrás de mí? -Interrogo la muchacha- Como si una muchacha de un metro cincuenta y algo pudiera servir de escudo... ¿Qué? -Pregunto al ver que Ann la miraba sorprendida, luego miraba las manos de Regulus en sus hombros y la volvía a mirarla a ella-.

-Tú no te quedas atrás...- Murmuro señalándola aguantando una carcajada- ¡ESTAS COLADITA POR EL!- Grito reventando en risas y casi tirándose al suelo a reírse viendo las caras de Regulus y Yueres.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? -Inquirió la muchacha con cara de "¿Estás loca?"

-¡YA PERDIMOS A LA OTRA!- Grito Alexei dramáticamente echándose aire con las manos.

- ¡Por eso pregunto de que están hablando! -Exclamo la muchacha-.

-Es que...- Decía con dificultad entre carcajadas- ¡Solo mírense! ¡A kilómetros cualquiera piensa que son tortolos!- Dio una vuelta en el piso riendo- ¡LUKA, LUKA! ¡Diles que también a Yueres la perdimos!

- ¿Tu entendiste algo? -Pregunto la muchacha a Regulus sin verle la cara-.

-Yo...- Murmuro entrecortadamente mas rojo que un tomate.

-¡Aja!- Grito Mimi señalándolo- ¡El que calla otorga!

- ¡No entiendo de que están hablando! -Exclamo la muchacha- ¿Ah? ¿Regu-¿A dónde vamos? -Inquirió al sentir como el muchacho la jalaba a otra parte por los hombres

-¡A escondernos!- Exclamo y le hablo al oído- Ellos piensan que estamos enamorados- Miro con los ojos entrecerrados a los lados. Más allá, las carcajadas de Ann aumentaron.

- Eso es una tonte- ¿Por qué estas rojo?

-Yo...

-¡Porque le gustas!- Grito Ann apareciendo de la nada junto a ellos- ¡Miren que linda pareja!

- ¡Me secuestran! –Grito la muchacha cuando el caballero la hecho sobre sus hombros y salió disparado de ahí-.

Ann, nuevamente, se tiro al piso a reírse, esta vez, con Alexei de compañero que no soporto lo último que vio.

- Son el dúo dinámico -Dijeron Elena y Mimi al mismo tiempo, riendo un poco también

-¡Nos superan!- Exclamaron Ale y Ann al mismo tiempo entrecortadamente desde el suelo dando vueltas del severo ataque de risas que padecían.

- ¿Y a esos que les pasa? -Pregunto Sísifo caminando hacia ellos- Ah, juraría que Regulus estaba aquí

-Hay... Qué bueno...- Murmuro respirando agitadamente la muchacha limpiándose las lagrimas del rostro. Cuando lo hizo, vapor salió de sus manos- ¿Ah? Miren, una copia exacta del novio de Yue.

-No Liz, el es Sísifo- Corrigió Alexei con un dedo alzado- Es el tío de Regulus.

- ¿Novio? -Repitió el hombre-.

-¿Regulus?- Repitió la muchacha.

- ¿Podrían por favor explicármelo?

-Regulus es el que tú denominas el novio de Yue- Explico Mimi a su prima ayudándola a levantarse. Su cabello nuevamente se despeino y volvió a caer en cascadas hasta el suelo. Ella se soplo la pollina.

-Ah, ese... Ellos dos tienen algo, estoy casi segura- Aseguro asintiendo- Se nota a leguas.

- Pero si los acabas de conocer -Acuso Luka apareciendo por detrás- No llegue al espejo cuando escuche el "me secuestran" de Yue

-Precisamente por eso es que aseguro que son algo- Aclaro moviendo una mano- ¿Que no vieron como se la llevo? Parecían recién casados- Rio de buena gana.

- Se la llevo sobre el hombro -Señalo Elena-.

-A mi me parecían recién casados- Se encogió de hombros- Ah, por cierto. Mucho gusto, soy Anneshka Darkness- Sonrió al hombre.

Pero este no respondió, solo hay pudo ver el tic nervioso en su ojo derecho-.

-¿Ah?- Murmuraron al unisonó los que eran casi gemelos.

- Esta en tranquilamente Elena-.

-Ah, claro- Asintió Ann- Voy a averiguar de aquí. Bye-bye- Con una seña de manos y una media vuelta, se fue directo al bosque.

- Esa está buscando que la maten -Murmuro Mimi-.

-Si fuera ella, te respondería algo como "no es tu asunto" o, "si intentan matarme, yo seré más fuerte que la muerte" ya sabes cómo es, si hay algo más fuerte que ella, no descansa hasta superarlo- Luka se encogió de hombros.

- Esas dos son verdaderamente parecidas -Comentó Mimi sonriendo- Yue y Ann

-Es cierto- Asintió Alexei.

- ¿Creen que estará bien dejando a Yue a solas con Regulus? - Pregunto la muchacha- Si realmente es verdad y no solo cosa de Ann... Puede que alguien termine herido -Murmuro Luka solo para que sus primos la escucharan-.

-Ella cuida los sentimientos. Se alimenta de ellos- Dijo Elena bajando la mirada- Estamos aquí por nuestro propio riesgo, como siempre. Tenemos que cuidarnos unos a los otros... Pero creo que volver a amar es lo que más le hará bien a Yue- Dijo con el mismo tono de Luka.

- ¿Amar? -Rio Luka dándose la media vuelta y caminando hacia el bosque, Sísifo puso un semblante serio, pero aun así nadie lo noto- Si ni siquiera recuerda su rostro... Esa persona no merece siquiera ser recordada como la persona que ella amo, sea quien sea -Siguió caminando-.

-Lo recordara Lu- Contradijo Mimi caminando hacia los 12 templos- Ten por seguro que lo hará, la persona amada no se olvida.

Luego de esto, cada quien se fue por su lado.

Y Sísifo miro fijamente la casa de leo, con un deje de preocupación en los ojos.


	12. Chapter 12

El templo de Géminis estaba en silencio, el guardián del templo estaba recostado en una de las paredes de la puerta principal, por alguna razón estaba esperando que su hermano pasara para poder preguntarle algo, pero sus divagaciones fueron interrumpidas por una voz a su lado que lo hizo saltar.

- ¡Eres tú!

-¿Ah? ¿Yo?

Pero ella no respondió, Mimi le miro el rostro por todos los ángulos posibles y ladeaba el rostro de vez en cuando pensando algo.

-¿Que... Haces?

- Sip, eres tu -Sonrió contenta consigo misma, asintiendo y poniendo las manos en su cintura-.

-¿Quien se supone que sea?

- El gemelo de Deuteros -Sonrió ampliamente- Te eh estado buscando por todo el santuario, no me habían dicho que eras un caballero y por eso me tarde tanto en encontrarte -Pero él había dejado de escuchar al escuchar el nombre de su hermano

-... ¿Deuteros?...

- Si, el sensei de Yue -Asintió- Y también el que se la pasa con Luka-nee, siempre habla con él todos los días todas las horas, es impresionante.

-¿Sensei? ¿Hablar? ¿Todos los días?- Repitió con cara de impresión- Debes estar teniendo alucinaciones.

- ¡No las estoy teniendo!-Negó frunciendo el ceño- él es la persona que esta ayudando a Yue a perfeccionar una técnica, y además Luka se la pasa hablando con él en el bosque

-No te creo- Entrecerró los ojos.

- Ya sabía yo que los hombres son desconfiados -Suspira y se dio la media vuelta- Y yo que venía a preguntarte sobre tu hermano.

-¿Qué? ¿Para qué me preguntarías algo de Deuteros?

- Porque quiero saber algo del que probablemente va a hacer mi primo en ley -Sonrió por encima de su hombro-.

-¿¡QUE! ¿¡Pero que ha estado haciendo ese muchacho en estos días!- Salto con cara de susto.

- ¿Que no te has dado cuenta? Ah, entonces me voy

-¡Oye!- La llamo de nuevo- ¿Que quieres saber de Deuteros?

- ¡Quiero saber todo lo que se pueda saber de la familia! -El hombre no supo cómo, pero ella apareció otra vez a su lado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-¿Eh?- Exclamo por lo bajo viéndola a su lado y dando dos pasos atrás.

- ¿Que acaso no te dije que va a ser de mi familia? -Puso las manos en las caderas-.

-Ah, claro. ¿Qué quieres saber en concreto?- Suspiro. Su hermano no perdía tiempo.

- ... Buena pregunta -Dejo su posición defensiva y puso un dedo en el mentón mirando al techo-.

Aspros alzo una ceja.

- ¿Qué?

-Nada- Negó con la cabeza y volteo el rostro.

- ¿Qué? -Insistió poniéndose frente a él

-Nada- Volvió a insistir.

- Estas pensando que soy rara y muy ruidosa ¿Verdad? -Lo miro fijamente-.

-¿Qué?- Exclamo con sorpresa al ver que la muchacha acertó justo lo que estaba pensando- No, no, para nada- Negó con las manos.

- Mentiroso -Acuso-.

-No es mentira- Negó frunciendo el ceño.

- Hombre no es gente -Suspiro y se dio la medía vuelta-.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

- A pesar de que eres la persona cualificada para decirme lo que quiero saber, no lo haces -Dijo sin voltearse-.

-Aun no me has hecho la pregunta que tengo que contestar, ¿Recuerdas?- Dijo alzando otra vez una ceja.

- Ya perdí el interés -Suspiro- Realmente esto no es divertido.

-Como tú digas- Se encogió de hombros.

- Ah, y otra cosa -Lo miro cobre el hombro- Si quieres ver la prueba de lo que digo, ve esta noche a las doce en punto al valle que está al lado del pueblo, hay los eh visto entrenando -Y se fue-.

-Que gente más extraña la de estos días- Negó con la cabeza suspirando.

- ¡Mas extraño que tu no hay nadie! -Grito desde afuera-.

Aspros puso cara seria y una gota le corrió por la sien.

- ¿Hermano? -Y se volteo a ver a Deuteros, el cual lo miraba parpadeando-.

-¡Deuteros!- Exclamo viendo al que era igual a él- ¿Cómo es eso de que te ves todos los días con Luka? ¿¡Y que eres el sensei de Yueres!

- AH, alguien viene -Y salió corriendo-.

-¡DEUTEROS!- Lo agarro del cuello de la camisa antes de que se fuera- Explícamelo. Ahora.

- ¿Que están haciendo ustedes dos? -Inquirió Yueres tras ellos mirándolos con cara de "realmente no me importa"

-Algo importante. Asuntos familiares- Contesto Aspros viendo con ojos entrecerrados a su hermano. Ya ni le importaba que lo vieran- Deuteros... ¿Cómo es eso de que serás su primo en ley?- Pregunto señalando a Yueres.

- ¿Mi primo en qué?

-Tu primo en ley- Entrecerró mas los ojos- ¿Que has estado haciendo eh?

- Aspros -él la miro- ¿Te has dado cuenta que lo que mi prima te jugo una broma mental y todo lo que has estado agarrando hasta ahora ha sido un pedazo de aire?

-¿¡AH!- Exclamo viendo como la ilusión de su hermano se desvanecía.

- Mis primas están cada vez más locas -Suspiro saliendo de la casa-.

El bosque se hallaba apacible, ni un solo ruido se escuchaba aparte del de sus audífonos. Sonrió ladinamente al recordar que lo mismo hacia en el bosque de su hogar. Comenzó a cantar la canción bajita.

-Escuchaste aullar los lobos a la luna azul... O has visto a un lince sonreír...- Rio por lo bajo. Tomo una manzana de uno de los arboles de por allí y comenzó a jugar con ella entre sus manos.

Un par de mariposas pasaron volando a su alrededor. Soltó otra risita ligera. Ladeo el rostro al sentir una presencia conocida.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto en un tono de voz bajo, la figura masculina se acerco hasta estar muy, muy cerca de su espalda. Pero aun así, por unos milímetros no la toco- Realmente no me esperaba tu pronta visita.

-¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste antes de irte?- Pregunto ladeando una sonrisa- Aun no dejo de pensar en... La marca que me dejaste- Murmuro medio frunciendo el ceño.

-Ah, eso- Rio bajito- ¿Te dolió mucho?

-No es eso. Me quedara una marca de por vida ¿Lo sabes no?

-Sí, lo sé. Esa es la idea tonto.

-Ah, claro. Porque es muy normal que tu compañera te muerda en el cuello y te deje una marca. Si, por supuesto- Dijo con sarcasmo.

-Kagaho, por si no te has dado cuenta, yo no soy normal. Tu mismo lo dijiste- Recordó ladeando el rostro.

-Cierto, tu eres rara- Susurro a su oído- Te extrañe. De nuevo.

-Puedes irte acostumbrando a esa sensación- Murmuro con una imperceptible media sonrisa en su rostro- No creo que puedas estar viniendo todos los días. Dudo mucho que seas el mejor amigo de los caballeros dorados- Bromeo.

-Créeme. Soy capaz de pasarme al otro bando para estar contigo.

-Ah, eres un amor- Rio- Yo también te extrañe- Se volteo, viéndolo de frente pudo notar la pequeña marca en forma de media luna que estaba en su cuello. Sonrió ante esto.

-Que milagro- Alzo una ceja- ¿Tu orgullo a donde escapo?- La abrazo fuertemente.

-Quien sabe. A algún lugar perdido del bosque tal vez- Devolvió el gesto.

-Me gustaría que se fuera a correr al bosque más seguido- Confeso son una sonrisa.

-Sí, sueña Bennu, sueña- Le dijo con sarcasmo. Él la soltó y le tomo el rostro.

-No quiero soñar. Porque si lo hago, esto no sería real.

Y sin más ni más, la beso.


	13. Chapter 13

¡Capi nuevo de Illusioni! Vaya, tenía tiempo que no actualizaba ¬¬ De cualquier modo, espero que les guste. Y gracias por sus reviews, me animan a seguir escribiendo y publicando c:!

* * *

**Capítulo 13:**

-¡No!- Exclamo Yato a las muchachas paradas frente a el que lo miraban con rostro decepcionado.

-¿¡Pero por qué!- Pregunto exasperada Luka con las manos en la cintura.

-¡Porque no! ¡Son mujeres! ¡Se van a lastimar!

-¡Pero si es que tu eres un machista! ¡No vinimos para ser adornos!- Intervino Mimi con el ceño muy fruncido.

- ¡Además Athena también es mujer! -Exclamo Yueres-.

-A que te mando a volar al otro lado del campo por ignorante- Salto Ann empujándolo con la mano derecha y mandándolo a volar, efectivamente, al otro lado del campo. Rio de medio lado- Humanos ignorantes.

- Ann -Dijo Yueres en tono reprobatorio-.

-¿Qué? Es su culpa por no dejarme pelear- Se encogió de hombros con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Saben qué? Cambie de opinión, entrenen ustedes que ahora hace demasiado sol para mi gusto -Murmuro esto último mirando el cielo y dando la medía vuelta, caminado unos metros lejos para sentarse contra la sombra de un árbol-.

-Hay sí, hay sí. Cuidado que se evapora- Dijo por lo bajo la de ojos azules sarcásticamente.

- No seas dura con ella -Sonrió Elena-.

-Liz...- Dijo ahora Alexei reprobatoriamente.

-Déjenme- Se dio media vuelta y cerró los ojos. Levanto la barbilla.

- Esta no tiene remedio -Suspiro Luka moviendo la mano con desgano- ¡Ah! ¡Yo quiero practicar con uno de los alumnos de Aldebarán! -Y tanto Saro como Teneo se pusieron pálidos-.

-Yo quiero pelear con Serinsa- Sonrió Alexei pasándole una mano por los hombros a la muchacha que se puso más pálida que sus hermanos.

- La estas asustando Alexei -Rio Mimi- ¡Yo quiero pelear con Yato! -Sonio señalando al muchacho que venía regresando-.

-¿¡Ah!

-Yo peleare con el joven Shion- Elena sonrió hacia el rubio que Suspiro muy hondamente.

- Les dije que el venir a vigilarnos era mala idea -Murmuro Yueres-.

-Ah, qué bonito, me dejaron sola- Ann rodo los ojos- Yueres, ¿Seguro que no quieres pelear conmigo?- La miro con ojos de borrego a medio morir.

- Hace mucho calor y-y ¿tu porque me miras así? -Inquirió viendo como Regulus la miraba de la misma forma que su prima-.

-Porque vas a pelear conmigo...- Murmuro por lo bajo señalándola.

- No quiero -Dijo simplemente-.

-Arg, dejen sus discusiones de pareja para otro día- La de ojos azules se metió en el medio- Voy a pelear con Manigoldo- Entrecerró los ojos- ¡Oye, cangrejo súper desarrollado!

- ¿¡A que le dices peleas de pareja loca d carretera! -Alcanzo exclamar Yueres antes de que la muchacha literalmente se lanzara encima a Manigoldo dejando un cráter en el suelo-.

-¡Veamos si puedes conmigo Cáncer!- Le grito al hombre que como pudo la esquivo.

- A esa loca no hay quien la detenga -Suspiro la joven y miro como sus primas comenzaban a entrenar con el resto de sus elegidos, aunque lo primero que pudo ver fue a Yato siendo utilizado como pelota de vóley. Hubiera seguido así, de no haber sentido una mirada sobre ella- ¿Qué? -Dijo secamente mirando de reojo al leo-.

-¿Por qué no quieres pelear? La verdadera razón- Pregunto serio.

- ¿Es que acaso no te vale el que no quiera pelear?

-No- Se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Quieres pelear conmigo? -La chica iba a responder, pero se cayó cuando se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba al lado de ella, Tenma estaba en cuclillas a su lado sonriéndole-.

- … Si -Respondió después de unos segundos, dejando de piedra al león-.

- Que bueno -Sonrió el otro ayudándole a levantarse-.

Pero el grito del león no se hizo esperar.

-¿¡QUE! ¡ESO ES INJUSTO! ¡YO TE LO PEDI PRIMERO!

- ¿Ah? -Ella pareció reaccionar pero Tenma la Jalo del brazo hasta una zona medio vacía-.

- Quiero ver como peleas -Sonrió el muchacho y rio cuando se dio cuenta de la cara que tenía Regulus y del hecho que estaba siguiéndolo-.

-¡Tenma! ¡Que yo le dije primero que peleáramos los dos!

- ¡Pero ella me dijo a mí que si y a ti que no! -Rio el muchacho-.

-Eso es injusto- Hizo un puchero cruzándose de brazos.

- Aquí - Sonrió dejándola en un lugar de la parte libre, y él se puso a unos metros de ella-.

- ¿Enserio quieres pelear conmigo?

- Claro

- ¡AH! ¡Yue va a pelear! -Rio Luka-.

-¡No lo mates pequeño saltamontes!- Le grito Ann desde más allá, Manigoldo intento golpearla pero ella salto, le dio una patada en la espalda e hizo que quedara enterrado en el suelo- Se precavida- Le pico un ojo y rio.

-Yo esto quiero verlo- Salto Alexei parando su pelea con Serinsa para voltearse a ver a la menor.

- ¿Y por qué ahora todos nos están viendo? -Exclamo Yueres-.

- No les hagas mucho caso -Rio Tenma-.

-Porque es interesante ver pelear a una de las más cercanas al trono- Mimi le susurro al oído a Luka que asintió.

- ¡Te escuche!

-¡Sabes que tengo razón!

Ella bufó y miro a Tenma suspirando, ella se inclino un poco y él, sorprendido, hizo lo mismo.

- Ann, da la señal -Pidió la joven-.

-Ah, qué bonito, ahora soy arbitro- Rodo los ojos y se soplo el flequillo- Vamos, comiencen, que en una batalla normal yo no les voy a dar la señal- Se cruzo de brazos.

Pero ella no se movió aun cuando Tenma ataco.

- ¿Qué? -Murmuro cuando el, lanzo un ataque, y este pareciera había atravesado la imagen de la muchacha-.

Y tampoco le dio mucho tiempo para pensar, porque le dio un golpe en la espalda con el codo pegándolo al piso.

- Dudaste cuando comenzaste, ese golpe ni siquiera tuvo fuerza -Suspiro la muchacha-,

-Juegos mentales- Luka negó con la cabeza.

-Es lo más divertido de pelear con humanos- Rio Mimi.

- Venga ya, inténtalo otra vez -Animo-.

El se levanto, y esta vez con fuerza, intento dar una Patada en el estomago. Pero eso también fallo.

- Así que tus golpes son en puntos como la cara y el estomago -Comento la muchacha mirando el pie que había detenido en su mano-.

El cual agarro completamente y lanzo a su derecha, estrellándolo contra una piedra

-Lectura de movimientos...- Murmuro Elena viendo como el muchacho se golpeaba en la espalda.

-Hay que ser muy rápidos y fuertes para que no los leamos- Sonrió Alexei.

- ¿Que intentas? -Murmuro Tenma sobándose la cabeza-.

- Entenderte -Respondió la muchacha-.

- ¿Cómo?

Pero ella arremetió contra él, y al muchacho solo le dio tiempo que quitar la cabeza para que no la aplastara contra la roca tras de él. roca que quedo completamente destruida.

-Eso está mal...- Ann negó con la cabeza- Ni siquiera se está esforzando. El muchacho esta frito.

La muchacha apretó el puño y golpeo a su izquierda. Tenma saltó en el momento justo pero no conto con que apareciera tras él y le pateara la espalda.

Luego apareció en el suelo antes de que impactara y lo agarro del brazo, lanzándolo contra un árbol.

- "Siempre eres buena conmigo" -Una voz resonó en su cabeza, al cual la hizo detenerse confundida, mirando hacia los lados mirando quien o buscando la voz otra vez. Pero al imagen que le paso pero la mente fue la que no había visto hace mucho-.

Ella de tres años con alguien frente a ella, sonriéndole.

-¿Qué le pasa?- Alexei frunció el ceño- Se ve... confundida.

-No solo se ve así. Lo está Ale- Asintió Mimi- Está pensando... Recordando. No logro verlo claramente, pero es un recuerdo de su infancia.

-¿Su infancia?- Elena volteo a verla con rostro sorprendido- Pero ella...

-Ella no puede recordar nada de eso- A Anneshka se le ennegrecieron los ojos. La pupila creció hasta abarcar todo lo que era azul- ¡Yueres, reacciona!

Ella se miro las manos confundida, Tenma la veía igual por no haber recibido ningún otro ataque, pero ella se veía... Indefensa, la muchacha levanto la vista y miro a sus primas, estas pudieron ver claramente como los ojos de ella reflejaban confusión.

-No...- Corrió hasta estar frente a ella- Yueres, reacciona. ¡Vuelve a la realidad! ¿¡Que te sucede!

-... ¿Ann? -Entrecerró un poco los ojos, ladeando apenas el rostro, pero las emociones que expresaban sus ojos no cambiaban, empezó a respirar agitadamente, estaba entrando en pánico-.

-Hay no, no, no... ¡Yueres por favor, no nos hagas esto!- La tomo por los hombros y la miro casi con miedo.

- ... ¿Yue? -El pito en sus oídos aumento, escucho resonar en su cerebro su nombre dicho por otra persona, y volteo asía Tenma, quien estaba mas cerca de lo que creía mirándola con preocupación-.

- ¿Ah? -Reacciono- ¿Qué? -Se miro las manos y después miro a Ann- ¿Ann?

-¿Que te paso?- Le pregunto con una preocupación que rayaba en el reproche viéndola directo a los ojos.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? -Miro mas para allá- ¿Por qué todos me ven de esa forma tan rara?

Ann la miro abriendo los ojos sorprendida. Abrió la bota para decir algo pero un ruido de baja frecuencia, una presencia conocida, un grito y el ruido de una armadura golpeando contra el suelo la hicieron voltear.

-Pero qu- ¡YUUKI!

- ¿Ah? -Yueres miró en dirección al ruido y abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver a la persona encima del caballero de cáncer-... ¿Yuuki-nee-chan?

-Hay, nunca fui buena en esto de tele transportación...- Murmuro por lo bajo la muchacha de desordenados cabellos azules y ojos plateados- ¿Yue? ¿Ah? ¿Y tu eres?- Alzo una ceja viendo al hombre debajo de ella.

- ¡QUITATE DE ENCIMA MOCOSA DEL DEMONIO! -grito Manigoldo-.

- ... ¿Ah? -Yueres ladeo el rostro-.

-¡NO ME DIGAS MOCOSA VIEJO DE PACOTILLA!- Le devolvió el grito sin pensarlo dos veces- ¡Ahora veras, oblígame a quitarme!

- Si, si es Yuuki- Asintió Luka-.

-Definitivamente…- A Alexei y Ann les corrió una gota por la sien.

-Que alguien la agarre, se escapo del castillo seguro- Advirtió Mimi con una ceja alzada.

-Ah, por cierto. Muchachos, la tía Cameron les manda saludos- Añadió la de cabello azul con una sonrisa. Luego se cruzo de brazos, alzo la barbilla y miro de reojo a Manigoldo.

- Mi familia está loca -Murmuro Yueres- ¿Mm? -Volteo a su derecha para ver quien la miraba, y cuando se encontró con las miradas de Tenma y Regulus, se medio asusto- ¿Qué?

- ... Nada -Negó Tenma-

- ¿Y tú?

-Nada- Negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Ah? no entiendo -Ladeo el rosto- ¡Ah! ¡Yuuki-nee-chan! ¡Suéltame! -Exclamo al sentir como la otra casi la dejaba sin aire-.

-No quiero. Mírate, creciste como 3 centímetros más- Rio con gracia.

- ¡Se está poniendo morada! -Exclamó Luka-.

-Hay me van a matar a la muchacha...- Murmuro Ale por lo bajo.

-¡Yuuki, suéltala!- Exclamo Elena.

- Au...xilio...

-¡Yuuki!- Salto Ann jalándola por los hombros. Luego respiro agitadamente- Respira Yue, vamos, inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala.

- Ann -Llamo Mimi- Creo que ya esta desmayada.

-Hay...- Se pego con una mano en la frente.

- ¿Que le paso a Yue? -Pregunto Yuuki ladeando el rostro mirando a la joven-.

-¡Que tu casi la matas de asfixia!- Gritaron todos a la vez a la muchacha.

- ¿A si?

Alexei puso rostro más serio que una pared, Mimi y Luka se cayeron al suelo al más estilo anime, Elena suspiro cansinamente y a Anneshka le dio un tic en el ojo izquierdo.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14:**

- ¡Fue culpa tuya viejo decrepito! -Grito Yuuki señalando a Manigordo-.

-¿¡Culpa mía! ¿¡Y yo que hice ahora!

- ¡POR CULPA DE TU ESUTPIDA ARMADURA ME LASTIME LA ESPALDA CUANDO CAÍ!

-¿¡MI CULPA! ¡PERO SI YO NO SOY EL IDIOTA ATARANTADO QUE VA POR AHI CAYENDOLE ENCIMA A TODO EL MUNDO!

- ¡YO NO SOY IDIOTA ANCIANO!

-¡YO NO SOY ANCIANO NIÑATA PREMATURA!

- ¡CLARO QUE LO ERES, SOLO LOS ANCIANOS TIENEN EL CEÑO FRUNCIDO TODO EL TIEMPO!

Manigoldo se quedo callado, se enderezo y se dio media vuelta.

-No planeo discutir con niñatas inmaduras.

- Además de amargado, miedoso -Se burlo la joven-.

-Sí, sí, di lo que quieras.

- ¡No me ignores idiota! -Grito pateándole la espalda-.

-¡DEJA DE GOLPEARME NIÑA TONTA!

- ¡NO SOY TONTA IDIOTA!

- Vale parejita, ya sabemos que se quieren mucho -Rio Luka mirándolos-.

-No somos pareja- Manigoldo entrecerró los ojos- Yo nunca querría a una niñata prematura, ruidosa, gruñona y consentida.

- ¡No seas ridícula Luka! ¡Yo nunca sería pareja de un debilucho como él!

-Sí, sí, sí, ya todos lo sabemos- Manigoldo volvió a darse media vuelta.

- ¡Idiota! -Volvió a pisarlo-.

-Saltamontes- Llamo Ann dirigiéndose a donde estaba la castaña- Tu y yo tenemos que hablar.

- ¿A si? -Ella ladeo el rostro. Estaba sentada en el suelo con las piernas abrazadas mirando la lluvia, eran protegidas por una de las tantas construcciones destruidas del santuario-.

-Si- Asintió. Se separo del borde por donde caía la lluvia, casi que gruñéndole al agua- ¿Que fue lo que te paso allá abajo?

- No sé. Ni siquiera se dé que hablas

-¿Como que no sabes de que hablo?- Frunció el ceño- Entraste en pánico por un momento. Mimi dijo algo de los recuerdos de tu infancia.

-... ¿Recuerdos?

-Así es- Asintió- Dijo que estabas viendo a alguien, no alcanzo a ver quien porque la bloqueaste.

- Lo boquee -Murmuro- Yo... ¿Entre en pánico? -Se miro las manos-.

-¿En serio no recuerdas nada?

- ¿Que fue lo que paso?

-Estabas peleando con Tenma. De repente, después de mandarlo a volar te quedaste paralizada. Y entraste en pánico.

- ... Ten... ma

-¿Yue?

Ella no respondió.

Miro la lluvia y se levanto, antes de que su prima pudiera hacer algo ella dio varios pasos hacia adelante, mojándose completamente. Camino un poco mas y cerró los ojos.

-¡Yueres!- Exclamo y tuvo todas las intenciones de salir corriendo para traerla de vuelta. De no haber sido porque cuando salió y se mojo, de su cuerpo completo comenzó a salir humo de agua evaporada- ¡Arg!- Gruño y se vio obligada a volver- ¡Yueres vuelve aquí!

Pero ella no la escucho, o la ignoro, porque se quedo quieta, sin moverse, sin abrir los ojos.

-Yue...- Murmuro entristeciendo el gesto- ¿Que te está pasando? Yue...

Se acuclillo en el suelo, abrazándose a sí misma, pero no sentía nada, no sentía ni frio ni calor, no podía recordar, esa voz no podía oírla nuevamente.

-¡Arg por todos los cielos!- Grito exasperada la muchacha del otro lado golpeando y rompiendo un pilar- ¡Maldita agua que no me puede mojar! ¡YUERES, REACCIONA!

Iba a gritar otra vez, otra cosa diferente, pero la persona que paso al lado de ella y hacía la muchacha la dejo callada.

Yueres levanto un poco el rostro cuando sintió tela caerle sobre la cabeza, y cuando miro por el rabillo del ojo a alguien arrodillarse al lado de ella, levanto la cabeza un poco más.

- ... ¿Regulus?

-Por favor, ven conmigo. Si sigues aquí puedes enfermar- Fue lo único que murmuro junto a ella poniendo una mano en su espalda- Tu prima está muy preocupada por ti.

-... ¿Por que... Por qué estás aquí?-Murmuro-.

-Eso no importa- Negó con la cabeza- Vamos- La insisto a levantarse junto a él.

Y se levanto, pero no se movió de donde estaba.

-Contéstame de una vez, no... Tú me viste, dime ¿Que paso? ¿Qué fue lo que paso conmigo?

-No hay nada que no te hayan dicho ya... Entraste en pánico. Te paralizaste a mitad de la pelea- Contesto, el cabello le tapaba los ojos.

- Entonces ¿Por qué? -Murmuro quitándole el cabello de los ojos-¿Por qué me ves como si te hubiera herido?

-¿Tu? ¿Herirme a mí?... No, nada de eso- Negó con una media sonrisa- Vamos bajo techo. Nos enfermaremos los dos de no hacerlo.

- Tu... -Pero se calló, miro sorprendida el pecho del caballero... Hay estaba... Un corazón del azul "preocupación"- Tu... ¿Estás preocupado por alguien como yo?

-¿"Alguien como tú"?- Repitió alzando las cejas- No te menos precies, por favor. Eres muy importante para muchas personas.

- Aja claro -Bajo el rosto y se quito la capa, entregándosela rápidamente- No deberías dejarte llevar por las apariencias -Murmuro corriendo hacia su prima-.

-No me dejo llevar... Tu en serio... Me importas- Murmuro por lo bajo, bajando el rostro.

- No puedo hacer esto -Le susurro a su prima cuando paso junto a ella, pero no se detuvo, si no salió corriendo en dirección a la sala del patriarca-.

-Yueres, tu...- Susurro la de ojos azules abriendo los ojos con sorpresa. Luego la miro como una madre preocupada por su única hija- Tu corazón. Tu alma... Acaso... ¿Han elegido un compañero?

- Que lluvia -Murmuro Aspros mirando por la ventana de la sala del patriarca. Quito la mirada y siguió caminando, tenía algo que decirle al patriarca, pero no conto con obtener algo que llamara su atención.

La voz de una mujer cantando.

Era hermosa, tanto que no resistió la tentación a seguirla, no se dio cuenta a donde se dirigía hasta que s encontró con una puerta grande, la abrió lentamente y lo primero que vio fue vapor, luego alguien con una toalla grande puesta.

- ¿Ah?

-Watashi wa inori tsuzukero, douka konoko ni ai wo...- Mimi cantaba melodiosamente al tiempo que se ponía la toalla alrededor del cuerpo. Por tal razón, no se dio cuenta de que Aspros se había asomado a la puerta del baño- No hay nada mejor que un buen baño en un día de lluvia- Suspiro con una sonrisita en el rostro.

- ... ¿Mimi? -Inquirió el santo, sorprendentemente, aun no dándose cuenta de la situación-.

-¿Ah?- Exclamo por lo bajo sorprendiéndose, volteando a ver a Aspros- ¿¡AH! ¿¡QUE HACES ESPIANDOME DESGRACIADO PERVERTIDO!

Y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta, y lo demostró poniéndose rojo como un tomate.

- ¡Y-Yo no quería...-Pero lo interrumpió-.

-¡FUERA DE AQUI!- Y agarrando lo que más tenia a la mano, despego el lavamanos de la pared y se lo lanzo directo a la cara al santo.

Y él, más rápido que alma que lleva el diablo, aunque consiente del dolor, salió corriendo a más no poder del lugar.

- ¿Ah? ¿Ese no era Aspros? -Murmuro Yueres asomándose desde la puerta de su habitación-.

-¡Me siento ofendida! ¡Ofendida en lo más profundo de mi alma!- Grito Mimi dramáticamente corriendo a más no poder hacia su cuarto.

- ¿Y esa no era Mimi-nee? -Miro hacia el otro lado del pasillo-.

-Arg, desgraciada lluvia...- Gruño Ann por lo bajo sentada en su cama. Su cabello negro estaba mojado y ella se hacía dos trenzas. La muchacha lanzaba improperios a diestra y siniestra a la lluvia aun, por lo que había pasado esa tarde.

-Veo que no te gusta la lluvia -Comento una voz cerca de ella-.

-¿Kagaho?- Exclamo, parpadeo dos veces y ladeo la cabeza- ¿Y tú de donde saliste?- Frunció el ceño al ver al hombre parado a su lado.

- Por la ventana -Señalo dicho objeto y la lluvia resbalo por su cabello-.

-¿Como no me di cuenta?- Frunció otra vez el ceño. Una gota de agua le cayó en el brazo y el humo no se hizo esperar. Ella se quedo viendo el punto afectado- Sabes... Si me sigues mojando, me voy a apagar...- Comento vagamente aun sin quitar la vista del brazo.

- ¿Ah? ¿Apagar?

-Sí, apagar. Es cuestión de lógica. ¿Viste mi poder no? Mi elemento.

- ¿Fuego?

-Exacto. ¿Y qué pasa si le echas agua al fuego?

- Se apaga... Ya -Abrió un poco los ojos con sorpresa.-

-¿Ves? No fue tan difícil- Se levanto y le dio un corto beso en los labios- Ese es tu premio por graduarte.

- ¿No me gradué con honores?

-Tonto- Susurro con una sonrisita.

- Tonta -Le devolvió la sonrisa- Te abrazaría, pero estoy mojado-.

-Eso es triste- Rodo los ojos con tono decepcionado. Suspiro, se dio media vuelta, desapareció en el baño y volvió a aparecer a los minutos con una toalla en las manos- Toma, te secas, me abrazas, y ambos felices- Sonrió.

-Uno no puede secarse tan rápido ¿Sabes? -Bufó tomando la toalla-.

-A no, a no. O es la toalla o te quemo.

- Prefiero la toalla gracias -Empezó a secarse-.

-Sabia que serias inteligente- Sonrió y cerró los ojos poniéndose una mano en el pecho.

- ¿Paso algo?

-¿Por qué preguntas?

- Tu cara, algo te paso y estas tan preocupada que hasta se te nota -Explico-.

-Detesto tu percepción a veces ¿Sabias?- Bufo rodando los ojos- Hoy... Tuvimos un problema con Yue.

- ¿Tuvimos? ¿Plural?

-Si, Regulus y yo. La muchacha está sufriendo de algo, y el problema es que ni siquiera sabe que es. Y... Eligio un compañero, pero parece que ella no quiere aceptarlo- Murmuro bajando el rostro.

- ¿Y eso es un problema? -Inquirió sin entender-.

-Es un problema cuando agregas que es medio suicida, se va al medio de la lluvia y de ahí no quiere salir y si a todo eso le aúnas que entra en pánico y que no quiere seguir con la misión.

- ¿Que fue exactamente lo que te dijo?

-"No puedo hacer esto"... Lo que me tiene preocupada es que está sufriendo, mucho. Y ella no se merece sufrir- Suspiro y bajo más el rostro.

- ... No creo que se refiera a no querer seguir con la misión

Ella levanto el rostro sorprendida y lo miro con confusión.

-¿A qué te refieres?

- Ella te dijo "No puedo seguir con esto" y tú me acabas de decir que escogió a un compañero y no quiere admitirlo ¿verdad? ¿Y si a lo que se refería era "No puedo seguir manteniendo mis sentimientos"? Así era... Como pensaba Sui a veces.

Ann abrió la boca sorprendida.

-¿Y yo como no pensé en eso antes? ¡Tú eres un genio! ¡Por eso te amo!- Lo abrazo fuertemente- Pero... ¿Y ahora como hago para que deje de sufrir?

- ¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento que hay algo mas con el tema de ella que no me has contado y respecto a su compañero?

-No sé de qué me estás hablando- Se encogió de hombros.

- Ustedes sí que tienen un tema con ella -Suspiro el hombre- ¿Y? ¿Por que cuando dices que no merece sufrir suena como si lo dices por una muy buena razón?

-Porque ella... No recuerda nada de su infancia- Volteo el rostro y se sentó en la orilla de la cama- Nosotros la encontramos y la criamos, porque cuando fuimos de misión vimos a una niñita sola en el bosque, ni siquiera sabía quién era... Nosotros la protegimos, la entrenamos y la hicimos fuerte. Pero aun... Aun no sabe nada de su infancia, y yo presiento que el problema que tiene está relacionado con eso- Murmuro por lo bajo.

- Entiendo a tus primas, puedo entenderte a ti -Empezó a decir- Y al entenderlas puedo decir eso: ¿No será que el problema está relacionado con algo que paso después de haberla encontrado? ¿Puedes pensar en algo que ella hizo hace ya mucho tiempo?

-Yo... No lo sé- Suspiro- Tendría que pedirle a Mimi que revise mis propios recuerdos. Yo los tengo, pero están tan borrosos que es como si no tuviera nada. Créeme cuando te digo que me he cansado de rebuscar desde que sucedió eso esta tarde y no he encontrado nada.

- Te preocupas demasiado -El se arrodillo y la tomo de las manos-.

-Porque ella se lo merece- Contesto con sinceridad- Se merece el cielo y más, ella se lo ha ganado- Cerro los ojos.

- Tu también te mereces ser feliz, no te mortifiques por problemas que sabes se pueden resolver-.

-Yo... Lo intentare. Pero no prometo nada- Frunció el ceño.

- Eres muy testaruda.

-Y tú eres un tonto.

- Del cual estas enamorada- Añadió-.

-Ni te imaginas cuanto- Sonrió y lo beso.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15:**

Sísifo caminaba tranquilamente, como de costumbre, escaleras arriba hacia su templo. Había estado entrenando un rato así que estaba en ropas de entrenamiento. Sonrió al recordar el progreso de los aspirantes.

Llego a Sagitario y de lo más tranquilo se iba a dirigir a la zona residencial cuando noto la figura femenina en el.

-¿Ah? ¿Elena-san?

-Ah, Sísifo-san -Saludo la joven- Loe estaba esperando, quiero preguntarle algo.

-Dígame solo Sísifo, por favor, Elena-san- Sonrió- ¿Que desea saber?

- Quiero preguntarle sobre dos personas, tu alumno Regulus y el alumno de Dohko-san, Tenma

-Claro, pero primero, pase por favor- La invito al área residencial del templo.

- Gracias -Asintió aceptando la invitación-.

-Dígame que desea saber, en lo posible intentare responderle- Dijo invitándola a sentarse en uno de los muebles del lugar.

- Espero que recuerde el incidente de cuando estábamos entrenando -Empezó a decir aceptando la invitación a sentarse

-Ah... Sí, eso. ¿Qué sucede?

- Me puede decir... ¿Desde hace cuanto Tenma ah estado en el santuario?

-Más o menos tres años- Contesto pensativo.

- ¿No sabe que era de él antes de llegar?

-Se que... Vivía en un orfanato en Italia, según lo que Dohko había dicho. Y fuera de eso, creo que nada.

- Ya veo -Murmuro asintiendo- no concuerda -Susurro bajito-.

-¿Ah?

- Nada, nada -Negó un poco- Y con respecto a su alumno... Esto sí es un poco más complejo.

-Dígame.

- Puede que solo sea mi impresión... Pero al ser como es... Por alguna razón él no tiene ojos de león cuando usa alguna técnica ¿Verdad? Ojos brillantes que pueden reflejar todo...

-Pues ahora que lo menciona... Si, si los tiene- Asintió de nuevo pensativo.

- Como pensaba -Suspiro poniendo una mano en su frente- Realmente es él

-¿El? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso Elena-san?

- Es complicado explicarlo -Murmuro levantándose-.

-¿Tan complicado como para intentar explicármelo mientras tomamos una taza de té?- Pregunto sonriendo.

- Tan complicado como para solo poder decirte que esos dos estaban destinados a conocerse -Sonrió- Y si acepto el té.

-Oh, interesante- Murmuro- Me alegra que lo acepte. Ya regreso- Con esto último, desapareció rumbo a la cocina a preparar el dichoso te.

- Como las otras se lleguen a enterar armaran un buen alboroto -Pensó- Hay Yue, ¿En qué pensabas cuando hiciste el hechizo?

-¡ERES INSUFRIBLE ANNESHKA! -Grito Yueres entrando al templo de libra con el ceño fruncido-.

-¿¡Y YO QUE HICE AHORA!

- ¿¡COMO QUE QUÉ HICISTE! ¡CUANDO HABLE CON LA TIA ME PREGUTNO QUIEN ERA REGULUS Y CUANDO LE PREGUNTE QUIEN L EHABÍA DICHO ME DIJO QUE TU! -Exclamo señalándola con un dedo acusatorio-.

- Y aquí van las peleas eternas -Suspiro Luka siguiendo a la peli azabache dentro del templo, siendo seguida a su vez por sus primas y algunos caballeros-.

-¡AAAAH NO, CLARO, YO, SI, DALE. SIGUE CON TU HERMOSA FORMA DE PENSAR QUE YO NO TENGO LA CULPA DE QUE CAMERON ISABELLA AKIMOTO AJIBANE LEA MENTES TAMBIEN!

- ¡QUE YO SEPA LA TÍA NO PUEDE LEER MENTES ATRAVEZ DE LOS ESPEJOS IDIOTA!

-¡Y TU QUE SABES! ¡MAMA ES MAGICA!

- ¡PERO SABES QUE LE DIJISTE! ¡Y NI SE PARA QUE!

-¡SI LE DIJE O NO, NO IMPORTA YA! ¡DEJA DE ARMAR BERRINCHE Y ESCANDALO POR TODO LO QUE HAGO! ¡SI ERES TAN PERFECTA NO DEBERIAS DE ESTARTE PREOCUPANDO SI YO HAGO O DESHAGO A MI VOLUNTAD!

- ¡YO NO SOY PERFECTA MUJER! ¡ESO TE LO HAS INVENTADO TU SOLITA!

-¿¡AH NO! ¿¡Y ENTONCES PORQUE ANDAS TODO EL DIA PENDIENTE DE SI HAGO ALGO BIEN O MAL! ¡TIENE QUE SER QUE ERES PERFECTA! ¡DEJAME VIVIR!

- ¡SOLO ME POECUPO POR QUE PUEDAS HACER ALGO QUE TE LASTIME A TI O A OTROS MENZA! ¡DEJA DE DECIR QUE ESOY PERFECTA! ¡Y EN PRIMER LUGAR QUIEN FUE LA QUE VINO AQUI CUANDO YO YA ESTABA!

-¡LUKA!- Grito señalando a la pelinegra que la miro con rostro de reproche.

- ¡ELLA NO ANDA REPROCHANDOME EL QUE ESTE PENDIENTE DE ELLA!

- No me metan en eso porfa -Pidió la joven-.

-¡PERO YO NO SOY ELLA! ¿¡ES ESO LO QUE NO TE ENTRA EN LA CABEZA! YO NO SOY LUKA ¿¡COMO QUIERES QUE TE LO DIGA! ¡DETESTO QUE ANDEN REPROCHANDOME, COMPARANDOME Y VIGILANDOME TODO EL SANTO DIA!

- ¡YO NO TE REPROCHO, NI TE COMPARO, NI E VIGILO TODO EL DÍA! ¡OTRA COSA ES QUE TU ESTES EN LOS LUGARES EN LOS QUE YO ESTE TAMBIEN!

-¿¡QUE NO ME COMPARAS NI ME REPROCHAS! ¿¡Y ENTONCES COMO SE LLAMA LO QUE ESTAS HACIENDO AHORA TARADA!

- ¡ESTOY BUSCANDO UN PUNTO PARA EXPLICARTE QUE TU FUISTE LA QUE VINO A DONDE YO ESTABA EN PRIMER LUGAR! ¡Y NO ME DIGAS TARA MENZA!

-¡DEJA DE INSULTARME Y TAL VEZ YO LO HAGA TAMBIEN!

- ¡DEJAME TU PRIMERO! ¡SE SUPOENQ UE LAS MAYORES DEBEN DAR EL EJEMPLO!

-¿¡QUIERES DEJAR DE DECIRME QUE HACER O NO! ¡VES COMO SI ERES "PERFECTA"!

- ¡NO SOY PERFECTA!

-¡SI LO ERES! ¡ERES UNA CONSENTIDA NIÑITA DE MAMA!- Grito harta, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar afuera.

- ¡ESPERA UN MOEMTNO! ¿¡COMO QUE CONESNTIDA! ¡MIRA QUIEN LO DICE!

Ann gruño por lo bajo pero no se volteo.

- Dioses, la familia que tiene uno -Bufo Yueres- ¿Qué? -Inquirió mirando de reojo a sus primas y a los caballeros-.

-¿No les duele la garganta de gritar tan alto?- Pregunto Kardia con el ceño fruncido.

-Creo que me quede sordo- Bufo Manigoldo.

-Mujeres- Suspiro Alexei- Toda mi vida he dicho que son un peligro- Se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Cómo? -Inquirieron Luka y Mimi mirándolo al mismo tiempo-.

-Nada, no era con ustedes- Dijo y se volteo alzando la barbilla.

- ¿Entonces era conmigo? -Interrogo Yueres cruzando los brazos y mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados-.

-Figúrenselo- Se encogió de hombros.

- Hombre no es gente -Suspiro-.

-¡KYA!- Se escucho un ruido afuera del templo de libra. No mucho después, la figura huyendo despavorida de la de ojos azules se escondió detrás de un confundido Alexei.

-¡AH! ¡Es una chubaka!

-¿Una chubaka?

-O sea que es una ella- Salto Luka mirando como la muchacha asentía- ¿Quien será?

-Creo que se refieres a...

-¡LIZ ANNESHKA DARKNESS AKIMOTO! ¡TE MATARE POR EL GOLPE QUE ME DISTE!- Se escucho un grito furioso, acto seguido, una muchacha de cabello azul oscuro y ojos rubio entro como un tornado al lugar- ¿Donde estas? ¡De esta no te salvas!

- Ah, Kira-nee-chan -Dijo Yueres con tono de "ah, tenía razón y eso era"-.

-¡Ven acá intento fallido de princesa!- Exclamo agarrándola por el cuello de la camisa- ¡Ahora sí que te mato!

- Eh, que ella es nuestra princesa de verdad -Recordó Luka-.

-¡Kira, no, basta! ¡Suéltame!- Grito sacudiéndose entre los brazos de la mayor- ¡Déjame!- Se cubrió completamente de fuego. Cosa que desgraciadamente no funciono porque el fuego cubrió a Kira también, sin hacerle ni un rasguño- ¡KIRA NO!

- Kira-nee-chan -Llamo Yueres poniéndose detrás de la muchacha-.

-¿Que quieres? Ahora no Yueres- Murmuro viendo con ojos entrecerrados a Anneshka que estaba pálida.

- Suéltala -Pidió con voz medio calma-.

-Claro, claro- Asintió aun con los ojos entrecerrados. La soltó dejando que cayera sentada en el piso. La muchacha soltó un quejido y suspiro.

- ¿Estás bien Ann? -Pregunto Elena arrodillándose al lado de la joven-.

- Otra loca mas -Pensó Kardia-.

-Ah, Dios mío- El de ojos verdes negó con la cabeza- A este paso toda la familia va a estar reunida en menos de dos meses...

- No lo dudes -Murmuro Yueres-.

-Kira, ¿Y cómo fue que pudiste llegar de forma tan precisa? De aquí ninguno de nosotros pudo llegar como lo has hecho tu- Pregunto Yuuki viéndola con una ceja alzada- Fíjate que yo hasta le caí encima a ese viejo de ahí- Señalo a Manigoldo con el dedo.

-De seguro que la brecha la abrió la tía -Rio Luka-.

-Sí, si- Asintió Kira moviendo las manos restándole importancia.

- ¿Como estas Kira-nee-chan? Es raro que te manden a este tipo de misiones -Pregunto Yueres agarrando un poco de l tela de la ropa de la muchacha-.

-Ahora que lo dices, tengo bastante tiempo que no me mandan a una misión- Se rasco la barbilla mirando al techo despreocupada- Estoy bien Yue, ¿Y tú?- Sonrió.

- ... Bien -Asintió-.

- ¿Por qué tanto ajetreo en mi casa? -Todos voltearon para ver a un Dohko mas dormido que despierto aminar hacia ellos con los ojos cerrados, cuando estuvo a buena distancia, se froto los ojos y medio los abrió- ¿Umm?... ¿¡KIRA!

-¿¡Ah!- Volteo insofacto al escuchar la voz tan conocida para ella- ¡DOHKO!

- ¿Ah?

Las bocas de todos se abrieron al ver como la muchacha corría hacia el hombre y este la levantaba con una sonrisa en el rostro-.

- ...Entiendo Yueres mirando la escena-.

-¿Que entiendes? Yo nada- Yuuki se encogió de hombros.

-Ah, es demasiado obvio. Míralos, esos también están enamorados- Ann los señalo con una mano

- No me refería a eso -Negó Yueres-.

-¿Y entonces?- Salto Mimi.

- Kira-nee -Llamo Yueres- Llegaste bien porque ya sabías a dónde dirigirte exactamente ¿verdad?- Y ahí fue cuando la joven se dio cuenta de la escena que estaban armando-.

-Ah... Bueno... Yo...- Tartamudeo y se rasco la mejilla- ¿Pasa si les digo que cuando yo era pequeña, muy, muy, muy, MUY pequeña, vivía aquí?...

- ... ¿Ah?

- ¿Pequeña?

- ¿Cómo?

- ... Yaaa -Murmuro Elena asintió un poco-.

-... Sin comentarios- Alexei y Anneshka se miraron y luego volvieron a ver a Kira- Ahora sí, nos dejaste sin comentarios.

- Ya recuerdo -Sonrió Elena-.

-¿Recuerdas?- Luka alzo una ceja.

- Fue hace unos cuantos años -Miro a Kira y esta asintió- Fue una misión de un largo tiempo.

-¿Una misión de... Largo tiempo?- Alexei parpadeo- ¡Ya lo recuerdo! Esta en los registros.

- ¿Ah? ¿Cómo? -Expreso Mimi-.

- ¡No entiendo! -Exclamo Luka-.

-Según lo que dicen Elena-oka-san y Liosha... Kira tuvo una misión de largo tiempo, y por lo antes apreciado, diría que fue aquí, en el santuario- Analizo Ann con una mano en la barbilla.

- Para mí que estuvo con él en ese tiempo, recuerdo haber visto un corazón rojo varias veces cuando miraba por la ventana -Comento Yueres-.

-¡Yue!- Exclamo sonrojada la de cabello azul.

- ¿Qué? Solo digo lo que veo.

- ¿Que significa un corazón rojo? -Inquirió Kardia-.

- Bueno, significa que -Empezó a decir Yueres pero la boca se la tapo su prima-.

-Algo, algo nada interesante- Sonrió nerviosa.

Yueres ladeo el rostro con cara de "¿Dije algo malo?"

-Bueno... Ya que pasamos los Lindos reencuentros- Comento Ann- Ya están enterados de que yo emigro a todos lados, así que me voy a pasear. Nos vemos al rato.

- ¡Ah! ¡Está huyendo! -Exclamo Luka-.

-¿Y yo porque huiría?- Frunció el ceño con una sonrisa.

-Porque Kira-nee dijo que te mataría.

-Ah... Bueno... Sobre eso... Tengo una reunión de improviso en el bosque, tengo que irme. ¡Adiós!- Se despidió y como alma que lleva el diablo salió de Libra.

- Que rápida -Murmuro Mimi-.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16:**

-No podemos seguir así, esto se nos está saliendo de las manos- Exclamo Camelot más que estresado. Los últimos días habían estado muy agitados.

-Nosotros no tenemos la culpa- Negó Eruka a su lado.

-Ella tiene razón. Esos humanos son los que han puesto en peligro el grado de bien y mal en su planeta, y por lo tanto, en todas las demás dimensiones.

-Es cierto eso Neo, pero no por eso vamos a dejarlos a su suerte- Reprocho Meena seriamente.

-No creo que él se refiera a eso Meena, creo que el habla de cuantos guerreros hay allá- Intervino Shion.

-Cierto. 8 Guerreros, 8 de los más fuertes. Y lo peor de todo, es que no han podido hacer nada- Johan se puso una mano en la barbilla.

-Para eso tienen sus armas- Cameron hablo por lo bajo- No por nada ellos han sido entrenados y armados, cada uno con su propia firma personal. Sus armas.

-Las armas no van a hacer que el mal disminuya- Yui frunció el ceño.

-Tampoco es culpa de ellos. Su misión como Guerreros es seguir el curso de los hechos, cambiando solo algunos pequeños detalles- Elieser razono.

-El tiene razón. Si se ponen a cambiar cosas a grandes rasgos puede que se desequilibren las cosas más aun... Como...

-... Como nos paso a nosotros ¿No es así, Zack?- Cameron susurro con una media sonrisa en los labios.

-Esa niña...- Meena murmuro.

-Ella... Ella no es más que una humana. Y aun así, es la segunda encaminada al trono. Ella nos ha demostrado que el poder humano no es cualquier cosa.

-Sin embargo... Me temo informarles, hermanos y hermanas, que ella está buscando que la exiliemos de la familia.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Ella... Inconscientemente, está buscando a alguien a quien pueda recordar cuando recupere la memoria. Y... Lo ha encontrado- Zack alzo la vista al techo- Eso solo acelera su procedimiento de recuperación de recuerdos.

-Les informamos que cuando ella los recupere... Ya no podrá volver.

Regulus termino de bajar las escaleras y se dirigió al coliseo, donde sabía estaban las invitadas del santuario fastidiando a Yato, o por lo menos sabía que probablemente Yueres estaría hay en el mismo lugar que siempre: Sentada en la sombra de un árbol.

- ¡Lu-nee, dame eso! -Sorpresivamente, pudo escuchar su voz desde donde estaba. Levanto la vista y pudo ver a Luka con una muñequera en las manos mientras corría lejos de la muchacha ojo-rojizo que la intentaba seguir-.

Cuando Luka paso por su lado corriendo supo que no tenía que hacer mas nada además de quedarse parado para poder interceptar a Yueres, pero lo que paso fue sorpresivo. Cuando ella pasó por su lado, por lo menos esperaba que lo mirara, como siempre hacía desde que se habían vuelto "amigos" pero ella, paso de largo.

- ¡Dámela!

Se dio la vuelta y miro un poco sorprendido y decepcionado la dirección en la que se había ido.

El resto del día había sido más raro aún.

No importaba donde estuviera o con quien, no le hablaba y ni siquiera le miraba.

- ¿Ahora que hice?-Exclamo Regulus con la boca ligeramente abierta al ver como ella había pasado de él otra vez-.

-¡Dohko, amor mío corazón de otra!- Exclamo Kira con alegría abrazando por la espalda al que fuera su mejor amigo hacia ya muchos años- Mírate, ya eres todo un hombre- Le dio un ligero codazo alzando ambas cejas.

- ¡Y tú no te quedas atrás! ¡Pero sigues siendo enana! -Rio el otro-.

-Ah, y tú sigues siendo odioso- Inflo las mejillas.

- A mucha honra -Sonrió- ¡Y sigues siendo infantil!

-Admito que sí, pero honradamente- Sonrió.

- ¿Y? ¿Me puedes decir por qué ni una carta me mandaste?

-Bueno...- Jugo con sus dedos- Es que tu sabes... El problema interdimensional, y las practicas, y eso...

- Mentira -Declaró mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados-.

-¿Y tu porque dices eso?- Imito su acción- No sabes- Se cruzo de brazos.

- Porque siempre cuando tienes vergüenza a decir algo se te enrojece el entrecejo y eso fue lo que paso.

Ella puso cara de terror y se puso la mano en el entrecejo.

-Detesto que me conozcas tan bien- Bajo los hombros y el rostro.

- ¿Que te puedo decir? Fueron meses de practica -Sonrió- ¿Y? ¿Qué paso?

-Pues... Mis tíos y mi papa no me dejaban en paz- Hizo un puchero- ¿Sabes lo que es que pensaran que yo estaba enamorada de ti?- Puso las manos en su cintura y arrugo el ceño.

- ¿Por qué será que me lo imagino? -Murmuro-.

-Imaginarte... ¿Qué?- Lo vio con ojos entrecerrados.

- Nada -Sonrió-.

-Ah, no. Ahora me lo dices porque si.

- Te estoy diciendo que no es nada

-Dime

- No es nada

-¡Dohko!

- ¡Me refiero a eso! -Exclamo señalando con la mano exasperado a Luka y Mimi que los miraban desde una ventana un poco lejos-.

-¿Y ellas que hacen?- Pregunto al aire con cara confundida- ¿Y tú qué haces pendiente de ellas?

- Comencemos por esto: Se están imaginando cosas que no son, y estoy pendiente de ellas por que desde que llegaste nos están mirando fijamente-.

-Ah, claro- Parpadeo dos veces- Ven- Lo jalo del brazo e hizo que se metieran a un lugar en donde no los vieran- Aquí no piensan cosas que no son.

- Creo que pensaran cosas peores -Suspiro-.

-¡Hay no!- Exclamo asustada- ¡Vete, vete!

- ¿Y ahora qué? Tú fuiste las que nos metiste aquí

-Pensemos algo improvisado...- Se quedo pensando-... No se me ocurre nada ¿A ti?

- Ni siquiera se dé que estás hablando -Volvió a suspirar-.

-Sigues tan despistado como siempre- Ahora ella fue la que suspiro.

- ¿Cómo?

-A eso me refiero- Lo señalo con la mano.

- ¿Ah?

-Hay, olvídalo- Sacudió una mano- Déjalo así.

- No has cambiado nada

-¿Que te puedo decir? Me sale natural- Se encogió de hombros.

- Ya me di cuenta que eso es de familia -Rio-.

-¿En serio? No lo había notado.

- Tus primas son iguales, excepto una que otra como Yueres que parece antisocial y Elena-san que parece madre de familia cariñosa y amorosa, pero fuer de eso, todas son impredecibles

-¡Genial! ¡Dijiste que soy impredecible!- Dio pequeños saltitos y aplaudió con una sonrisa deslumbrante en el rostro.

- Si, si lo eres -Asintió más convencido que nunca-.

-Sabes que así me quieres- Le hizo ojitos y luego se rio.

- Hay mujer, que se hace contigo -Suspiro con una sonrisa-.

-Ah, ¿No me quieres?- Hizo un puchero.

- Pareces una niña pequeña

Ella abrió la boca con dramatizada sorpresa.

-No me quieres...- Se tapo los labios con una mano.

- Aquí viene la pataleta

-¿Como me vas a decir eso?- Se puso una mano en el pecho y se le aguaron los ojos- ¡Y yo tanto que te estimo! ¡No sabes cuánto me preocupaba por ti! ¡Las noches que pase sin dormir pensando que algo podría pasarte! ¡Y tú me lo pagas de esta manera!

- Hai, hai, perdón, perdón, sabes que no es mi intención -Le sonrió auténticamente poniendo una mano en su cabeza, peinándola un poco-.

-Entonces... ¿Si me quieres?- Pregunto dejando salir dos lagrimas de sus ojos rubí.

- Hai, hai, pero no llores que después salgo pagándola yo -Le sonrió ampliamente-.

-¡Si me quieres!- Exclamo sonriendo, en un santiamén sus ojos volvieron a ser normales y sin lagrimas y ella se lanzo a abrazar al hombre- ¡Yo lo sabia! ¡Tu si me quieres!

- Este ser vivo me va a matar un día de estos -Rio un poco-.

Ella solo sonrió más ampliamente aun y soltó una risita.

-Mira el lado bueno, será como en los viejos tiempos.

- ¿Por cuánto tiempo esta vez? -Murmuro bajando un poco la mirada-.

-Espero que mucho...- Murmuro ella también- Y si no, le pediré permiso a mi tía para venir mensualmente más que sea.

- Si te causa problemas es mejor que no... .aunque me duela

-No me causa ningún problema- Movió la mano y negó con la cabeza- Mejor para mi, así podre colmarte la paciencia más seguido- Sonrió.

- Hay mi madre -Suspiro en tono gracioso-.

-Ah, no. Decídete.

- Era broma era broma mujer

-Hay Dios mío- Dijo en tono dramático- Y ya me dices mujer... ¡Hay, me siento vieja!- Dijo poniendo una mano en su pecho.

- ¿Cuantos años crees que tienes? ¿10?

-Nada, los que tengo. Es que la última vez que te vi fue hace mucho y mi espíritu juvenil ha renacido- Sonrió cerrando los ojos- Oye, oye, ¿Cuántos años tienes ya?

- Ahhhhh ¿veinte y algo?

-¿No sabes ni siquiera tu edad?- Entrecerró los ojos- Ah, Dohko. La vejez te afecto peor de lo que creí- Negó poniéndose una mano en la cabeza.

- ¡Eh! ¡Y después dices que yo soy quien no te quiere!

-Yo solamente digo la verdad. ¿Es tan difícil aprenderse dos números que juntos forman uno? Mira, yo tengo 20. Y no es tan difícil recordarlo. Anda, dime tu edad.

- Te dije eso porque realmente no me acuerdo en este momento

-Dohko, ¿Te puse nervioso?- Pregunto mirándolo seriamente a la cara.

- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta justamente ahora?

-A que tú no tienes mala memoria. Y me estás diciendo que no te acuerdas de tu edad. Dime la verdad ¿Estas nervioso?

- ¿Por qué lo estaría?

-Porque tú no evades preguntas. Contesta que ya estas acorralado.

- No estoy nervioso

-Dohko...

- ¡Solo digo la verdad! -Se cruzo de brazos-.

-Tampoco te cruzas de brazos a menos que estés mintiendo. Eres un mentiroso. Pero bueno, hagamos que te creo- Se encogió de hombros.

- Estoy diciendo la verdad -Se quejo agarrándola de la cabeza y despeinándola-.

-¡No hagas eso!- Grito intentando separarse del arma des peinadora que desplegaba todo su poder sobre ella en ese momento- ¡Déjame! ¡No!- Acto seguido, estiro sus brazos hacia el e imito su acción.

- ¡Eh! -Exclamo quitando su cabeza de su alcance-.

-¡Eso no es justo!- Grito jalándolo de un brazo y haciendo que sus caras quedaran muy cerca- Venganza...- Murmuro malvadamente y aprovechando la situación de que el muchacho estaba en ropas de entrenamiento uso su única maniobra eficaz:- ¡COSQUILLAS!- Luego de esto, hizo aquello que grito.

- ¡Déjame! -Rio Dohko alejándose como pudo-.

-¡No!- Lo siguió y continuo con su malévola venganza- ¡De mi no te escapas!

- ¡Suéltame enana! -La despeino tanto que ella tuvo que dejarle-.

-Suficiente... Pelea... Por... Hoy...- Pidió respirando agitadamente, toda sonrojada y despeinada.

- Estoy...De acuerdo -Dijo él en el mismo estado-.

-¿Por que ustedes dos están así? -Interrogo Elena mirándolos con cara de "¿Ah?"-.

-¡Fue culpa de él Elena-nee-san!- Grito acusadoramente Kira señalando a Dohko.

-¿¡Y POR QUE CULPA MIA!

-¡TU COMENZASTE!

- ¡NO TE HAGAS LA LOCA QUE TU FUISTE QUIEN LO HICISTE!

-¡Mentiras! ¡Sucias mentiras! ¡TU COMENZASTE CON TU SUCIA TENTACION!

- ¿¡QUE TENTANCION! ¡ESTAS LOCA!

- Si que se llevan bien -Pensó Elena-.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17:**

El templo de virgo estaba en silencio, Asmita se encontraba concentrado en su respiración, apenas se había sentado para comenzar su meditación y por eso no había avanzado mucho. Estaba consciente de todo lo que asaba en el santuario en ese momento, pudo ver la imagen en su mente de Dos personas peleando y ignoro sus voces, movió las imágenes, intentando buscar algo que no había notado antes.

- ¡Ahh!

Y no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo.

- Detesto este tipo de viajes -Murmuro la persona que estaba frente a ella, con voz calma, parecía que le dolía algo- ¿AH? ¿Un templo?... ¿Un hombre?

-¿Quién eres, de donde viniste y que haces aquí?- Pregunto el rubio con voz calma.

- Ele, vengo del mismo lugar que las locas que han estado aquí desde hace dos o tres meses y estoy aquí porque mi reina me envió a ayudar a mis primas –Respondió con el mismo tono calmo- ¿Y tú eres?

-Asmita de virgo, guardián de la sexta casa del zodiaco.

- Ah sí que realmente estoy en un templo -Comento viendo el lugar- Dime, Asmita de virgo, ¿Sabes en donde están mis primas?

-Deberían estar en el recinto principal. Pero me supongo que ahora, como los días que han estado aquí, están regadas por todo el santuario...

- ¿Todo el lugar? -Suspiro al joven- Supongo que han estado ocupadas últimamente... Ah, perdón, estabas tratando de meditar ¿verdad?

-Así es- Asintió.

- Lamento haberte interrumpido, no estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de viajes -Se disculpo- Si me disculpas tengo que ir a buscar a primas, pasare a verte otro día -Se despidió-.

-De acuerdo- Se despidió el también.

-En donde estarán estas muchachas...- Murmuro por lo bajo Ele, con el cabello castaño hondeando en el viendo y los ojos marrones curiosos en el entorno. Termino de bajar el tramo de escaleras de los templos y comenzó a buscar por varios sitios a ver si encontraba señales de alguna de las muchachas- Ahora sí que estoy perdida- Suspiro derrotada, bajando los hombros.

- ¡Ah! ¡Es Ele! -Ella volteo a ver quien la llamaba y pudo ver a Luka mirándola con una sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que era seguida por la mayoría de sus primas-.

-¡Así que aquí están! ¿Donde se metieron?

- Estábamos buscando a primero a Luka y ahora estamos buscando a Mimi -Explico Elena sonriendo- ¡Me alegro que estés aquí! No he sabido de ti desde que llegue-.

-¿A Luka y a Mimi?- Alzo una ceja- ¡Elena! ¿Cómo han estado?

- ¡Ele-nee! -Sonrió un poco y levanto el rostro, Yueres estaba corriendo asía ella con los brazos extendidos en muestra de que la iba a abrazar, se sorprendió, por que tras de la joven se encontraba un muchacho de igual ojos y igual pelo, que miraba con una sonrisa a Yueres- ¡Te extrañe!

-¡Yue-chií!- Exclamo recibiendo su abrazo- Nosotros también te extrañamos mucho. A todos ustedes- Dijo con una sonrisa- Ah, por cierto... Te traje un regalo... Pero parece que se perdió en el camino- Murmuro viendo para todos lados.

- ¿Cómo se te puede perder un regalo mujer? -Rio Luka-.

-Yo no sé- Se encogió de hombros- El es el loco que se separa de uno a mitad de cami-

No termino de hablar porque un ruido a sus espaldas, seguido de un muchacho de cabello castaño y ojos morados lleno de hojas hizo que se callara.

-Ah, ahí está- Murmuro viendo como el chico se sacudía las hojas de encima

- ¿Que yo me separe de ti? -Mascullo el muchacho tardándose quitar todo rastro de cosas raras de su pelo- Tú fuiste la que empezó a moverse sin avisar nada.

-Tú fuiste el que no se puso alerta- Rio.

- ¿Como que regalo? ¡Me estas tratando como un objeto! -Termino de levantar el rostro, sonriéndoles-.

- A -Yueres se separo lentamente de Ele, mirando con ojos sorprendidos al muchacho, quien le sonrió ampliamente, empezó a caminar asía él, los pasos se volvieron rápidos, hasta que terminó corriendo para después saltarle encima- ¡Aniue!

- Cuanta energía -Rio el muchacho poniendo una mano sobre la cabeza de la menor- ¿Qué tal, Yu?

- Aniue, Aniue, Aniue -Repitió abrazándolo más fuerte- ¡Estas aquí! ¡Conmigo! ¡Ele-nee te trajo! -Exclamo-.

- Ya veo a lo que te referías con regalo -Sonrió Luka-.

Tenma se sintió incomodo un momento. Se sintió incomodo por ver la escena de un reencuentro familiar entre un hermano mayor y su hermanita. Sintió tristeza por un momento, sin saber la razón y luego todo fue reemplazado por celos. No los celos amorosos, no, todo lo contrario. Celos del tipo familiar, cuando sientes que tu lugar como hermano mayor está siendo reemplazado por otra persona desconocida

- ¿Tenma? -Llamo Elena al ver que el muchacho estaba apretando los puños más de la cuenta-.

-¿Ah?- Volvió a la realidad- Perdón. ¿Qué sucede, Elena-san?

- ¿Ah? ¿Te paso algo? -Pregunto Yueres sin despegarse de su hermano, el cual a duras penas podía con el peso que ella le estaba proporcionando al colgarse de él-.

-Ah... No, no, nada- Mintió, aunque un poco inseguro. Negó con la cabeza.

- Si tu lo dices -Murmuro y después vio a Ele- ¡Grazie por mi regalo nee-chan!

- Otra más que me trata como un objeto -Rio su hermano-.

-De nada Yue- Sonrió de medio lado.

-¿Y ahora? ¿Porque me regañas? ¿Se puede saber que hice mal su majestad?- Pregunto Ann con sarcasmo y molestia marcados viendo fijamente a Yue. Más atrás, Degel y Kardia se masajearon las sienes.

- Primero: Aquí TU ERES la princesa -Comenzó a decir- Y segundo ¡No puedes ir por ahí mirando a la gente de esa forma!

-¿¡De qué forma!

- ¡De la forma que me estás viendo ahora, cuando estas molesta!

-¿¡Y entonces! ¡Estás loca! ¡Tu obsesión por corregirme te está volviendo loca! ¡Déjame ser!

- Si tanto quieres eso -Murmuro relajándose un poco y dando la media vuelta- Si tanto quieres que te deje tranquila pues sus deseos son órdenes, su majestad.

Ella alzo una ceja.

-¿Y ahora?

Pero ella la ignoro, y siguió caminando a paso un poco lento.

-¿Que te hizo Regulus?- Pregunto con tono irónico cruzándose de brazos.

Siguió caminando.

- Hay pero que bipolar -Suspiro Kardia masajeándose más fuerte las sienes-.

-Esa muchacha se volvió loca- Se rasco la cabeza- Ahora si es verdad que se peleo feo con Regulus.

Y ahí fue cuando se detuvo, pero no se volteo a verla.

-¿Y ahora qué?

Apretó un poco los puños, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero ola cerro de golpe y empezó a caminar más rápido

-Estás loca Yueres.

- ¡Ni lo digas! -Bufó el bi- Kardia-.

Ann iba a decir otra cosa, pero un ruido raro y un golpe fuerte en su cabeza hicieron que se tragara las palabras.

-¡HAAAAY! ¿¡QUE ES LO QUE TE PASA!- Grito sobándose el lugar afectado volteándose, para encontrarse con una morena alta, con ojos morados penetrantes y reflejos dorados. Su expresión era de seriedad pura.

-¿Que te he dicho de las peleas verbales?

-¡Pero Dark!

-Nada- Interrumpió con voz seria e inquebrantable. Ann refunfuño por lo bajo.

- ¿Ah? -Exclamaron al mismo tiempo los caballeros mirando la escena sin entender-.

- ¿Mm? -Yueres se volteo ante el grito y vio a la joven- ¿Dark...-nee?

- ¡OTRA LOCA MAS! -Bufo el caballero de escorpio-.

- No deberías decir eso -Regaño Degel-.

- ¡Pero probablemente es la verdad!

-¿Perdón?- Dark se volteo lentamente a mirar con gesto aburrido a Kardia- Yo no te conozco, tampoco es como si me importara. Pero te diré algo que no le digo a cualquiera aunque sea algo de niños: Insultar a la gente sin conocerla es estúpido.

- En verdad eres tu Dark-nee -Parpadeo dos veces Yueres-.

- ¿AH? ¿Y quién eres tú para estar hablándome así?

-Dark Akimoto. Y es un honor, para ti. Humano inferior- Espeto con superioridad.

- Quédate quieto Kardia -Ordeno Degel Jalando al hombre del hombro para que no se le lanzara encima a Dark-.

- Yo mejor me voy de aquí -Murmuro Yueres dando pasos lentos hacia atrás cuidando que nadie se diera cuenta.-

-¿Y tú a dónde vas?- Apareció detrás de ella una muchacha rubia de ojos grises- Ni creas que te escaparas tan fácil.

- ¡Te juro que yo no fui Gio-nee-chan! -Exclamo la muchacha sentándose más que inmediatamente sobre sus pineras con las manos en sus rodillas-.

- ¿Ah? -Degel, al escuchar la exclamación, se volteo a ver la escena y se sorprendió-.

-¿Que tu no fuiste... Qué? Levántate- La miro desde arriba con una mano en la cintura y gesto disgustado- Vamos, que te ensucias.

Pero ella no quito la mirada del suelo, pensando en alguna manera de escapar de esa situación.

-Ah, no. Eso sí que no- Negó viendo en su mente el como ella pensaba escapar- Tu linda esperanza no servirá de nada. Vamos, arriba

- Hai -Murmuro levantándose como un robot-.

-¿Y esos dos que hacen?- Pregunto viendo como mas allá Kardia y Dark se miraban y casi parecía que chispas salían de entre ellos.

- Ya no voy a perder mi tiempo tratando de arreglarlo -Suspiro Degel negando con la cabeza-.

-¿Ah?

-¿Quieres pelear especie de ameba súper desarrollada?- Dark entrecerró los ojos.

- ¿Enserio me tengo que quedar aquí? -Pregunto de manera suplicante Yueres mirando a la mayor-.

-Si queremos impedir una tragedia sí. Mira, el tipo es lo suficientemente valiente como para retarla- Murmuro señalando a los otros dos al tiempo que Kardia asentía muy seguro.

- Kardia, ya déjala -Intento detener por última vez Degel-.

- ¡Que ella se disculpe primero!

-¡Yo nunca me disculpare humano tonto! Tú fuiste el que me insulto primero. Además ¡Soy superior a ti!- Atrás, Ann negó con la cabeza.

- Cálmate un poco, Dark-nee -Pidió Yueres con voz queda-.

-Yueres, no- Salto Ann- Sabes cómo es ella. Capaz se sale de sus estribos y...- No pudo terminar porque un mar de sombras comenzó a moverse por todo el lugar- ¡Dark contrólate!

- ¡Dark-nee! ¡Cálmate! -Grito Yueres mirando las sombras- ¡Ahora!

-Ah Dios mío- Giovanni negó con la cabeza- Dark, cálmate ¿Si?- Suspiro- Esto no sirve si no está Raven aquí.

- ¡Ann, has algo!

-¡Dark!- Grito exasperada y ella entera se cubrió de fuego. Hizo una bola flameante en su mano y la lanzo directo a la otra muchacha.

-¿¡Que es lo que te pasa!- Exclamo molesta después de esquivar el fuego- ¡Estás loca!

-¡Evito una tragedia! ¡Capaz y nos mandas a todos al tártaro!

- ¡Cálmate de una vez! -Exclamo Yueres-.

-Dios mío- Giovanni Suspiro- Respira mujer. No sé de donde sacaste ese temperamento, porque de mis tíos no fue.

Dark gruño por lo bajo.

- Esta es la razón por la que no quería que casi todas mis primas vinieran -Pensó Yueres suspirando-.

-¿Que pasa aquí?- Pregunto Kira alzando una ceja llegando con toda la tropa de primos y primas más atrás- Oh, miren. Son Dark y Giovanni.

- ¡Todos ustedes están locos! -Exclamo Kardia saliendo del templo-.

- ¿Y a ese que le pico? -Exclamo Luka-.

- No le hagan mucho caso -Suspiro Degel-.

-Sí, no le hagan mucho caso. Nada más que Dark casi nos mata a todos- Ironizo Ann.

- Creo que se está refiriendo a Kardia -Comento Elena-.

- ¿Y ahora que hiciste Dark? -Inquirió Mimi-.

-Nada que les importe- Gruño. Se dio media vuelta y se fue.

-Esta mujer es un caso...- Suspiro la rubia.

- Nee-chan, ¿Por que vinieron? -Pregunto Yueres agarrándose de su hermano-.

- Tengo el presentimiento de que no me va a gustar la respuesta -Comento Luka con el seño ligeramente fruncido-.

-Ya saben. Cameron dice que de seguir así tendremos a toda la legión de este lado de la dimensión- Suspiro cansinamente- Parece que el índice de maldad es más alto de lo que esperábamos.

- ¿Cual fue exactamente la misión que le mandaron a ustedes?

-Poner a prueba nuestro iris. Cameron les manda a decir que si cada uno de nosotros usamos nuestros iris en conjunto con nuestros poderes todo podría ser más fácil. Aunque solo es una vaga sugerencia.

- Sabía que no me iba a gustar -Bufó Luka- Ella ya sabe lo que opino de ese tipo de entrenamiento.

- Una pérdida de tiempo ¿No?

- Exactamente -Asintió sin prejuicio alguno-.

-Bueno...- Murmuro Alexei- Veamos el lado positivo: No tendremos que entrenar por bastante tiempo- Sonrió.

- Eso no te lo crees ni tu Alexei-nii -Señalo Yueres-.

-Deja de decir que soy un mentiroso- Entrecerró los ojos- No quiero hacer ejercicio- Volteo la cara.

-El tiene razón- Apoyo Ann- Matarnos unos a otros diariamente como que me está aburriendo.

- Y yo que pensaba que Manigoldo era un sádico -Pensó Degel con una gota de sudor en la frente-.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18:**

Kagaho estaba recostado de uno de los muchos troncos que habían en el lugar, sus ojos estaban cerrados y por solo un momento su guardia bajo, sabiendo de antemano y por experiencia que nadie pasaría por ese lugar a esa hora además de Ann.

Una presencia se sintió cerca de él pero no abrió los ojos, se separo un poco y descruzo los brazos al tiempo que sonreía, esperaba que Ann le hablara en cualquier momento pero lo que paso fue un poquito diferente.

- Así que tú eres Kagaho -Pensó Yueres en voz alta viendo como gracias a su Patada el espectro había perdido un poco el equilibrio y había dado varios pasos hacia atrás-.

- ¿¡Pero que dia-

- Eres demasiado ruidoso -Murmuro la joven parándose en su cabeza, dio un pequeño salto y dio todo su peso para golpear al hombre con sus pies y clavarle la cabeza en el suelo-.

- ... Yueres...

- Con que si sabes quién soy -Dijo un poco sorprendida- Déjame adivinar, Ann me describió ¿Verdad?

- ¡Quítate de encima! -Grito el hombre levantándose de golpe, lanzándola en el aire-.

- Ya veo porque ella te escogió a ti -Suspiro aterrizando en la rama de un árbol mientras estaba acuclillada-.

- ¿Por qué estás aquí?

- Para hablar contigo

- ¿Ah? -Exclamo sin comprender-.

- Solo quiero saber una cosa y después de eso, me iré y espero no volver a verte -Comenzó a decir- Quiero saber si comenzaste a ver las alas de Ann.

- Estás loca mocosa -Espeto el hombre-.

- No seas idiota y respóndeme

- ¿Enserio planeas que después de decirme eso te responda?

- Respóndeme, ahora -Entrecerró un poco los ojos-.

Kagaho iba a responderle otra vez, enserio que lo hubiera hecho.

Si algo no lo hubiera estrellado contra el suelo.

- ¿¡PERO QUE DIABLOS! -Grito mirando a su espalda, pero no había nadie-.

- Quiero que me respondas.

- ¿Que fue lo que hiciste?

- Respóndeme tu primero.

- Esto es humillante -Pensó el hombre tratando de levantarse, pero algo volvió a aplastarlo contra el suelo, lo intento varias veces pero tuvo el mismo resultado- ¡Ah! ¡Maldición! ¡Si, si las veo!

- Ah, entonces si es verdad -Ladeo el rostro y se levanto- Adiós -Se dio la medía vuelta-.

- ¡Eh! ¡Respóndeme tú!

- Con decirte que soy de la familia de Ann, puedes sacar la suficiente información como para deducir el que hice -Comento mirándolo sobre su hombro, después, ladeo un poco el rostro y sonrió apenas- Tal vez nos veamos, pollo, ah, y cuídala bien, es muy terca a veces.

- ... ¿Ah? -fue lo único que pronuncio el hombre cuando vio que la muchacha había desaparecido-

Regulus estaba de lo más tranquilo parado, cruzado de brazos, viendo toda la perspectiva del coliseo que se podía observar desde su lugar. Apacible, la brisa chocaba contra su rostro y movía sus cabellos. Cerró los ojos.

Mala idea.

En el momento en el que bajo por completo su guardia, un cuerpo, femenino, lo rodeo con sus brazos y del impulso se lo llevo al suelo con ella.

-¿¡Que pasa!- Grito abriendo los ojos medio asustado. Pero se calmo al ver que la persona que lo había tirado al suelo había sido nada más y nada menos que Anneshka.

-¡Jajá! ¡Te taclee!- Se rio divertida- Pelea conmigo gato- Le pidió de la nada haciendo que él la mirara raro- ¿Qué? Me quede con las ganas el otro día.

-¿A qué se debe tu inesperada petición?- Pregunto extrañado levantándose del suelo. Ann se levanto también.

-Ya te dije, me quede con las ganas el otro día- Se encogió de hombros- Además, hace tiempo que quiero tener una buena pelea.

-No estoy muy seguro...- Murmuro entrecerrando los ojos desconfiado.

-Anda, no seas aburrido- Le dio un codazo- Vamos, será divertido.

-B-bueno...- Dijo dudoso. No le dio tiempo de decir algo mas porque la ojiazul pego un gritito y de un jalón del brazo se lo llevo coliseo abajo.

-¡Sí!

-¡Ann! ¡Calma!

Ella no le hizo caso. Más bien corrió hasta el centro del coliseo y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja le pico el ojo. Acto seguido, se puso sus audífonos a todo volumen y se fue al otro lado del lugar. Regulus Suspiro hondamente.

-Espero que me des buena pelea- Sonrió.

-Yo también lo espero...- Murmuro por lo bajo.

-Entonces...- Susurro. Extendió la mano y en una ráfaga de fuego, apareció una guadaña gigantesca y negra en su mano derecha, la muchacha sonrió infantilmente- Comencemos.

Y se lanzo contra él. Fue cosa de menos de un segundo.

Desapareció y reapareció frente al muchacho lanzando un ataque con la hojilla que el apenas y esquivo.

La muchacha volvió a sonreír y dejo el arma clavada en el suelo para ir por Regulus. Lo alcanzo en menos de lo que el muchacho espero y le lanzo un golpe. Golpe que el detuvo con su mano, copiando su acción.

Fue tanta la presión que el suelo abajo de ellos se volvió un cráter. Ann sonrió aun mas y en un rápido movimiento lo soltó y se escurrió por uno de sus costados proporcionándole una potente patada en la espalda que lo mando a volar.

-Eso fue fácil- Murmuro poniendo una mano en su cintura confiada.

Error.

Regulus apareció frente a ella de la nada y la tomo de los hombros, dio una voltereta sobre ella y puso los pies en su espalda. Se impulso fuertemente hacia arriba haciendo que ella se fuera hacia abajo, quedando prácticamente enterrada en la tierra.

La muchacha se paro sobre sus brazos e hizo una pirueta, quedando de espaldas a él en cuclillas. Rápidamente corrió hacia donde estaba la guadaña con Regulus siguiéndole los pasos muy de cerca.

Llego a tiempo para tomarla, correr hacia uno de los lados del coliseo y clavarla de nuevo en el suelo, para impulsarse con la pared y usar el mango del arma para darle otra patada a Leo que de nuevo voló hacia el otro lado del campo.

El muchacho se levanto y en otra carrera hacia ella, que la muchacha imito, se volvieron una maraña de puños y patadas que volaban rápidamente por todos lados.

Hasta que en una de ellas, Regulus atino a darle fuertemente en el estomago. Ann se echo hacia atrás y de tan fuerte golpe escupió sangre.

Entonces las pupilas se le dilataron, cubriendo la parte azul del ojo.

Rápidamente lo agarro del cuello y lo golpeo contra el suelo. El contraataco y con sus piernas hizo que ella perdiera el equilibrio y cayera en el suelo.

Ann se paró de manos y abrió las piernas en un Angulo de 180° y comenzó a dar vueltas sobre su eje, en segundos fuego comenzó a cubrirla, fuego que iba a alcanzar al caballero y no hacia algo YA.

-¿¡Pero que creen que hacen!- Se escucho gritar una voz femenina, que tomo por la pierna a Ann y la alzo en el aire, quedando la muchacha de cabeza- ¡Contrólate Anneshka! ¡Que no estamos en casa!- Regaño Elena molesta.

- ¡Regulus, por Athena, es una invitada! -Regaño el caballero de Sagitario jalando por la oreja a al caballero-.

- ¡Ella comenzó!

-¿¡Yo! ¡Tú fuiste el que acepto!- Refuto aun de cabeza, agarrada de una pierna por una Elena con el ceño fruncido.

- ¡Tú me jalaste hasta aquí- duele señor Sísifo! -Exclamo haciendo una mueca de dolor con lagrimillas pequeñas en las comisuras de los ojos-.

-¿Que es lo que te duele? ¡Eres una niñita!- Exclamo burlándose del castaño- Ahora que lo pienso... ¿Donde quedo mi guada- ¡AUCH!- Grito con dolor cuando Elena la soltó y ella cayó de cabeza directo al suelo- ¡Duele, Elena!

- Tú y yo tendremos una conversación MUY larga, Regulus -Advirtió Sísifo con los ojos entrecerrados-.

-Ann, nosotras también tenemos que hablar- Elena la señalo con una mano mientras la otra la ponía en su cintura.

-Hay no...- Dijo ella con tono de niño inocente- ¿Pero porque? ¿Uno no puede tener una pelea decente? ¿Sísifo?- Miro al hombre con cara de borrego a medio morir.

- Claro que se puede... Pero sin destruir el lugar donde están peleando -Señalo el coliseo que estaba medio destruido-.

-Pasaría si digo que no puedo pelear si no se me va de las manos... Un poco de exceso de fuerza...- Murmuro afinando la voz y jugando con los dedos- ¡Pero la culpa también es de él! ¡Mira Elena! ¡Hasta me saco sangre!- Grito y se señalo la boca en donde todavía habían rastros de sangre seca- ¡Es un salvaje!

- ¡Casi me prendes fuego!

-¡Y tu casi me rompes el estomago y la espalda!

- ¡Me lanzaste hasta el otro lado del coliseo!

-¡Tú me enterraste en la arena!

- ¡Eso ni siquiera cumple para compararse!

-¡Nada! ¡Eres un salvaje y punto! ¡Espero que no seas de esos maridos que golpean a sus esposas porque si no pobre de Yue!

- ¿¡D-e que estás hablando! -Exclamo rojo como un tomate- ¡Ella y yo no s-somos pareja!

-¡Aun no! ¡Pero lo serán! ¡Y cuando lo sean yo les gritare: ¡Se los dije!

- ¡No lo seremos!

-¡Si lo serán!

- ¡Que no!

-¡Que si!

- ¡Que no!

- ¡Suficiente! -Exclamaron Sísifo y Elena al mismo tiempo, jalando a sus respectivos "hijos" lejos el uno del otro-.

-Hay que me muero- Murmuro cansinamente Ann secándose el cabello con bastante fastidio. Se encogió de hombros y lanzo la toalla al suelo y se encamino a la cama, ni siquiera le importo que las hebras azabaches arrastraran por el suelo- Me duele el estomago...- Se lanzo a la cama y al ver una figura del otro lado volteo el rostro- Se te está haciendo costumbre eso de entrar por la ventana.

- Tengo el presentimiento de que a ti te duele algo tanto como a mí me duele la cabeza y el torso -Comento el hombre con una mueca de dolor-.

-Si...- Asintió quedamente poniéndose de lado con dificultad- La espalda y el estomago me matan- Suspiro- Ven- Dijo y le dio palpadas al colchón dando a entender que quería que se acostara a su lado.

- Primera vez... Que estoy tan adolorido en años -Comento sentándose-.

-Ya... Somos dos...- Entrecerró los ojos cuando vio el humo saliendo de ella- ¿Y ahora?- Se medio sentó y bufo al ver su cabello mojado- ¡Que fastidio!

- Tienes que tener más cuidado -Comento el hombre, que con una mueca de dolor estiro un brazo tomando la toalla sobre la cama y se la puso en la cabeza-.

-Eso no me cubre todo el trayecto que tengo de cabello de aquí a allá- Señalo las puntas que estaban en el suelo- Arg, las desventajas de ser de fuego. Hablando de eso... Estoy casi segura que mi guadaña se quedo allá abajo- Entrecerró los ojos- Pero bueno- Se encogió de hombros- ¿Y a ti? ¿Qué te hicieron?

- Esa cosa a la que llamas prima, me hizo un...Interrogatorio

-¿Interrogatorio? ¿Yueres? ¿¡A ti!- Se horrorizo e hizo un movimiento brusco cosa que hizo que se quedara tiesa- ¡HAY ME DUELE!

- No sé quien está peor; tú o yo -Comento ya que, al tratar de moverse, le dolió hasta el alma-.

-Estamos mal- Los ojos se le aguaron y negó con la cabeza- Así no te puedo abrazar- Hizo un puchero.

- Eso me duele aun mas -Sonrió un poco-.

-A mi también- Hizo otro puchero- ¿Que interrogatorio te hizo?- Pregunto cuándo, con MUCHA delicadeza, lo tomo por los hombros e hizo que se recostara en su regazo.

- Ni yo entendí -Admitió-.

-¿Como no vas a haber entendido?- Reprocho con ironía- ¿Que te pregunto?

- Que si veía tus alas -Respondió- O eso creo -Ladeo los ojos-.

-¿Y qué le contestaste para que te dejara en tal estado?

- Le conteste que si... Pero antes de eso me había rehusado y algo me estampo contra el suelo -Murmuro-.

-¡Hay pero ella es una salvaje! ¡Igualita al futuro marido!- Exclamo con molestia apoyando su barbilla en su mano y haciendo una mueca de dolor- Hay, eso me dolió.

- ¿Como lo hizo? Ni siquiera pude... Verla

-Deberías saber de sobra que no somos normales…

- Lo se...

-Nosotros poseemos una rapidez, fuerza e inteligencia mayor a la de cualquier otra especie viva. También estamos dotados de un sentido de audición, olfato y vista mucho mayores a los de ustedes- Sonrió acariciando la marca de su cuello.

- Acabo de decidir que no quiero saber como lo hizo

-¿Seguro? Porque así como ella te medio mato también lo puedo hacer yo- Rio graciosamente y a los 3 segundos se agarro el estomago sollozando de dolor.

- Estas bie- Hay -Él también se retorció de dolor-.

-Hay, ¿Por cuánto tiempo crees que estemos así?- Pregunto entrecortadamente.

- Espero que no mucho

-Recémosle a todos los dioses porque así sea- Murmuro.

-Estoy de acuerdo.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19:**

Yueres salto otra vez y aterrizo en una de las tantas piedras del coliseo, mirando para todos lados, cuando pareció encontrarlo se acerco al lugar y, tirando una roca lejos, tomo con una mano la guadaña negra de su prima, girándola en sus manos. Una vez la tubo salto fuera del lugar de forma rápida, mientras corría en dirección a las escaleras de las doce casas, pero en ese momento, en ese preciso momento en donde pudo ver perfectamente una estrella fugaz, se detuvo de golpe y se quedo, hay, mirando el cielo.

-¿Yue?

Se sobresalto y sus ojos se abrieron, temía que fuera esa persona, no quería voltear, quería correr, quería huir sin dejar rastro alguno.

Pero no lo hiso

No hiso nada de eso.

Contradictorio a todos sus pensamientos, su cabeza giro en dirección a la voz, y se quedo, por primera vez en un tiempo, mirando ese par de ojos azules que tanto la confundían.

-...Re...gulus...

-¿Que... Haces aquí?- Pregunto dudoso.

- ...Recojo algo que es de Ann -Apretó mas la mano- Yo...Ya me voy así que -Dio un paso hacia atrás-.

-¡Espera, Yueres!- Atino a exclamar alzando la mano hacia ella, dando un paso hacia adelante. Pero luego se arrepintió, aun así, se vio obligado a hablar- Tú... Tú, ¿No se suponía que mi corazón seria tuyo?- Pregunto en un susurro dejando que el cabello cubriera sus ojos.

- ¿Ah? -Se quedo sorprendida, mirándolo con incredulidad. El cabello que le tapaba los ojos era tan espeso que no pudo ver a través de el- ¿A...Que viene esto ahora?

-¿Que se supone que haces?

- ¿De qué estás hablando? -Lo miro sin entender-.

-¿Que se supone que haces?- Volvió a preguntar- ¿Porque me evitas? ¿Hice algo mal acaso?

- Yo... no te evito -Murmuro con los ojos ligeramente abiertos. El pecho comenzó a dolerle, al decir eso le dolió infinitamente- No creo... No creo que sea buena idea que debas relacionarte más conmigo... Tal vez sea por eso... No es seguro... No puedes seguir tratándome como una persona normal... Ya no... Ya no podemos seguir siendo lo que tú llamas amigos

-¿Por qué?- Frunció el ceño- Dame una buena razón para eso. Si no lo haces, no desistiré.

- No está bien que estés conmigo solo para satisfacer mi deseo egoísta…. No está bien, ¡No es justo!, yo estoy bien... Estoy bien así que no es necesario, no es necesario que tu compasión te dominé para conmigo...

-No es tu deseo egoísta- La interrumpió rápidamente- Y tampoco compasión. Déjate de locas conclusiones. Quiero estar contigo, eso pasa. Pero tú no quieres y no me das una buena razón. Dime ¿Por qué?

- Ya te la di... No entiendo a que te refieres -Dio otro paso hacia atrás-.

-No- Negó con la cabeza- Eso no es lo que pasa... Tienes miedo- Murmuro como comprendiendo algo muy difícil- Tienes miedo... ¿De qué?

- Tu... No sabes nada -Murmuro- No tengo miedo... Estoy bien, no tengo miedo... Nunca lo he tenido, no hay necesidad de eso -Bajo la cabeza- Te lo repetiré, porque es la verdad -Comento de la nada- Tu solo... Estas conmigo por mi deseo egoísta -Murmuro, lo suficientemente algo como para que él lo escuchase.

Huyo. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, dejando a Regulus más que confundido ante sus palabras.

- Ella realmente está sufriendo por esto -Se sorprendió al escuchar la voz y se dio vuelta para ver quien le hablaba-.

-¿Qué?- Musito viendo fijamente la figura que había hablado.

- Lo que la aflige es algo que la carcome desde el interior, algo que solo pocas personas conocen... Algo que paso hace tanto tiempo que todos olvidaron el gran acontecimiento que fue -Comenzó a decir Mimi- Regulus... Tu no conoces a la verdadera Yue

-¿La... Verdadera Yue?

- "Siempre estar alerta, nunca demostrar tus sentimientos, no dejes que nada te afecte, cumple tu misión a la perfección" -Recito- Esas son las enseñanzas básicas que todos tuvimos... Casi todas las cumplimos, excepto la segunda, y la tercera... entre nosotros, los sentimientos siempre son mostrados, en batalla, un herido significa una declaración de guerra... para ella, no importa batalla o no, siempre y cuando este en una misión, no importa si esta con su familia, nunca mostrara sus sentimientos completamente -Lo miro de manera fija- No entiendes lo que te digo ¿verdad?

-Sinceramente... No- Negó con la cabeza- Pero me interesaría saberlo.

- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste sonreír a Yue? -Pregunto ya sabiendo la respuesta-.

-... Nunca.

- La verdadera Yue -Sonrió- Una niña sonriente y torpe, esa no es la que tú conoces -Rio un poco- Pero Regulus, hay una Yue que ninguno conoce aún -murmuro- La Yue de hace tanto tiempo, al Yue que acepta sus sentimientos... La Yue que nunca se permitiría hacer lo que ahora la mantiene alejada de ti...

-¿Y hace cuanto dejo de ser así?- Pregunto con mirada perdida.

- No... Estoy muy segura -Sonrió un poco- pero Regulus, lo que hizo Yue no lo hizo con afán de herirte, lo que hizo la lastimo inmensamente, es algo... Que no es tan simple...

-¿Por qué querría hacerlo? ¿Por qué alejarse así sabiendo que nos lastima a ambos?

- En ese momento tú estabas lejos de ella Regulus, hace mucho tiempo cuando ni siquiera se conocían -Le recordó- Pero gracias a ella, aunque sea mínimamente, tu estas aquí Regulus, en este lugar, en este santuario

-¿Gracias a... Ella?

- Mi iris es el de "leer las mentes de otras personas" -Empezó a decir la joven acercándose a ella- En mi cerebro tengo archivado todo pensamiento o imagen que una persona haya tenido en su mente en el momento de yo leerla, toda imagen, todo momento, pero solo puedo archivar un recuerdo por persona -Con su dedo índice, señalo la frente del joven- Lo que te voy a mostrar, es algo que me costó mucho conseguir y dominar... te mostrare el momento exacto que Yue sello el destino de ambos.

Y con esas palabras, y la luz en la punta de los dedos de la joven.

Regulus se desmayo.

- Espero que sepa como tomarlo -Murmuro la joven arrodillándose junto a él- No piensas lo mismo ¿Ann? -Pregunto a sabiendas de quien la estaba mirando-.

-Sera duro pero... Si es por el bien de ambos. Lo correcto sería que lo dejáramos como esta- Murmuro saliendo de un árbol cercano- Pero es que así no avanzaran- Negó con la cabeza cruzándose de brazos.

- Así que realmente se lo vas a mostrar -Comento Luka parándose junto a ella- Ese momento... Hace ya 8 años.

- Es lo mejor -Rio Mimi-.

-Y pensar que yo estuve cuando lo hizo- Se puso una mano en la frente- Te juro que cuando pelee con el supe en seguida por sus ojos que quedarían unidos por el resto de sus tiernas vidas.

- Que Yue te escuche diciéndole tierna -Rio la joven- Pero es cierto... Estaban destinados a estar juntos, y estoy segura, que aun cuando ella no lo hubiera llamado... Alguna vez se habrían de conocer.

-Por algo mi mama nos mando aquí Mimi- Ladeo el rostro.

- ¿Ustedes creen que ella decida quedarse aquí? Si lo recuerda… Si llega a hacerlo, no sé que puede decidir

-Sería lo más triste que viviré en mi eternidad- Ann bajo la mirada- Si lo recuerda... La desterraran. No podrá volver al castillo- Murmuro bajito.

- ... Pero... Es lo mejor -Comento Mimi- Si ella es feliz... Si puede hacerla feliz... No me arrepentiré de lo que acabo de hacer.

-Espero que lo haga- Sonrió de lado- Si no, me encargare de venir personalmente a darle una patada en el trasero- Sonrió.

- ¿Es que acaso el no te la dio a ti esta tarde en el coliseo? -Rio Luka-.

- Eso demuestra que está calificado para protegerla

-Es un buen muchacho- Ann lo miro como una madre- En mis 17 prematuros años no he visto mejor persona para ella.

- Pero también esta que si lo recuerda... puede ir en busca de esa persona...

-Eso- Interrumpió alzando un dedo- Se lo dejaremos al destino- Inquirió con una sonrisa- Miren, ya empezó- Apunto viendo como Regulus se removía en el suelo.

- Realmente espero... Que pueda entenderlo

POV REGULUS

MENTE DE REGULUS

- ¿Amas veritas?

No entendía nada. No lo hacía y eso me confundía aun mas.

Cuando abrí los ojos pude ver plantas, muchas flores y en distintos lugares. El techo era de cristal, y la luz de la luna de reflejaba en el.

Pude ver, primero a mi lado, a alguien parecido a... Alexei... pero era más joven, parecía un niño, lo mismo paso cuando pude ver en frente de mi a Luka, Mimi, Yuuki, Ann, a todas. Vueltas niñas, incluso algunas que no conocía.

- Si, es un hechizo de amor

Pero esa voz, era la misma.

No podía mover mi cuerpo a voluntad pero en ese preciso momento tuvo la menor importancia para mí. Ya que por alguna razón, mis ojos seguían la melena de cabellos oscuros que estaban frente a mí. El pelo arrastraba un poco, y se notaba que era tan grueso que escondía tras él a su dueño... Pero ese cabello yo ya lo conocía.

- Oirá mi llamado a la lejanía -La voz era un poco más suave, pero más energética. La mano e piel clara se acerco a una flor al tiempo que arrancaba un pétalo y lo depositaba en lo que creía era un embase de madera- Sabrá tener todas las habilidades en este mundo, será maravillosamente cariñoso, su forma favorita... Mmm... será la estrella -A medida que decía una nueva frase, arrancaba otro y otro pétalo de alguna flor, poniéndolo en el embase- Tendrá los ojos azules... Pero en algunas ocasiones, serán tan amplios y cristalinos como los de un joven león.

- Pensé que no querías enamorarte nunca -No tenía que voltear para saber que era Ann la que estaba hablando-.

- Por eso -La figura se volteo... Su rostro era el mismo, sus ojos eran los mismos, su pelo era el mismo, pero en un cuerpo más pequeño- El chico con el que sueño no existe, y si no existe... Nunca sufriré por mal de amores.

FIN POV REGULUS


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20:**

Luka llego al bosque nuevamente. Se sentó bajo el mismo árbol de siempre, con la misma postura de siempre, a la misma hora de siempre. Cerró los ojos y espero, la misma cantidad de tiempo de siempre.

- ¿No te cansas nunca de esa postura? -La voz que le hablo, no la sobresalto en absoluto-.

-Es muy cómoda- Sonrió de lado- Y tú, ¿No te cansas nunca de estar allá arriba?

- Es muy cómodo -Dijo en respuesta con cierto tono de burla-.

-Eres un caso- Negó con la cabeza y se levanto. Subió al árbol y se sentó junto a él, como siempre- ¿Que has estado haciendo?

- Intentando mantenerme vivo -Suspiro-.

-¿Que paso?- Pregunto medio frunciendo el seño.

- ... Tus dos primas -Murmuro con tono de cansancio-.

-¿Que hicieron ahora? ¿Son muy escandalosas?

- Una destruyó medio coliseo, en el cual yo estaba, la otra me tiene exhausto mientras insiste que le enseñe algo

-Ah, Dios mío- Negó con la cabeza- Ellas dos son un peligro para la existencia de la vida...

- Y que lo digas -Se recostó más en la madera-.

-Por otro lado...- Murmuro rascándose la barbilla- Mira el lado bueno, no te han hecho nada inconscientemente- Miro para arriba parpadeando dos veces.

- ¿Ah?

-Sí, es que a veces sin querer activan sus poderes o se les va la fuerza y los resultados... No son bonitos que digamos.

- ¿Sin querer? -Puso los ojos en blanco- ¿Algún ejemplo?

-Cuando Ann se siente en peligro se prende toda ella en fuego. Esto lo hace sin saberlo, o por lo menos no se da por enterada hasta que alguien se lo dice o quema todo alrededor...- Murmuro con un tic en el ojo- Aunque a Yueres no le pasa muy a menudo.

- No quiero saber lo que hace gracias -Suspiro- Tengo el presentimiento de que has tenido MUCHAS malas experiencias con esas dos.

-Hay ni te imaginas cuantas- Negó con la cabeza- Una vez casi me queman el cabello- Murmuro y después hizo como si tuviera un escalofrió.

- Me extraña que solo haya sido una vez -Toco un mechón de su cabello- Pero me alegro de que no lo hicieran.

-Hay eres un amor- Dijo dramáticamente poniéndose una mano en el pecho- Por otro lado. Mira- Señalo el pecho del muchacho- Ya está floreciendo- Sonrió alegremente.

- Me alegro -Sonrió un poco-.

-Deuteros- Meció las piernas en el aire.

- ¿Qué?

-Quisiera mostrarte el castillo donde vivo- Menciono distraída viendo al cielo.

- ¿Y eso a que viene?

-No sé realmente- Frunció el ceño- Me vino el deseo de repente- Se encogió de hombros.

Él al vio fijamente un momento- ¿Cómo es?

-Muy grande- Asintió con la cabeza- Tiene muchos pasillos y puertas. Está diseñado básicamente para que cualquier persona que no pertenezca ahí se pierda... Y es muy avanzado en cuando a tecnología. Y los jardines son muy amplios y hermosos, cada uno de nosotros tiene su propio jardín personal- Sonrió.

- ¿Cada uno?

-Sip- Asintió y volvió a mecer las piernas en el aire- Cada uno con su propio jardín, en donde están nuestras mascotas.

- Cada uno... No me sorprendería que el de tu prima estuviera carbonizado... Espera, ¿Mascotas?

-Sí. Y no, no está carbonizado- Rio graciosamente- La mayoría de nosotros tiene mascotas. Y lo raro es que hay varias que son mitológicas.

- ¿Como es la tuya?

-Es un dragón de la inteligencia- Sonrió.

- Eso suena... Grande -Busco adecuadamente la palabra-.

-Pues sí. Tienes que ser más astutos que ellos porque si no te controlan y son un peligro para la humanidad- Negó encogiéndose de hombros- Aunque aún no sé porque me lo asignaron a mí.

- ¿No puedes escogerlo?

-A veces- Asintió- Pero hay otras veces que te los asignan a ti

- En tu hogar hay muchas tradiciones extrañas -Arrugo un poco la nariz-.

-Que te puedo decir- Se encogió de hombros- Para mí ya es normal. Aunque hay muchas reglas que no cumplimos, por ejemplo, lo que estoy haciendo ahora al hablar contigo es romper reglas.

- ¿AH?

-Así es. Aunque no lo creas. No nos permiten relacionarnos con nadie, absolutamente nadie en las misiones. Y tampoco mostrar nuestro verdadero yo.

- Verdadero... Yo... Luka -Llamo- ¿Realmente te conozco?

-¿Ah?- Parpadeo dos veces-... Si- Miro al suelo- Para ser sinceros, eres el único con quien he roto esas reglas.

- ... Todos ustedes... Se ven tan tristes- ¡Ah! lo siento, no debería decir eso

-No, tranquilo- Negó con la cabeza-... Tienes un poco de razón al decirlo. El no poder relacionarte con nadie a parte de tu familia... Te vuelve una persona cerrada y fría.

-Pero... Yo no lo creo de ese preciso modo -Comento- Cuando dije que se ven tristes... Es porque en el día cuando los veo... A veces miran a los otros aprendices de una manera que me hacen pensar que están tristes, pero cuando hablan entre sí, la mayoría rie con verdadera felicidad... Deben estar contentos de poder estar al lado de su propia familia, las personas que tienen casi su misma sangre.

Ella sonrió de medio lado.

-Pues sí, estamos felices de estar unos junto a otros. Pero es porque sabemos que en cualquier momento cualquiera de nosotros podría morir. Aunque seamos inmortales, solo morimos por la mano de los humanos, que son lo más parecido a nosotros que hay en este universo- Soltó una risita- Irónico, ¿No crees? Que seamos asesinados solo por la mano de nuestros hermanos.

- El término de hermanos es solo analógico, comparar razas con sangre es cosa diferente, cuando estas con tu propia familia te sientes seguro, estoy seguro que cada uno de ustedes se siente así, seguro.

-Sí, nos sentimos así. Porque nos cuidamos las espaldas unos a otros. Pero eso no quita la inseguridad de que en cualquier momento regresemos de alguna guerra sin alguno de nosotros.

- La muerte siempre está presente

-Eso es muy triste- Miro al cielo con nostalgia y Suspiro- Deuteros.

- ¿Mmm?

-Te quiero- Sonrió volteando el rostro hacia él.

-...Yo también -Sonrió-.


	21. Chapter 21

Volví! Les ruego, les suplico e imploro que me perdonen la tardanza! Me temo que las clases empezaron hace ya casi un mes y no he tenido tiempo para NADA x.x Y para complementar, estoy trabajando en un nuevo proyecto, mas grande y original, y recien empece a publicarlo en FictionPress... Si quieren leerlo, aqui esta: www. fictionpress s/ 3074194/ 1/ The-Outsider (Quitar los respectivos espacios) Si la leen, espero que les guste.

Sin mas distracciones para ustedes, ¡El cap!

* * *

**Capítulo 21:**

- ¿Se puede saber porque me trajeron aquí? ¡Déjenme en paz! -Exclamo Kardia con el ceño fruncido-.

- Cálmate - Suspiro Degel-.

- Les decimos que nos han pedido la presencia de ustedes -Dijo Luka- No sabemos porque así que no me pregunten -Añadió-.

-Mi mama está loca- Murmuro Ann- No se sorprendan si nos dice algo raro. Por favor, compórtense.

- Me pregunto que necesitara -Suspiro Elena-.

- No tengo ni idea, pero me ah metido a mí como mediadora -Gruño Yueres caminando hacia ellos rascándose la nuca-.

- Y ahora tu también -Bufó Kardia-.

- No es como si me fuera a gustar hacer frente a ustedes lo que voy a hacer ahora -Ella bufó en respuesta, observando el lago que estaba frente a ellos- ¿Están todos?

-Sí, estamos todos- Asintió Alexei después de echar un vistazo general.

- Hay, pero que dolor de cabeza -Murmuro parándose frente al lago, extendió la mano sobre el agua y cerró los ojos-.

- ¿Que se supone que va a hacer?

- Voy a permitirles ver parte de nuestro hogar -Respondió Yueres alzando la mano hacía el cielo, aun sin abrir los ojos-.

Lo que paso después sorprendió a los caballeros.

Gran parte del agua del lago levito junto a su mano. Ella la movió hacía su derecha y la dejo ahí, el agua se quedo en ese lugar y comenzó a tomar forma cuadrada, que lentamente se cristalizo hasta quedar hecha hielo capaz de reflejar todo- Listo -Suspiro abriendo los ojos-.

-¿¡Pero qué demonios!?

- Impresionante -Murmuro Degel-.

- ¿Se puede saber pro que me mandaron a mí a hacer esto y no a ti? -Inquirió la joven mirando a Alexei con los ojos entrecerrados-.

-Porque tú eres la de la misión, yo solo vine aquí a vigilarte- Sonrió el de ojos verdes.

- Son un caso perdido, cada uno de ustedes.

- Entonces... ¿Quien llama? -Inquirió Luka-.

- Yo no -Dijo inmediatamente Yueres-.

-Hay, voy yo- Ann rodo los ojos

Se acerco a la pantalla cristalina y con una pequeña flamita en el dedo escribió los números "8325". Inmediatamente después, una imagen se hizo presente.

-Mis queridos niños- Sonrió una mujer morena, de largos cabellos negros y ojos rojos- ¿Como han estado?

- Bien -Dijeron casi todos a coro como niños pequeños-.

-Me alegro mucho, me alegro mucho- Asintió riendo melódicamente. Los caballeros la miraron extrañados- Oh, ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? ¿Niños? ¿Que han estado haciendo?

- Yo soy completa y absolutamente inocente -Dijo la joven de ojos rojizos-.

-Tranquilos- Se vio en la imagen una mujer casi idéntica a Yueres- Después de todo, nosotros los convocamos. Son los caballeros de Athena ¿O me equivoco?

- Si lo son -Asintió Luka-.

- Hola -Saludo alegremente Axel-.

-Hola, hijos míos- Saludo la mujer a Axel y Yueres.

- ... Hola madre -Saludo Yueres- ¿¡QUE ESTAN MIRANDO!? -Exclamo al sentir como los caballeros la miraban fijamente-.

- Definitivamente solo se parecen en el exterior -Murmuro Kardia-.

- Regulus, reacciona Regulus -Llamo Luka pasando la mano delante de la cara del caballero de leo varias veces-.

-Déjalo Luka, esta hipnotizado viendo a su futura suegra- Señalo Ann a Meena que abrió los ojos sorprendida y después se rio- Bueno, a lo que vinimos madre, las conexiones gastan energía de lado y lado- Sonrió.

-¿Quieren venir al castillo?- Sonrió la mujer. Una respuesta directa- Claro, con los caballeros.

- ¡No somos pare- que has dicho? -Yueres estaba a punto de gritarle a su prima, pero al escuchar las palabras de su tía, se quedo sorprendida-.

-Que si quieren venir al castillo- Repitió- Con los caballeros... Y alguien más si quieren- Miro fijamente a su hija que se sonrojo.

- ¿Y ahora quien es la que está en evidencia? -Rio Luka-.

-Madres...- Bufo por lo bajo.

-¿¡Donde esta mi hijo!? ¡Alexei! ¡Hijo mío! ¡Te extraño mucho!- Exclamo una muchacha rubia de ojos azules. Los caballeros notaron que tenía cierta aura celestial. Detrás de ella, un muchacho exactamente igual a Cameron que saludaba con una gota en la sien.

- ¡Madre, no cambies nunca por favor, quédate como estas! -Rogo Axel-.

-Ah Dios mío... Mama...- Alexei se volteo y casi se esconde detrás de un árbol de la vergüenza.

-¿Ah?- A Meena le dio un tic en el ojo. Atrás de ella, un hombre peli plata de ojos morados le dio palmaditas en un hombro.

-Cariño, inhala, exhala... Hola muchachos- Saludo Neo.

- NO le hagas mucho caso madre -Suspiro Yueres- Ah, ¡Padre!

-Querida- Sonrió el hombre.

-Bueno, ya, pónganse serios- Interrumpió una seria voz de hombre. Cuando todos voltearon descubrieron que se trataba de un hombre blanco, con desordenado cabello azabache y ojos azules como el cielo.

- Jooo, así que realmente es un asunto serio -Mimi ladeo el rostro-.

-¡Papa!- Se sorprendió la ojiazul- Ah, por todos los dioses. ¿Vamos?- Volteo a ver a los caballeros.

- ¿Ah?

- Creo que... no comprendemos del todo -Comento Sísifo-.

-¿Que es lo que no comprenden?- Pregunto Elena sonriendo.

- Vendrán a nuestro hogar, fin del asunto -Rio Ele-.

- Estoy en contra -Dijo Yueres-.

-Cállate- Ann le dio un codazo.

- Pero -Ella le devolvió el codazo-.

-Nada- Le volvió a dar un codazo.

- No quiero que vayan... por lo menso no todos -Murmuro-.

- No seas así hermana

- Eh dicho que no quiero

-Pero van a venir- Interrumpió Zack alzando una ceja- Es una declaración Real.

- ¿!Ah!?

-¿Ves? Ya hiciste enojar a mi papa- Ann le reprocho.

- ¿Real? ¿Quién lo ha declarado?

-Mis padres...- Cameron se encogió de hombros- Dijeron que venían, si o si.

- Entonces no quiero ir yo -Declaro-.

-Yueres- Meena se puso seria- Vienes o vienes. Ya está dicho.

-No puedes desobedecer una orden de los Grandes Reyes- Salto Neo.

- Pero... realmente no quiero -Murmuro para sí-.

- ¿Cuando tenemos que partir?

-Lo más pronto posible. Mañana mismo si quieren. Nos encargaremos de poner una barrera para que el santuario no quede desprotegido- Eruka se encogió de hombros y miro a los demás adultos.

- Esperen, ¿Por qué están decidiendo por nosotros? -Salto Kardia-.

- Es serio Kardia -Detuvo Sísifo-.

-Porque si los Grandes Reyes ordenan, eso se cumple- Ann se puso las manos en la cintura- Mis abuelos no dicen las cosas porque si, tiene que haber algo detrás de eso- Negó con la cabeza-

-Además, serán los primeros humanos en Aikune- Alexei sonrió.

- Eso no me anima mucho -Suspiro Degel-.

-Podrán practicar aquí- Rio un muchacho de cabello blanco y ojos azules- Además, aprenderán nuevas técnicas.

- Parece que eso los animó un poco -Rio el arquero al notar como a su alumno se le iluminaban los ojos-.

Regulus por su parte, miro de tanta curiosidad a Yueres.

- NO te voy a enseñar mis técnicas -Espeto sin mirarlo-.

-No, no, creo que lo malentendieron- Negó el gemelo de Cameron- A lo que Elieser se refiere, es que aprenderán nuevas técnicas personales. Explotaremos todo su potencial al máximo y les enseñaremos nuevas tácticas de guerra.

- Créeme tío, buscara la manera de que se las enseñe -Rio Axel-.

- ¡Estoy de acuerdo! -Se le unieron Luka y Mimi-.

-Ah Dios mío- Zack negó con la cabeza- Vénganse mañana, hoy podrán preparar todo para el viaje. Ann, Yue, ustedes abrirán el portal ¿De acuerdo?

- Aun no entiendo porque me mandan a mi ah todo -Suspiro Yueres asintiendo con la cabeza-.

-Porque tú eres la de la misión, nosotros estamos aquí solo para vigilarte- Repitió Alexei sonriendo.

- Cuando este allá, me explicaran CON DETALLE la razón por la que ellos están aquí -Espeto la joven mirando el espejo-.

-No lo creo- Negó Cameron con gracia.

- Créeme honorable tía, encontraré la forma de que lo haga.

-Ya quiero verte intentándolo- Rio por lo bajo.

- Hai, hai, ya entendimos el puno -Dijo Luka- Entonces, mañana en la mañana partiremos.

-Bien, entonces. Hasta mañana- Se despidió la mujer seguida de todos los adultos.

- ¡Aun no entiendo nada! -Grito Kardia-.


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22:**

Ann llego a su cuarto y lo primero que hizo fue tirarse sobre la cama. Esa tarde había sido... Extraña. Aun no encontraba razón por la cual sus padres los hubiesen mandado al castillo, y no solo a ellos, sino también a los caballeros y a... Kagaho. Porque estaba segura que cuando su mama dijo ese "Alguien más" mirándola a ella se refería a el... A veces pensaba que su mama lo sabía todo.

-Que día...- Murmuro enterrando la cara en la almohada.

- ¿Por qué tienes cara de trauma? -Inquirió el espectro sentado en su ventana-.

-Ah...- Murmuro con drama ladeando la cara para verlo- Porque mi mama está loca. Las mamas son un peligro.

- ¿Cómo?

-Mira, por alguna razón, esa mujer sabe que tu y yo tenemos algo. No me preguntes como se entero porque NO TENGO IDEA. Y hoy llega con eso de que tenemos que ir al castillo...

- Eso me suena a multitud

-Pues sí. Es un poliedro. Van todos los caballeros dorados. Y como sabe que tenemos algo, entonces tienes que ir tú también- Soltó de la nada y Kagaho puso cara de terror.

- ¿¡Cómo!?

-... Si- Afino la voz y volvió a esconderse en la almohada- Tienes que ir porque así lo manda el rey.

- ¿¡Acaso está loco!?

-¡Te dije que son un peligro!- Exclamo con un puchero- Míralo por el lado bueno, vas a conocer a tus suegros- Se mordió los labios después de decirlo.

La cara se le puso pálida.

- Tu... Familia...Esta... Loca...

-Y eso no es nada- Negó con la cabeza- También conocerás a mis hermanos- Apunto distraídamente.

- ...¿Hermanos?

-Si- Asintió- Son dos, y son gemelos. Antros da miedo y Ciel es muy fiestero.

Pero el aun no reaccionaba.

-¿Kagaho?

Nada.

La muchacha Suspiro, se levanto y se paro junto a él. Le paso una mano frente a los ojos.

Aun nada.

-Ah Dios mío- Murmuro frunciendo el ceño. Lo empujo un poco desde el pecho.

- Tú quieres que me maten ¿verdad? -Murmuro-.

-No, ¿Por qué querría eso?- Hizo un puchero- Me quedaría solita.

- ¡Me estas invitando a un infierno!

-Primero- Enumero con el dedo- No fue idea mía, fue de MI MAMA. Segundo: Te están obligando a ir. Yo tampoco quisiera que vayas, créeme. Y tercero: ¡Yo no tengo la culpa!

- ¡Me van a matar! -Se horrorizo-.

-¡No te van a matar! ¿¡Por qué lo harían!? ¡Eres mi pareja! ¡Cuando un Guerrero Elemental encuentra pareja es para siempre!- Exclamo con el ceño fruncido.

- Lo que me espera -Suspiro-.

-¡Deja de ser pesimista!- Exclamo con un puchero. Le dio la espalda y se lanzo a la cama a "llorar" con una almohada en la cara- Que malo eres, no me quieres.

- Me van a matar -Seguía murmurando-.

-¡Ah!- Grito exasperada- Kagaho, si sigues con esas te vas- Le señalo la ventana.

- Me van a matar -Hecho los pies para afuera de la ventana-.

-¡Kagaho!- Volvió a gritar y lo jalo del cuello de la armadura- ¡No. Te. Van. A. Matar! ¡Cálmate!

Y él, como cosa rara.

No la escucho.

El nerviosismo general se hacía sentir esa mañana. Entre caballeros y guerreros hacían una tropa más o menos grande, así que todos, entre sus nervios y los otros que hablaban alegremente tenían un escándalo más o menos bastante fastidioso armado en plena Estancia Principal.

- ¿Enserio tengo que aguantarlos en mi hogar? -Inquirió Yueres mentalmente dando un suspiro-.

-¡Yuesita!- Exclamo una voz más que conocida para ella. Ann y Alexei se le aparecieron por la espalda y la abrazaron cada uno por un lado- Todos están rebosantes de alegría hoy.

- Díganlo por ustedes... ¡Esperen un minuto! ¿¡Se puede saber por qué me están agarrando!?

-Porque a ella le va a dar un infarto en cualquier segundo- Sonrió el de ojos verdes señalando a la de ojos azules- Es que, sabes que Kagaho es un espectro y todo eso...

-Cállate Liosha- Amenazo la menor con una gota en la sien- Que no se cómo van a reaccionar estos locos.

- Cierto que el pollo viene -Asintió un poco- Pero eso no me responde el por qué me estén agarrando.

-Lo hacen para que no salgas corriendo en cualquier segundo- Salto Kira son una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¡Suéltenme! -Exclamo moviéndose sin parar-.

- ¡Siempre lo eh dicho y siempre lo diré, está loca! -Exclamo Kardia-.

- ¡Cállate bicho!

-¿¡Cómo!?

-¡Hay quédate quieta!- Exclamo la muchacha que estaba a su lado- ¡Y tu no insultes a la gent- Y en ese momento, se calló de golpe y se puso más pálida de lo normal.

- ¿Mm?

-Ya llego- Murmuro con voz muy finita y jugando con sus dedos.

- Ah, pollo -"Sonrió" la de ojos rojizos-.

Aunque fue más una mueca perversa.

-¡Waah! ¡Un espectro!- Grito Regulus con un tic en el ojo echándose para atrás.

- ¿¡NO SE SUPONE QUE TU ERES UNO DE LOS MAS FUERTES!? -Exclamo Luka-.

- Hola Pollo -Saludo Yueres soltándose de los brazos de su familia-.

- ¡Un espectro! -Gruñeron casi todos los caballeros al mismo tiempo preparando sus armaduras, las cuales estaban en sus cajas y no puestas en ellos-

-¡No, no! ¡Quietos todos!- Salto Ann negando efusivamente con las manos- ¡El no viene a pelear!

- ¡Pero tiene el ceño fruncido! -Exclamo Mimi-.

-¡Porque seguro tiene aun el trauma de ayer!- Justifico rápidamente.

-El viene con nosotros- Apoyo Alexei sonriendo feliz.

- ¿Trauma? -Repitieron Luka y Ele al mismo tiempo-.

- Nos vemos de nuevo -Saludo Yueres-.

Kagaho solo gruño por lo bajo y dio un paso atrás.

- Ven, no mordemos -Llamo Axel-.

-Ah, Dios mío- Ann negó con la cabeza- No quería venir, esta traumado por todo esto- Se encogió de hombros.

- Y ustedes dejen de gruñir como perros salvajes -Pidió Yuuki mirando con una gotita en la sien a los caballeros-.

-Oigan, nosotros cuidamos el equilibrio universal- Luka frunció el ceño- No haríamos esto de no ser necesario. Sean buenos alumnos ¿Quieren?... Y hablando de eso- Murmuro viendo fijamente un árbol que se veía por una de las ventanas.

- ¡Sensei! -Sonrió Yueres- ¡Yo lo puedo traer si quieres nee-chan! -Miro a Luka con cara de "yo no mato ni a una mosca" si, como no-.

-B-Bueno...- Murmuro dudosa con una gota en la sien.

- ¡Si, sensei! -Se lanzo por la ventana y se pudo ver una gran sacudida en el árbol-.

- Mientras ella lo amarrada y lo trae. Digo, convence y lo trae, repasemos -Sonrió Elena-.

-Hay Dios mío- Ann murmuro por lo bajo- Ya lo descalabro.

-Hai- Asintieron los Guerreros a coro.

- Si abrimos la brecha que tendremos planeada tal vez lleguemos a alguno de los jardines... Espero que no sea el de rose porque o si no hay si estamos muertos -Axel murmuro esto último-.

-Bueno, podemos abrir otra brecha... Pero esa nos lleva al bosque que esta detrás del castillo...- Murmuro Alexei con una mano en la barbilla. Rápidamente negó ante lo último que dijo- No, no, no. Si me ponen a escoger entre el bosque y el jardín de Rose prefiero mil veces el jardín de Rose.

- Tal vez podamos tratar de caer en el de Yue o el de Axel -Comento Luka-.

- ¿Que hay con mi jardín? -Pregunto la muchacha mencionada entrando por la ventana otra vez medio despelucada y agarrando del cuello de la camisa de entrenamiento a Deuteros-

- ¡Deuteros! -Aspros casi se desmaya-.

- Ah, así que es él -Murmuraron los otros santos-.

-¿¡Ven!? ¡Lo descalabro!

- ¡No te muevas tanto sensei! ¡Yo no le hice nada!

-Bueno, sigamos- Interrumpió Mimi antes de que otra interminable discusión se desatara- ¿Y si caemos en los jardines de Kira?- Señalo a la nombrada.

- Ni se te ocurra -Negó ella rápidamente- Eh estado tratando que creciera un nuevo tipo de planta y con la mala suerte que nos cargamos de seguro que caemos encima de ella.

-No les ofrezco el mío porque de seguro Dylan y Kairon se los comen- Negó Ann encogiéndose de hombros- O si no, entonces Sybille se molesta.

- Entonces vamos al jardín de Sara -Comentaron Axel y Yueres al mismo tiempo-.

-Buena idea Yue, Axel- Asintió Yuuki.

- ¿Sybille? -Repitió Manigoldo- Eso suena a nombre de... Ni siquiera se a que suena...

-Es mi fénix- Aclaro frunciendo el ceño viendo fijamente a Manigoldo.

- No quiero saber cómo lo consiguieron -Negó el hombre-.

- ¡Seguiré diciendo hasta que me muera que son raros! -Grito Kardia-.

- Hay cállate que me atormentas -Murmuro Ele-.

-Hagamos algo- Interrumpió Dark de la nada con voz seria- Vayamos al jardín de Raven, se acabo el problema.

- No quiero una desgracia, gracias, como alguno de ellos cometa alguna estupidez estará muerto -Suspiro Giovanni entrando a la sala- Escuche un poco de la conversación, yo opino que lleguemos al de Sara.

-Es el más decente de todos- Alexei se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Quien es Sara? -Pregunto Sísifo y Elena rio un poco-.

- Cuando la veas... Te darás cuenta -Sonrió la joven-.

- Entonces, creo que ya está todo claro... ¡Sensei, respira! -Exclamo al ver como Deuteros estaba pálido como papel mientras Aspros le daba un sermón-.

-¡Merlín!- Luka rodo los ojos- Aspros, deja al muchacho. Y tu Deuteros, respira. No te pasara nada por ver la luz solar- Reclamo con las manos en la cintura haciendo que los dos hombres la vieran extrañados.

- No le presten mucha atención, se golpeo en la cabeza al nacer -Suspiro Yuuki- Entonces, ¿Nos vamos?

- ¿Están preparados para ver nuestro hogar? -Pregunto Ele mirando a los caballeros-.

-¡Hai, hai!- Ann estiro los brazos emocionada.

La castaña y la pelinegra sonrieron ladinamente luego del asentimiento general. Se miraron y asintieron.

-El honor es todo tuyo- Dijo con cierta ironía.

- Estúpida sea la hora en la que aprendí este método -Murmuro Yueres-.

Lo que paso después fue tan extraño para los caballeros y el espectro que no notaron nada hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

-Mi turno- Murmuro la otra y en menos de un milisegundo hizo aparecer su arma, abriendo una brecha que partió la imagen de la realidad en dos. Y todos fueron absorbidos en menos de un parpadeo por ella.

En menos de un tris, estuvieron en un espacio completamente negro, en el que solo sus cuerpos brillaban intensamente, dejando ver la silueta. Todos los caballeros se miraron extrañados. Los guerreros sonrieron. De repente, una nueva brecha se abrió frente a ellos gracias a la ojiazul y nuevamente, fueron expulsados a una nueva realidad muy lejos de la suya.

-¡Pude aterrizar bien esta vez! -Exclamo Yueres sonriendo a sus primos, quienes también tenían los pies en la tierra-.

Aunque no se podía decir lo mismo de los caballeros y el espectro.

-¡Ja!- Rieron Ann y Alexei viendo a todos los hombres, patas arriba, en el suelo- ¡Ya nos entienden!

- ¡Ya entienden porque el 70% de nosotros cayó encima de alguno! -Rio Luka-.

- Itte -Murmuro Kardia levantando la cabeza, pero lo que vio lo dejo mudo- ¿AH?

Eran unos jardines gigantescos, llenos de muchas flores de muchos colores distintos. Mariposas, libélulas, y todo tipo de insectos revoloteaban al rededor de una gran fuente en medio de la grama. Todo era tan hermoso que parecía irreal.

- ¡A pasado tanto tiempo desde que estuvimos aquí! -Sonrió Mimi-.

-¿Ah?- Exclamo una niña sentada en el borde de la fuente. Su cabello castaño oscuro caía ondulado hasta su cintura y sus inocentes ojos morados los veían con sorpresa- Han llegado...- Murmuro con un brillo en los orbes violetas- ¡Han llegado!- Rápidamente, corrió a los brazos de Yueres.

Y ahí notaron, que el parecido no era normal.

- Sara, me abrazas muy fuerte -Rio Yueres medio arrodillándose para quedar a la misma altura que la pequeña, al mismo tiempo que le devolvía el abrazo de una manera, que sorprendió a los invitados-.

-¡Yue! ¡Han vuelto! ¡Hermana mayor!

"Hermana mayor". La frase que se repetía continuamente en las mentes de todos los caballeros.

- Hemos vuelto Sara -Sonrió Axel-.

- ¿Qué? -Inquirió Yueres sin soltar a su hermana menor, mirando a los invitados-.

-¡Hermano!- Se soltó de los brazos de la mayor para pasar a los del muchacho- ¡Todos mis primos! ¡Esperen a que mis tíos y demás primos se enteren!

-No creo que se tarden mucho- Rio Luka.

- ... ¿¡ES TU HERMANA MENOR!?- Grito Manigoldo-.

- Hay pero que lento -Rio Yuuki-.

- No me diga que no lo notaron -Sonrió Mimi- Mira, ver a Sara es lo mismo que ver a Yue de pequeña pero un poquito diferente aparte de los ojos... ¿Regulus?

- Se quedo de piedra -Murmuro Ele-.

-Bueno...- Inquirió Alexei mirando a sus primos con mirada cómplice-... ¡CARRERA AL CASTILLO!- Grito de la nada y pego una carrera que dejo a los caballeros boquiabiertos.

- ¡Ah! ¡No me dejare ganar! -Grito Yueres siguiéndolo-.

- ¡No nos dejen aquí! -Exclamaron Mimi, Ele y Luka siguiéndolos-.

- No han cambiado así -Rio Elena-.

-¡Vamos que se quedan!- Grito Yuuki a todos los caballeros siguiendo a los otros.

-¡EEH! ¡QUE NOS DEJAN!- Gritaron Ann y Sara al mismo tiempo pegando la misma carrera que los demás.

-Bueno, ya que- Manigoldo se encogió de hombros y siguió a los demás. Segundos después, los otros caballeros y el espectro se le unieron.

- Que bien se siente estar en casa -Sonrió Elena siguiéndolos-.

-¡Por aquí!- Alexei, que lideraba la carrera junto con Axel, grito a los que estaban atrás haciéndoles señas de que entraran por la gran puerta principal. Subieron las escaleras sin disminuir el paso, y luego de entrar, se dirigieron a una puerta de madera tallada que estaba a la derecha. Los caballeros se quedaron deslumbrados con la grandeza y belleza del castillo mas sin embargo, tampoco disminuyeron el paso.

-¡Kya!- Ann entro, un poco antes que los caballeros y después de los guerreros que iban adelante. Y por alguna desgracia, se resbalo con la alfombra y cayó al piso llevándose por delante a, nada más y nada menos que su hermano mayor que la miro con cara de asesino en serie- Jeje, lo siento Ant.

- Nii-chan -Saludo Yueres acercándoseles-.

-¿Todos nos siguieron el paso?- Pregunto Luka entre respiraciones entrecortadas.

- Creo que si -Rio Mimi en la misma forma-.

- Este lugar es enorme -Exclamo Deuteros en un murmullo-.

-¡Ah! ¿No maduran?- Se molesto el muchacho moreno, con ojos azul cobalto- Dejen de pegar carreras como desadaptados. No estamos en la escuela primaria- Frunció el ceño.

- Nosotros también te extrañamos nii-chan -Dijo Yueres con una sonrisa, claro está que de espalda a los caballeros-.

Pero se callaron cuando escucharon, literalmente, un fiestón bajando de las escaleras. Y los guerreros no necesitaron más para saber de quienes se trataban.

-¡GOU!- Grito Ann como si la vida se le fuera en ello, corriendo a abrazar a una muchacha con cabellos bicolores que bajaba entre los demás.

-¡April!- Secundo Alexei, corriendo a besar a la muchacha morena de ojos dorados del grupo.

- Cuanto cariño -Rio Yueres-.

- ¿Por qué tienen esa cara? -Inquirió Dark mirando a los caballeros-.

- ÉL... Acaba... De... Besarla... A ella...

-Son marido y mujer. ¿Qué esperabas?- La miro Luka desde su lugar- ¡Rose, Melanie, Arianna!

- ¡Nee-chans! -Exclamo Yueres lanzándoseles encima, literalmente-.

- ¿¡Marido y mujer!?

-¡Si, están felizmente casados!- Grito un muchacho exactamente igual a Antros, echando confeti sobre April y Alexei- ¡Por cierto, soy Ciel, mucho gusto!

- ¡Nii-chan -Yueres lo miro sin quitarse encima de sus primas-.

-¡Hola Yue!- Sonrió felizmente y Antros lo miro reprobatoriamente.

- Eh, que ellos son tus cuñados -Comento Mimi a Kagaho-.

-Dark- Se acerco una muchacha exactamente igual a la anteriormente nombrada, con los ojos dorados. Sonrió. Y la abrazo.

-¡Tiene sentimientos! -Grito horrorizado Kardia-.

-¡Waah! ¡Esperen! ¡Mucha gente, mucha gente!- Salto Ann parándose en medio de la sala- Primero se presenta a la gente.

- Esto es... Un revoltijo -Murmuro Albafika sorprendido-.

-Ah, Dios mío- Salió una muchacha con la pollina negra y el cabello plateado. Ojos rojos divertidos- ¿Por qué seremos tantos? ¿Alguien sabe?

-Los presento- Dijo Ann de nuevo-... Kagaho, ¿Por qué estas sonrojado?- Frunció el ceño.

- Por que será -Dijo Yueres en tono burlón- Nee-nee Ant-nii-chan, ¿Sabes quién es él? -Llamo señalando a Kagaho-.

-No- Dijo secamente con tono de aburrimiento y cara de póker.

- Pues fíjate, él es -Pero su boca fue tapada por Luka-.

- Dejemos que ella se lo diga -Rio malévolamente-.

-¡No! ¿¡Y yo porque!?

- ¡Por tu eres la que te metiste con él! -Río Mimi y Antros puso una cara AUN más seria-.

- ¡LO DIJO! -Festejaron Mimi y Luka-.

- ¿Ah? ¿Qué dijo? -Manigoldo arrugo la nariz-.

-Liz... Anneshka... Darkness... Fair... Akimoto...- Antros pronuncio muy lentamente todos y cada uno de los nombres de su hermana. Y ella sintió que ese día conmemorarían su muerte- ¿Como... Que tu... Tienes... Pareja?

- Dejen para después los celos de hermanos, pasemos a las presentaciones... que Kagaho parece estar desmayado en pie...

-Hay Dios mío- La ojiazul se puso una mano en los ojos- Ya le dio un paro cardiaco... Bueno- Suspiro hondamente- Gente, el es Antros, mi hermano mayor. Ese loco de allá- Señalo al otro que era igual- Es Ciel, mi otro hermano mayor. Como obviamente habrán notado, son gemelos.

- Pero son totalmente diferentes personalmente

-Pero son gemelos- Refuto con voz resignada- Esa de allá- Señalo a la que era igual a Dark- Es Raven, la gemela de Dark. Hermanas mayores de Alexei.

- Como podrán ver -Rio el nombrado-.

-Si- Asintió con una sonrisita- Ella- Señalo a la pequeña niña- Es Sara. Nuestra niña consentida, es la hermanita menor de Yue y de Axel.

- Nuestro orgullo de hermanos mayores ¿No es así Yue? -Sonrió Axel alzando a la pequeña-.

- Si -Asintió Ella-.

-Ellos tres- Señalo a una muchacha de cabello negro, reflejos rosados y ojos dorados. A otra muchacha de cabello negro y ojos castaños claros y a un muchacho de cabello negro y ojos rojos- Son Hikaru el muchacho, Kaoru la muchacha y Melanie la de ojos claros. Hermanos de Luka.

- ¡Como verán! -Rio la nombrada abrazando a su hermano-.

-Esas de allí- Señalo a dos albinas igualitas- La de la derecha es Akira y la de la izquierda es Seiren. Hermanitas menores de la siempre linda Elena.

- A que son monas -La muchacha abrazo a las dos, quienes le devolvieron el abrazo con unas sonrisas-.

**-**Ellos dos- Señalo a un muchacho con el cabello azul oscuro y una muchacha con el cabello de dos colores: La pollina plateada y el cabello negro- Son Kay y Gou. Hermanos de Kira y Yuuki.

- Exactamente -Rieron las jóvenes- Aunque no se note

-Esa que está allí- Señalo a una muchacha con cabello rojo sangre y ojos azules intensos- Es Rose. La hermana menor de Mimi.

- Perdón si mi hermana les ha dado algún problema -Se disculpo-.

- ¡Yo no eh causado ningún problema!

-Y la ultima pero no menos importante- Señalo a una que era albina, con el cabello gris y los ojos violeta- Es Arianna.

- Son demasiados nombres -Suspiro Manigoldo-.

-Ya te acostumbraras- Ciel movió una mano con desinterés- ¡Vamos a la sala de juegos!

- No vinieron aquí a jugar -Recordó Elena-.

-Pero- Hizo un puchero- Los adultos no están... Salieron esta mañana... Y...

-Y ya regresamos- Interrumpió una voz femenina, dichosa, en la sala.

-¡Mama!- Salió a correr Alexei a los brazos de la rubia que lo recibió feliz.

- ¡Madre! -Exclamo Axel haciendo lo mismo-.

- Hay cuanto amor -Bufo Luka-.

-Luka...- Refuto un hombre de cabello negro y ojos rojos llegando junto a la muchacha.

- Lo siento -Dijo con una sonrisa haciendo un saludo militar graciosamente-.

-Te extrañe pequeña- Sonrió abrazando y riendo a la muchacha.

-Voy a celebrar... Porque ya llego mi mama...- Canturreo Ann bailando mientras caminaba y llegaba a donde estaba su madre... Y noto que justo a un lado de su padre estaba Kagaho respirando profundo al tiempo que Zack lo miraba de reojo.

- Sara, pásame alguna cámara, esto tiene que ser preservado para la eternidad -Pidió Yueres-.

-Toma- La pequeña le entrego el objeto rápidamente con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara.

- ¡Sonríe pollo! -Pidió la joven acomodando el objeto-.

-De tal palo tal astilla- Negó un hombre de cabello plateado con una mano en la cabeza. El padre de Yue sonrió ante lo que ella hacía.

- A mi no me culpes padre -Advirtió sin verlo tomando una que otra foto sin parar-.

-Eres una niña mal portada- Salto su madre aun con Axel abrazándola por la cintura- Y tu estas muy amoroso hoy- Frunció el ceño.

- Yo no soy mal portada -Se defendió escondiendo la cámara en algún lugar seguro- Y el está loco.

-¡Tío Camelot! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Mi papa va a matar a mi compañero!- Se escucho un grito al fondo y acto seguido, una ojiazul corriendo a los brazos de un hombre exactamente igual a su madre- ¡No dejes que lo mate! ¡No lo dejes!- Hizo un puchero.

- Y esa también está loca -Rio Kardia-.

- Kardia-Regaño Sísifo- Discúlpenlo por favor

-No hay problema- Camelot negó con la cabeza- No están muy alejados de la realidad- Rio frunciendo el ceño al tiempo que la muchacha lo jalaba de la manga de la camisa.

-Con confianza- Salto un hombre de cabello blanco y ojos azules. El papa de Elena- Que estamos en familia.

- Padre -Dijo en tono reprobatorio la joven al notar el nerviosismo de los caballeros- ¿Deberían comenzar con las presentaciones primero no crees?

-Bueno, bueno...- Asintió con tono de niño regañado.

-Hay que ver- Rio la madre de la muchacha- Que a veces parece que Elena es la madre de Elieser.

- Tú lo has dicho tía

-Veamos...- Murmuro Yui- Presentemos pues. Ellos dos- Señalo a los padres de Ann- Son Cameron y Zack. Los padres de Ann, Antros y Ciel y reyes de Aikune.

- ¿¡Ah!?

- Aunque no se note -Asintió Luka-.

-Mucho gusto- Rio la mujer junto a su marido que no dejaba de mirar insistentemente a Kagaho.

-Esos dos- Señalo esta vez a los padres de Alexei- Son Camelot y Eruka. Camelot es el hermano menor gemelo de Cameron. Ellos son los padres de Alexei, Dark y Raven.

- Mi madre es bellísima ¿verdad? -Dijo Alexei aun colgado de su madre-.

-Vale Alexei, que no digas esas cosas...- Murmuro la rubia sonrojándose un poco.

- Es la pura verdad

-Bueno- Soltó una risita- Ellos son Meena y Neo. Meena es hermana mayor de Cameron, son los padres de Axel, Sara y Yueres.

- Son idénticas -Dijeron todos a coro-.

-Hay- Meena bajo la cabeza- Todos dicen lo mismo.

- Es verdad -La acusaron todos los jóvenes-.

-Ellos- Señalo a un pelinegro y una pelirrosa- Son Hitachi y Hélene. Hitachi es el hermano mayor de Cameron. Son padres de Hikaru, Kaoru, Melanie y Luka.

- Uno no puede escoger a la familia -Bufó Melanie mirando a Luka con ganas de picarla-.

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo -Murmuro la nombrada haciendo lo mismo-.

-Niñas...- Reprendió Yui- Ellos son Shion y Johan. Padres de Rose y Mimi.

- ¿Shion? -Repitió Dohko mirando al nombrado, el cual estaba un poco sonrojado-.

- Así que tienes nombre de mujer -Se burlo Manigoldo y por alguna razón, sintió que lo querían matar-.

-Ah, tengo un tocayo- Shion sonrió- Soy hermana menor de Cameron. La menor de los adultos, a Yui se le olvido decirlo- Dijo con gracia.

-Cierto- Asintió- Ellos- Señalo a una pajera de peliblancos- Son Laikon y Jade. Laikon es primo de Elieser. Padres de Kay, Gou, Kira y Yuuki.

- No lo creo -Acuso el cáncer mirando a Yuuki con los ojos entrecerrados-

- Hoy si que te dio por hablar vale -La muchacha le saco la lengua-.

-Y nosotros- Rio Yui con una mano en la boca- El es Elieser y yo soy Yui, hermana mayor de Cameron. Somos los padres de Seiren Akira y Elena.

- Vaya, los padres de la que parece madre -Pensó Kardia-.

- Es realmente, un gusto conocerlos a todos ustedes -Sonrió Sísifo- También es un honor que nos hayan invitado a su castillo.

-El gusto es nuestro caballeros- Interrumpió una voz que salió de la nada. Todos los guerreros se sobresaltaron y absolutamente todos, jóvenes y adultos, se arrodillaron para dar paso a una mujer de largos cabellos lilas y ojos azul naval, junto a un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos rojos. Ambos cubiertos por un aura, por mucho mas allá, que celestial- Yo soy William Akimoto. Y ella es Lauren Akimoto. Somos los padres de los reyes. Los Grandes Reyes, como nos dicen nuestros nietos- Murmuro con una sonrisita imperceptible.

- E-Es un honor -Sísifo se arrodillo y tuvo que arrastrar con su cosmos a los otros para que hicieran lo mismo-.

- Tan imponentes como siempre -Pensó Yueres-.

-La máxima autoridad en el universo- Sonrió Ann- Abuelos, cuánto tiempo.

- Ciertamente lo es -Asintió Axel con una sonrisa-.

-Los extrañamos mucho nosotros también, hijos y nietos nuestros- Sonrió la mujer- Caballeros, es un gusto para nosotros que hayan aceptado venir. Esperamos que su estancia en Aikune sea algo agradable.

- Agradecemos sus amables palabras

- Abuelos -Llamo Elena- ¿Pueden por favor explicarnos la razón de la estadía de los caballeros? No es que este cuestionando sus decisiones, pero la curiosidad debo admitir me ha ganado esta vez

-Pues, debido a... Los asuntos de estos últimos meses- Pronuncio William escogiendo cuidadosamente las palabras- Ellos vienen a entrenar. Mas que sea solo a fortalecerse, pero tienen que aprender a pelear como nosotros para ayudarnos. Porque parece que esta vez es algo mucho más serio.

- ¿Serio? -Repitió Axel y Yueres se tensó un poco debido a su curiosidad- Me temo que no entiendo, ¿Ayudarnos a nosotros?

-Ya lo platicaremos luego- Lauren sonrió con tono que lleno de paz a todos en la sala- Por ahora... El deber llama. William y yo tenemos... Cosas que hacer. Esperamos que ustedes, jóvenes Guerreros, sepan cómo manejar este asunto. Entrénenlos bien, niños.

- Como ustedes ordenen -Respondieron todos a coro, uno más alto que otros, una casi ni lo dijo, pero igual lo dijeron-.

Y luego de esto, con una ráfaga blanca de lo que parecía ser viento, y un susurro cantarín al fondo, casi inaudible, ambas presciencias celestiales desaparecieron.

- Que ambiente -Suspiro Yueres casi acostándose en el suelo-.

-Nuestros abuelos son lo máximo- Suspiro Alexei secundado por su prima-casi-gemela.

-Niños- Llamo Cameron. Los adultos subían las escaleras- Vamos arriba. Diviértanse ¿Si?

- Lo que me espera –Bufó Yueres-.

-Siempre nos divertimos mama- Ciel rio después de que la puerta se cerrara- Ahora sí, ¡Vamos a la sala de juegos!

- ¡Yo pido el wii! -Exclamo Yueres mientras salía corriendo, olvidando todo su pesar-.

-¡Nosotros el X-box!- Gritaron Ciel, Alexei, Axel y Hikaru al unisonó.

- ¡Quietos ahí! -Exclamo Elena y todos se quedaron quietos- Tenemos que mostrarles a nuestros invitados sus habitaciones.

- ¡Ya saben a quién quiero lejos de la mía! -Exclamó Yueres desde las escaleras-.

-¡Hay pero si eso queda del otro lado del castillo!- Exclamo Ann con tono cansino.

- ¡Ocúpense ustedes! -Exclamo Luka huyendo- ¡Espérame Yue!

-Hay Dios mío- Alexei rodo los ojos- ¡Ya saben que quiero el X-box!- Grito dándose la vuelta- Vamos- Dijo y lo siguieron Elena, Ann, Antros y Raven.

Caminaron de vuelta a la primera puerta por la que habían entrado. Pasaron la estancia principal y entraron por otra puerta. El salón tenía grandes escalones en la pared del fondo con dos pasillos de los lados. Ellos subieron las escaleras y arriba se quedaron parados.

-Bueno, ¿El camino largo o el corto?

- ¿Es una pregunta sarcástica?

-No, solo digo- Alexei se encogió de hombros- ¿El corto entonces?

- Por favor

-OK.

Se fueron por el pasillo de la izquierda. Tenía blancas paredes si una sola puerta y la alfombra roja. Detalles y lámparas en un dorado brillante.

Caminaron por largo rato. Unos 10 minutos más o menos, hasta que al final, donde parecía que el pasillo era ciego, voltearon a la derecha. Y caminaron otros 10 minutos por ese pasillo.

Al final, Antros hundió uno de los detalles en la parte baja de la pared, haciendo que se abriera una especie de puerta corrediza con escaleras, no menos decoradas y refinadas. Las escaleras parecían no tener final.

Cuando por fin, llegaron al piso de arriba, se encontraron con otro pasillo con las mismas características que los primeros dos.

-¡YA ME CANSE! ¡Esto es más largo que las escaleras del santuario! -Exclamaron Regulus, Kardia y Manigoldo al mismo tiempo-.

-El castillo está diseñado para eso mismo- Dijo Raven riendo- Está compuesto por muchos pasillos y puertas, y pasillos detrás de las puertas. Principalmente para que cualquier invasor se pierda con rapidez.

- Veo que es efectivo -Cometo Shion con una gotita en la sien-.

Rato después en silencio, llegaron a la ultima parte del santo pasillo y doblaron a la izquierda. Encontrándose con muchas, MUCHAS, puertas. Todas de madera y con decorados distintos, con los nombres de todos los guerreros en ellas. Al final, había otra puerta que tenía el nombre de "Caballeros".

- ¡Al fin!

-Aquí- Elena abrió la puerta y se encontraron con un diseño muy parecido al pasillo donde estaban las otras puertas, solo que todas eran iguales- Pueden decorarlas como gusten, de todos modos, quedaran aquí por si vuelven a venir- Sonrió amablemente.

-¡Les dije que era del otro lado del castillo!- Ann de despeluco completamente- Esto queda... Donde el diablo boto las cholas- Entrecerró los ojos.

- ¿Son nuestras?

-Si- Asintió la de cabello verde- Totalmente suyas.

- Es muy amale de su parte -Sonrió Dohko-.

-No es nada- Negó con la cabeza- Si quieren las ven o podemos...

-¡Regresar a la sala de juegos!

- ¿Qué tipo de juegos? hasta Yueres estaba emocionada...

-Hay juegos electrónicos... También música, juegos de mesa, juegos físicos... Podemos hacer el desastre que queramos allí.

-¿Electrónicos? - Repitió Degel-.

-Si- Asintió Alexei- Si quieren vamos y vemos- Sonrió como un niño emocionado.

-Ah- Antros Suspiro- Si querías jugar ¿Para qué viniste?- Se cruzo de brazos- Los juegos electrónicos son consolas en las cuales metes CD y estos se reproducen en una pantalla más grande que se llama Televisión.

- Los CD se inventaron en 1988 casi cien años después -Bufó Mimi- Ellos son de MAS atrás

-Hay Dios- Raven Suspiro y bajo los hombros- Vamos y verán.


End file.
